Le vide et le vent
by AsterRealm
Summary: Recueil - Revenu blessé d'une escapade en ville, Vanitas se voit obligé d'accepter la présence permanente d'un garde du corps bien décidé à le suivre comme son ombre. Une présence qui ne le dérange peut-être pas tant que ça. Mais les menaces n'existent pas seulement dehors ; elles sont partout, derrière chaque mur, dans chaque ombre, dans chaque cœur. Et elles attendent. Encore. UA


Bienvenue dans ce tout beau et tout nouveau recueil. Si vous vous posez la question et que vous en doutez malgré le pseudo de l'auteure (c'est moi lol), il s'agit d'un recueil d'OS VanVen. D'OS d'une longueur plutôt conséquente. Très conséquente. Mais, espérons, pas aussi conséquente que ce premier et extrêmement long OS. Hahaha.

Pour info, ces OS seront tous des Univers Alternatifs (UA). D'autres pairings seront parfois ajoutés. Les genres seront différents pour chaque OS. Afin de garder le tout le plus clair possible, le genre, résumé et les personnages que vous pouvez voir écrits au-dessus ne s'appliquent qu'au dernier OS sorti. Les détails par OS seront repris avant chacun d'entre eux. Sur ce !

* * *

 **Titre** : Eux _,_ pt.1 : L'auxiliaire

 **Rating** : T

 **Personnages** : Vanitas, Ventus, Xion, Ansem le sage. (Car pourquoi pas)

 **Genre** : Hurt/Comfort ; Drama.

 **Résumé** : Revenu blessé d'une escapade en ville, Vanitas se voit obligé d'accepter la présence permanente d'un garde du corps bien décidé à le suivre comme son ombre. Une présence qui ne le dérange peut-être pas tant que ça. Mais les menaces n'existent pas seulement dehors ; elles sont partout, derrière chaque mur, dans chaque ombre, dans chaque cœur. Et elles attendent. Encore.

 **Taille** : 40 000 mots environ. OUPS.

 **Note** : Présence d'OOC massif sur la personne de Xion et, un peu, d'Eraqus. Je suis vraiment désolée, haha, il le fallait. Ma pauvre Xion.

 **Note 2** : Dédicace à ma soeur parce qu'elle a lu des bouts pour que je ne tombe pas en dépression de l'écriture hahahaha. Thank u lil sis.

 **Note 3** : Cet OS m'a pris un million d'années à écrire et a décidé de me refiler un bon gros writer's block en plein milieu. Je l'ai écrit sans être persuadée de sa qualité, et je suis toujours incapable de savoir l'évaluer comme il le mérite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et, si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ;; Ça me ferait vraiment très très plaisir, et je saurai quoi faire pour la suite. Et si vous avez envie de faire une review en mode _live comment_ , faites-vous plaisir, haha. C'est les plus drôles à lire. *out*

Bref bref bref, je retourne dans mon writer's block en cours de guérison. À la prochaine, et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **I**

« Mon fils n'a pas besoin de protection. »

Sa mère avait dit ça avec son air hautain habituel. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Comme toujours, elle ne le regardait pas ; elle avait la nuque droite, les mains délicatement posées sur les genoux, et son visage calculateur avait pris un masque de fer qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser voir son désarroi. Elle ne laissait rien transparaître, mais elle débordait de colère. Pire : de déception.

Il ne baissa pas les yeux mais ne pouvait non plus se résoudre à croiser le regard de son précepteur qui, il le savait, retenait un soupir. Il fixa son attention sur un point quelque part sur le mur.

« Sauf votre respect, madame, votre fils ne cesse de prouver son manque intolérable de la plus élémentaire prudence. Il s'en est peut-être sorti cette fois-ci, mais les suivantes pourraient lui être fatales. »

Il sentit sa mère se raidir à côté de lui. Sa respiration se bloqua un court instant. Elle ne pouvait pas considérer cette idée, de toute façon. Sa fierté le lui interdirait.

Elle le lui interdirait, n'est-ce pas ?

Il y eut un silence durant lequel personne n'osa prendre la parole. Enfin, la femme se leva, immédiatement suivie par son interlocuteur.

« Soit. Faites comme il vous chante. C'est vous qui êtes chargé de soigner son incurable stupidité. »

Elle se tourna vers son fils, le toisa en plissant le nez. « Quant à toi, ne te présente plus à moi avant d'avoir réglé ce problème ridicule. Tu as eu ce que tu méritais. »

L'homme la salua avec respect ; elle sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus. Le garçon, lui, resta complètement immobile un long moment.

« Elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit », soupira son précepteur, mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas vrai.

 _xxxxx_

Il s'approcha du miroir et grimaça. Sa mère avait raison. Il _avait_ été stupide.

Non, pas stupide : faible. Ridiculement faible. Sa lèvre fendue lui renvoya un sourire vide de toute joie. Ça piquait un peu.

Il piocha un pansement dans la boîte ouverte à côté de lui et le colla sur une blessure déjà sèche.

« Ça ne servira à rien, tu sais. »

Il ne se retourna pas. Bien sûr qu'il le savait : il n'était pas complètement idiot.

La main de sa sœur aînée se posa sur son épaule et il se figea d'instinct.

« Lâche-moi », cracha-t-il.

Elle resserra sa prise.

« Non.

— Dégage.

— Vanitas.

— Laisse-moi tranquille, putain. »

Xion leva les yeux au ciel. « Maman a raison. Tu _es_ stupide.

— Merci du compliment. Tu comptes t'en aller quand ?

— Quand commenceras-tu à apprendre de tes erreurs ? Tu es ridicule. Arrête de faire l'enfant. »

Il colla un pansement large sur sa pommette et sourit.

« Enfant toi-même.

— C'est pire que je ne le pensais...

— Pourquoi tu me fais chier, rappelle-moi ? Maman a envoyé le chef des espions faire un rapport sur le petit frère rebelle ?

— Alors c'est ça. Tu te prends pour un rebelle. Mon pauvre, si tu pouvais te voir.

— Je me vois parfaitement, Xion. C'est pour ça qu'on a inventé les miroirs.

— Si j'étais lui, je me briserais avant d'avoir le déplaisir de refléter ton visage.

— Et c'est _moi_ l'enfant ? ricana-t-il.

— J'ai dix-sept ans. Techniquement, je suis encore une enfant.

— Retourne jouer à la poupée, gamine.

— Si je me rappelle bien, c'était plutôt ton truc à toi. J'y ai à peine touché.

— Je voulais voir ce que ça te ferait si je leur arrachais la tête.

— Tu parles. Tu leur brossais les cheveux.

— Tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle haussa les sourcils et s'appuya dos au mur, les bras croisés.

« Sérieusement, soupira-t-elle. Regarde-moi ça. » Elle posa les mains sur le visage de son frère afin d'examiner ses blessures d'un œil critique. « Ces choses auraient pu avoir ta peau. Tu savais exactement à quoi t'attendre. Tu t'es mis en danger pour rien... franchement, Vanitas, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

Le sourire douloureux qui étira les lèvres de l'adolescent était annonciateur de malheur. Il répondit :

« J'évacuais le chagrin généré par la mort de mon père en me vengeant de ceux qui me l'ont arraché. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il était incapable de prendre quoi que ce soit au sérieux. « Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi, le morigéna-t-elle.

— Je n'aurais pas besoin de te répondre si tu ne me posais pas de questions.

— Maman a décidé d'engager un garde du corps.

— _Mère_ ne prend que d'excellentes décisions. Tu ne devrais pas la critiquer. Après tout, _Mère_ ne veut que mon bien.

— Le sarcasme ne te mènera nulle part ; c'est l'arme des plus faibles. Avec l'insolence et la témérité. Et ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

— Un problème, Xion ? Ou devrais-je vous appeler : ma bien-aimée sœur aînée ?

— Très drôle.

— C'est comme ça que je cache ma peine. N'y vois pas un quelconque manque de respect de ma part. Je suis en pleine crise d'adolescence, tu sais.

— Personne n'arrivera jamais à rien avec toi.

— J'y compte bien.

— Tu es un idiot.

— Et tu radotes. La vieillesse, j'imagine.

— Je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire de mal pour avoir un frère comme toi.

— _Mère_ se demande la même chose. »

Elle se pinça l'arrête du nez. « Très bien, capitula-t-elle, j'abandonne.

— Dieu merci, je commençais à être à court. »

Elle le dévisagea un instant.

« Tu devrais mettre des glaçons sur ta joue, lâcha-t-elle avant de s'en aller. Ça gonfle.

— J'apprécie votre sollicitude, très chère sœur aînée.

— Oh, va te faire foutre.

— Hé là ! Attention à tes bonnes manières, jeune fille ! »

Elle avait déjà quitté la pièce, mais il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu. Il referma la boîte de premiers secours. Cet échange l'avait laissé étrangement satisfait. Un coup d'œil à son reflet manqua de le faire sourire malgré la douleur. Oui, ça conviendrait très bien.

Il retournait à sa chambre lorsqu'un domestique vint lui faire part de l'invitation de son précepteur à un entretien privé. Le terme le fit ricaner.

Un « entretien privé ». Ils en avaient de bonnes, eux tous.

Il détestait la façon dont ils parlaient, lui et tous les autres, comme s'il fallait tout prendre avec des pincettes, comme si les mots courants allaient leur salir la langue. Vanitas ne faisait pas grand cas de l'étiquette ; sa mère le lui reprochait souvent.

Sa mère lui reprochait beaucoup de choses.

Lorsqu'il parvint dans le bureau de _Maître_ Ansem, comme il lui fallait l'appeler, il le trouva plongé dans un livre qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. L'homme releva la tête et l'invita à s'asseoir d'un simple geste. Il ne fit aucune remarque sur sa tenue ou ses soins approximatifs. L'aurait-il fait que Vanitas l'aurait simplement ignoré ; le précepteur devait le savoir, bien entendu, il le côtoyait depuis suffisamment longtemps – trop longtemps, peut-être. Il se redressa un peu, le regard planté dans les yeux de son élève.

« Ta mère a accepté l'embauche d'un... assistant personnel, pour toi, l'informa-t-il d'une voix grave.

— Je sais, j'étais là », marmonna Vanitas entre ses dents. Comme il s'y attendait, l'homme n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Elle m'a laissé le bon soin de m'en charger, comme tu le sais déjà. »

Vanitas ne releva pas la pique et serra les dents. _Assistant personnel_. Ils ne savaient plus quel euphémisme inventer, ceux-là.

« J'espère que vous m'avez pris un bon gros garde du corps. On ne sait jamais que j'essaie de sortir en douce encore une fois : il faudrait qu'il soit suffisamment large pour empêcher l'accès aux portes. Vous devriez en engager un deuxième, d'ailleurs. Qui sait, je pourrais essayer de sauter par la fenêtre du premier étage.

— Tu as conscience, bien sûr, qu'il s'agit d'une conséquence de tes propres...

— Je sais, oui, coupa-t-il sèchement. Donc ? »

Maître Ansem laissa échapper un soupir appuyé. Non ; il n'avait même pas essayé de le retenir. Le coin des lèvres de Vanitas s'agita. Il ne pouvait pas sourire ; on prendrait encore ça pour de l'insolence.

C'en était, à vrai dire. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer.

« Cette idée te dérange-t-elle tant que ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Qui voudrait qu'on colle à ses basques vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? Ils ne voulaient pas lui offrir une protection ; il n'avait pas besoin de protecteur. Ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était quelqu'un qui pourrait le surveiller sans cesse et rapporter toute faute de comportement à la maîtresse de maison. Un mouchard.

Il renifla.

« Ça dérangerait n'importe qui, dit-il enfin.

— Tu comprends que nous ne pouvons laisser ce genre de situation se reproduire, à l'avenir.

— J'ai le droit d'aller dehors.

— Pas sans autorisation.

— Je fais autant partie de cette famille que ma mère ou ma sœur.

— Ni l'une ni l'autre ne font l'erreur de sortir sans être accompagnées.

— Elles sont faibles.

— Et pas toi ?

— Je suis capable de me défendre tout seul.

— On l'a constaté.

— L'arrivée de la garde m'a surpris. Je m'en sortais très bien avant qu'ils ne détournent mon attention.

— Dis-moi, Vanitas : qu'est-ce que ça t'a apporté ? Quel intérêt as-tu à te promener dans ce genre d'endroit ?

— Vous êtes mon psy, maintenant ?

— Je cherche simplement à comprendre.

— Faites fonctionner votre cervelle, petit génie.

— Là, tu vas trop loin. »

Il l'avait senti au moment même où ces mots lui avaient échappés. Il pinça les lèvres.

« Bien, reprit Ansem. Je ne t'oblige pas à me répondre, mais tu gagnerais en sagesse à t'interroger sur tes motivations profondes.

— Je n'en avais pas.

— Tout le monde en a.

— Pas moi.

— Tu n'es donc pas comme tout le monde ?

— Je dois être en train de faire une crise d'enfant gâté. Que voulez-vous ; c'est l'âge.

— Mon garçon, je ne suis pas ton ennemi. »

Le précepteur avait dit ça avec une once de tristesse qui ne passa pas inaperçue. Son attitude lui tapait sur les nerfs. Vanitas croisa les bras.

« Je crois qu'on s'éloigne du sujet, fit-il remarquer. Vous veniez me dire que vous m'aviez trouvé un gardien d'enfant.

— Tu penses que nous cherchons un garde du corps.

— Bien vu. C'est d'ailleurs ce que vous cherchez. À moins que vous ne vouliez mettre la main sur un espion ? Vous savez que c'est puni par la loi ? Je pourrais vous coller un procès.

— Ta mère le gagnerait aisément », rétorqua-t-il. Sa voix s'adoucit malgré tout lorsqu'il poursuivit : « Tu n'as pas besoin de rester constamment sur tes gardes, tu sais. Tu as tort. Tu n'as pas besoin d'un garde du corps.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, alors ?

— Je ne cherche qu'à répondre à tes besoins.

— Et si j'ai besoin qu'on me laisse seul ?

— Malheureusement, ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger. Ce dont tu as besoin, Vanitas, ce n'est pas simplement de quelqu'un qui puisse assurer ta sécurité : tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse t'apprendre à la gérer toi-même. Tu as besoin d'un pilier. Quelqu'un qui ne te laissera pas te jeter dans des entreprises aussi idiotes que celles qui te passent le plus souvent par la tête. Quelqu'un à qui tu feras confiance, puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir te confier à moi.

— Vous êtes en train de dire que j'ai besoin d'amis.

— Si cette personne pouvait devenir ton amie, ça te serait hautement bénéfique. Mais ce n'est pas d'un ami que tu as besoin : c'est d'une conscience. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un pour réfléchir à ma place ? réagit-il enfin.

— Seulement quand tu seras dans l'incapacité de le faire toi-même. »

Vanitas ricana.

« Vous êtes en train de penser que ça s'applique à tout moment où je ne dormirai pas.

— Tu finiras par t'améliorer, j'en suis sûr. »

Il était rare qu'Ansem s'essaye à l'humour. Vanitas s'enfonça dans son siège en bâillant.

« Bon, laissez-moi résumer : vous allez engager un parfait inconnu en espérant que je lui prête suffisamment d'attention pour écouter ses conseils avisés. Vous espérez que j'accepte d'avoir un grand bonhomme en noir derrière moi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour me souffler un peu de sagesse au creux de l'oreille. Je sais que j'ai un grand lit, mais je vais avoir un peu de mal à le partager.

— C'est l'idée.

— Vous plaisantez.

— J'ai contacté une de mes connaissances. Il se trouve qu'elle a justement quelqu'un de parfait pour tenir ce rôle. »

La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un poing dans la figure. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça aille aussi loin. Il était hors de question qu'il accepte d'avoir un « assistant personnel » dans les pattes ; ils ne pouvaient pas le lui imposer sans demander son avis.

« Il viendra dès demain. J'ai déjà tout arrangé.

— Ma mère ne peut pas accepter ça.

— Elle a lu son dossier et a donné son aval.

— Vous vous fichez de moi !

— Il y aura évidemment une période d'essai. Nous ne t'imposerons pas quelqu'un qui ne te convient pas.

— Personne ne me conviendra.

— Ne dis pas ça avant d'avoir essayé.

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé en permanence ! s'insurgea-t-il.

— Tu n'as donc pas écouté ce que je me suis fatigué à te dire. Tes protestations n'y changeront rien. »

Ansem rouvrit son livre et indiqua la porte d'un geste. Vanitas ne bougea pas.

« Je ne me présenterai pas.

— Je viendrai te chercher, dans ce cas.

— Il faudra m'assommer.

— Je le mènerai jusqu'à ta chambre.

— Je me cacherai.

— Combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir te cacher ici ? Ne sois pas idiot.

— Eh bien, bonne chance.

— À demain, Vanitas.

— N'y comptez pas trop. »

Il se leva et sortit en prenant soin de claquer la porte. Le cœur battant, il se mordait convulsivement l'intérieur de la joue.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa mère ait accepté un contrat aussi ridicule. Il revit son expression lorsqu'elle l'avait vu rentrer, le visage couvert de plaies à peine nettoyées, quelques heures plus tôt. Du dégoût. Du mépris, aussi.

Elle avait espéré que son fils suivrait ses traces mais constatait avec amertume qu'il n'était pas aussi fort qu'elle avait eu l'arrogance de le croire. _Il ne sait même pas se défendre_ , pensait-elle sans doute. _J'ai mis au monde un pleutre et un lâche._

Il pouvait lire tout ça dans ses yeux sans qu'elle ait besoin de prononcer un mot.

 _xxxxx_

Le lendemain matin le trouva cerné et fatigué et il eut la plus grande difficulté à sortir du lit. Sa nuit avait été loin d'être bonne ; ses blessures étaient encore plus douloureuses que quelques heures plus tôt, et il commençait à croire qu'il s'était foulé le poignet en passant.

Il changea ses pansements pour constater que des bleus avaient fleuri un peu partout sur ses bras et ses jambes. Ouvrir trop grand la bouche lui faisait un mal de chien.

Il ne descendit pas prendre le petit-déjeuner et ignora les appels de son précepteur avec une satisfaction glacée. Il avait juré qu'il n'irait pas voir le candidat, et il tenait toujours parole : il était hors de question qu'il lui réponde ni même qu'il mette un pied hors de sa chambre. À l'heure du déjeuner, il resta calé dans son fauteuil malgré les gargouillements incessants de son estomac. Il demanda à un domestique de lui apporter de quoi se nourrir et attendit en feuilletant un livre qu'il lisait souvent lorsqu'il était enfant. Sa mère avait bien tenté de s'en débarrasser, mais il refusait de s'en séparer. Il avait beau le connaître par cœur, le relire lui procurait un sentiment de joie innocente teintée d'un peu de nostalgie ; ça lui rappelait des jours meilleurs sans qu'aucun exemple précis ne lui vienne en tête.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il s'enfonça dans son siège.

« Il était temps », marmonna-t-il avant de donner l'autorisation au domestique d'entrer.

À son grand étonnement, la personne qui entra n'était pas un domestique : c'était un adolescent à peine plus âgé que lui, aux cheveux blonds en bataille, qui portait sur le visage un air un peu curieux et un départ de sourire, comme s'il attendait une autorisation quelconque pour le laisser supplanter son expression hésitante.

« Je suppose que tu es Vanitas, dit l'inconnu en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas. On m'a indiqué où se trouvait ta chambre. »

Vanitas fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais l'intrus s'était détourné et tirait du couloir un chariot avec deux assiettes pleines.

Deux ?

« Je pense qu'on sera tous les deux plus à l'aise avec l'estomac rempli», expliqua-t-il.

L'incrédulité de Vanitas avait dû se voir sur son visage. Il jura intérieurement.

L'adolescent referma la porte et se dirigea droit vers lui, la main tendue. Vanitas la considéra un moment. Il se sentit bouillir ; ainsi donc, Ansem avait finalement réussi à le piéger. Il aurait dû rester enfermé jusqu'au lendemain. Il avait baissé sa garde, comme un idiot.

« Tout le monde m'a dit que tu étais du genre grande gueule, mais tu n'as pas l'air de parler beaucoup. »

Vanitas se réveilla enfin en voyant le petit sourire moqueur de l'inconnu. Pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là ? Il ne s'était même pas présenté.

« Qui t'a dit ça ? demanda-t-il sèchement, sans cesser de regarder la main offerte de son visiteur.

— Un gentleman ne révèle pas ses sources. Tu ne demandes pas qui je suis ? Je pensais que tu commencerais par-là.

— Tu es envoyé par Ansem. Je ne veux rien savoir d'autre. Tu peux sortir d'ici. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix glaciale mais, curieusement, le sourire de l'autre se fit plus grand.

« Tu te trompes. Je ne connais aucun Ansem.

— Qu'est-ce que tu es, alors ? Un enfant perdu en quête d'affection ? Tu devrais aller voir ma sœur, elle adore les gens comme toi. Mais pas moi. Je ne le répéterai plus : dégage de là.

— Je m'appelle Ventus. Ven suffira. Maître Eraqus m'a désigné pour te servir comme auxiliaire.

— Maître qui ? »

Le dénommé Ventus ignora la question.

« Tu vis dans un bel endroit.

— Je t'ai demandé de partir.

— J'ai entendu, ne t'en fais pas. Je partirai dès qu'on aura fini de manger, si c'est ce que tu veux. Maître Eraqus – ou ton Ansem – trouvera quelqu'un qui te conviendra mieux.

— Il peuvent aller se... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Ventus avait l'air amusé.

« Bien, fais ce que tu veux », céda Vanitas en s'asseyant devant la petite table qu'il avait débarrassée en attendant de prendre son repas.

L'autre le remercia d'un geste de la tête et s'installa face à lui. Sans toucher à son assiette, il se mit à détailler la pièce du regard, s'arrêtant parfois pour sourire dans le vide. Vanitas grinça des dents. Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'on entre dans sa chambre, encore moins qu'on l'examine de cette façon. La seule dont il souffrait la vue était la femme de chambre qui, de toute façon, ne se serait jamais permis le moindre commentaire désobligeant.

« Un bel endroit, répéta Ventus. Et on a l'air de bien y manger. Vous avez des cuisiniers ? Suis-je bête, bien sûr que vous en avez. C'est toujours comme ça, dans les grands domaines. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Je n'y connais pas grand chose, à vrai dire. »

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à parler tout seul. Vanitas fit mine de ne pas y prêter attention et se concentra sur sa nourriture. Il ne savait pas si c'était meilleur qu'ailleurs ou non ; à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre, et les repas qu'on lui servait lui paraissaient la plupart du temps mornes et insipides.

Les yeux de Ventus s'étaient à nouveau posés sur lui.

« Alors ? », demanda Vanitas après un moment.

Le silence qui s'était installé le rendait malade. L'autre sourit.

« Alors quoi ?

— T'es pas censé me sortir un laïus pour me convaincre que t'es meilleur que les autres potentiels candidats ? Montrer que j'ai tout à gagner à bénéficier de tes... quoi, services ? Des conneries pareilles ?

— Pas la peine, tu n'écouterais pas. Et les paroles creuses ne peuvent convaincre personne ; enfin, c'est mon avis. Si j'essayais de me vendre, tu me mettrais à la porte. Je ne suis pas bon pour manipuler les gens.

— Ce n'est pas ce que t'es en train de faire ?

— Je ne fais que discuter. »

Une simple discussion peut faire plus d'effet qu'un plaidoyer bien travaillé, pensa Vanitas. Le garçon devait le savoir.

Mais puisqu'il avait décidé d'utiliser cette stratégie en particulier...

« Tu penses quand même que j'essaie de te manipuler, devina Ventus. Ce n'est pas le cas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, alors ?

— Je suis simplement curieux. Je veux voir où ça nous mènera.

— Cette discussion ?

— Notre partenariat. »

Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de Vanitas.

« Aucun partenariat n'est prévu, que je sache.

— Alors j'en sais plus que toi.

— Ma mère ne peut pas choisir à ma place.

— Personne ne peut choisir à ta place, ni à la mienne. Mais nous avons déjà fait notre choix. Tu peux continuer de jouer, si tu en as envie ; au fond de toi, tu m'as déjà choisi. »

Eh bien, il ne manquait pas de culot, au moins. Vanitas laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

« Tu ne me crois pas, continua calmement Ventus, mais tu sais que j'ai raison. Si tu n'avais pas voulu de moi, tu ne m'aurais même pas laissé entrer. Tu n'as pas eu l'air tellement surpris de me voir. Tu sais très bien qu'ils t'imposeront quelqu'un quoi qu'il arrive, et tu sais aussi qu'il n'y a aucune chance que cette personne te plaise au premier regard. Je suis celui qui te correspondra le mieux, crois-moi.

— Je croyais que j'avais déjà choisi.

— Inconsciemment, oui.

— C'est donc ça. Tu es un expert en choix inconscients. Pourquoi t'a-t-on envoyé ici, déjà ?

— J'ai déjà répondu à cette question.

— Non : pourquoi toi en particulier ? Tu as l'air beaucoup trop jeune pour l'emploi. Je croyais que ma mère voulait me payer un garde du corps. Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu n'as pas l'air d'être capable de garder grand monde.

— Les élèves de Maître Eraqus sont tous entraînés depuis leur plus jeune âge et sont plus efficaces que n'importe quel garde du corps, ce qu'ils ne sont d'ailleurs pas. Pour ton information, je n'ai pas été choisi : je me suis porté volontaire. »

Il en avait presque l'air fier. Vanitas s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, dubitatif.

« Vraiment ? Ça alors. Penser que quelqu'un viendrait se proposer à me pourrir la vie en toute connaissance de cause.

— Je ne suis pas venu pour te pourrir la vie. Je crois même que je peux l'améliorer.

— Tu vois grand. Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu comptes améliorer ma triste existence.

— J'ai rencontré des gens comme toi.

— Des gens comme moi ?

— Des gens seuls. »

Vanitas eut un reniflement irrité.

« Je ne suis pas seul.

— Tu n'as personne d'autre que ton professeur et ta famille. Je n'ai vu que ta mère, et seulement un bref instant. Et je t'ai vu, toi. Tu penses que tu ne peux parler à personne. Tu crois que tu ne veux aucun contact avec les autres êtres humains.

— Tu vas me dire que j'ai tort ?

— Je dis seulement qu'avoir une personne extérieure à tes côtés ne peux pas être une mauvaise chose.

— Et, bien sûr, tu es le candidat idéal pour ce poste.

— Maître Eraqus ne l'a pas proposé qu'à moi, mais j'étais le meilleur, en effet.

— Tu ne t'étouffes pas avec ta modestie, en tout cas.

— Je n'ai pas dit le plus compétent, j'ai dit le meilleur. Nous avons le même âge, la même taille, sans doute la même carrure. Tu ne trouves pas ça plus agréable qu'un gorille de deux mètres et de dix ans ton aîné ?

— Je n'en sais rien : je n'en ai pas encore vu.

— Et je peux m'entendre même avec le pire des gosses de riches. J'ai été entraîné à tout.

— Merveilleux. Que dit ma mère de tout ça ?

— Elle n'a rien à en dire. C'est toi qui choisis, pas elle. Et puis, elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter : je _suis_ le plus compétent. »

Ils avaient arrêté de manger il y a un moment. Vanitas repoussa l'assiette devant lui.

« Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas besoin de me convaincre, tu te donnes bien du mal », remarqua-t-il.

Ventus lui sourit. « Je me suis peut-être laissé emporter. Mais tant qu'on y est, je sais aussi prodiguer les premiers soins quand c'est nécessaire. Ça peut toujours être utile. »

Vanitas passa inconsciemment une main sur sa joue. Il se moquait de lui, en plus.

« Je t'appellerai la prochaine fois, répliqua-t-il.

— J'y compte bien. »

Il se leva et lui tendit à nouveau la main avec assurance.

« Qu'en dis-tu ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Vanitas n'hésita pas longtemps. Après tout...

« Tu ne peux pas être pire qu'un autre, de toute façon », dit-il en la serrant brièvement.

Le visage de Ventus s'illumina instantanément.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas, dit-il. Tu verras.

— Une semaine, fit Vanitas.

— Une semaine ?

— Tu restes une semaine, et je déciderai après. Une période d'essai.

— Ça me va. »

 **II**

Les yeux de sa mère étaient posés sur Ventus et le fixaient avec un regard glacial. N'importe qui aurait pu penser qu'elle le méprisait ; Vanitas savait, lui, qu'il s'agissait simplement du regard qu'elle réservait aux inconnus qu'elle avait envie d'effrayer un peu.

Par chance, Ventus ne faiblit pas ; le visage complètement impassible, il soutenait le regard de celle qui serait peut-être sa future employeuse sans ciller.

Après ce qui sembla l'éternité, elle se tourna vers son fils.

« Tu n'as rien à en redire ? »

Elle ne laissait rien transparaître pour le commun des mortels, mais il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle était en train de penser. Ce n'était pas de l'étonnement ; c'était une sorte de surprise mêlée de consternation.

 _Ça ne fait qu'une semaine. Tu l'as accepté si vite ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas renvoyé chez lui ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu faire pour gagner ta confiance et s'accrocher ainsi à ton cœur ?_

Elle avait tort, bien entendu. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance : c'était une simple question de calcul.

 _Tu me l'as envoyé en pensant que je le rejetterais et que tu pourrais me forcer à choisir l'un des tiens. Je contrarie tes plans, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne pourras pas contrôler celui-là, pas plus que moi. Bonne chance pour lui soutirer des informations, maintenant._

Elle avait compté sur l'opiniâtreté et l'arrogance de son fils pour lui imposer ses propres espions, mais il la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne le connaissait lui ; si elle avait accepté de lui présenter Ventus en premier en prévoyant son refus, c'était le meilleur choix possible. Ansem lui-même en avait été surpris. Le seul à ne pas avoir manifesté une once d'étonnement était Ventus en personne.

Il était sûr de lui en toute circonstance. Depuis la première seconde, il l'avait prévu. Et il le lui avait annoncé de but en blanc, sans fioritures, plus honnête avec Vanitas que personne ne l'avait jamais été.

Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il avait fini par accepter.

« Rien », répondit-il.

Sa mère plissa légèrement les yeux, comme à la recherche d'une trace de mensonge sur le visage de son enfant ; elle ne trouva rien. Enfin, elle hocha doucement la tête. Vanitas eut du mal à retenir un sourire triomphant.

« Très bien, qu'il en soit donc ainsi. Vous êtes autorisé à vous mettre officiellement au service de notre famille. N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit là d'un honneur, et qu'il peut vous être retiré à tout instant. Voyez avec Maître Ansem pour les détails ; il en prendra l'entière responsabilité. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Ventus prit soin de la saluer avant de sortir de la pièce. Vanitas, lui resta un peu en arrière.

« Je dois t'avouer que je suis surprise, dit sa mère en lui tournant le dos.

— Avoir un toutou en permanence dans les pieds n'est pas aussi terrible que je l'avais pensé.

— Espérons que ça dure, dans ce cas. »

Elle ne le pensait pas. Il sourit.

« Espérons. »

Et il sortit.

Ventus n'était visible nulle part ; imaginant qu'il avait dû suivre Ansem dès l'autorisation obtenue, Vanitas décida de faire un tour dans le jardin. L'automne était déjà bien avancé, mais il faisait beau, dehors, et il n'eut pas besoin de se couvrir pour profiter de l'air extérieur.

Comme il l'avait prévu, son nouvel « auxiliaire », comme il s'appelait lui-même, ne tarda pas à l'y rejoindre. Il s'approcha d'un pas tranquille. Vanitas, assis sur un banc, regardait le mur d'enceinte, les yeux dans le vide.

« Elle a accepté, finalement, dit Ventus en s'asseyant auprès de lui.

— Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, répondit Vanitas. Si elle avait refusé, j'aurais rejeté chacune de ses propositions. Elle aurait fini par revenir à toi et, pour elle, ça aurait été un échec insurmontable.

— Tu l'as piégée ?

— Elle a essayé de me piéger, moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais des efforts.

— Vous formez une drôle de paire, tous les deux. »

Ils ne formaient rien du tout. La plupart du temps, ils s'évitaient comme la peste.

« Merci de m'avoir gardé, fit Ventus après un moment. »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Cet endroit est une vraie forteresse, reprit-il en désignant les murs. Les accidents ne doivent pas souvent arriver, par ici.

— Il y a des gardes postés tout autour. Personne ne rentre sans se faire repérer.

— Mais certains sortent.

— Ansem t'en a parlé ? Quel imbécile. »

Ventus sourit.

« Il l'a très rapidement évoqué, mais je l'avais deviné tout seul. On ne se retrouve pas avec le visage dans cet état juste pour une querelle entre frère et sœur. Ils sont les seuls à attaquer comme ça. Et vous ne sortez jamais, d'après ce qu'on raconte.

— « On » ?

— Les gens, en ville. Je m'étais renseigné avant de venir.

— Très prévoyant de ta part.

— Comment as-tu réussi à sortir d'ici ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'on ne t'ait pas vu passer.

— Oh, mais on m'a vu.

— Et on t'a laissé faire ?

— Le garde de la porte d'entrée était un petit nouveau.

— Ceci explique cela. »

Il s'étira. Vanitas le contempla un moment, un peu déconcerté.

« Tu ne demandes pas pourquoi je suis sorti ? »

Il sembla surpris par la question.

« Pourquoi ?

— C'est la première question que tout le monde pose.

— Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Tu es sorti, c'est tout ; quelle qu'en soit la raison, elle n'a rien à voir avec le problème.

— Elle a tout à voir, au contraire.

— Très bien. Pourquoi es-tu sorti, dans ce cas ?

— Je suis sûr que tu peux le deviner tout seul, monsieur je-sais-tout.

— Déjà avec les petits surnoms ? Ça ne fait qu'une semaine.

— Tu as rencontré ma mère. Ça vaut au moins six mois passés avec moi.

— Oh, je suis donc passé au niveau supérieur. Ravi de l'apprendre. Pour en revenir à ta petite promenade... je ne peux pas répondre sans plus d'informations.

— Je te vends ce que tu veux en échange d'une heure de paix.

— Une heure seulement ? C'est un bon deal. J'achète. »

Vanitas eut un bref sourire. Ventus était toujours prompt à donner la réplique et était particulièrement facile à vivre ; jamais il n'aurait pu parler à sa sœur de cette façon, par exemple, et encore moins discuter avec Ansem. C'était une drôle de sensation, nouvelle, légère, que d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui répondre sans agressivité ni pression aucune, sans la déférence étouffante du personnel ou le mépris teinté de dégoût de ceux qui se pensaient supérieurs à lui.

Ventus lui parlait de la même façon qu'il l'aurait fait avec un de ses camarades. Un égal.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'il souriait. Il souriait souvent.

« Très bien, dit Vanitas en se tournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

— Ce sont des informations capitales. Tu consens à me les donner ?

— Je me réserve le droit de t'ignorer autant de fois que ce sera nécessaire.

— Très bien, alors : quelle est ta couleur préférée ? »

Ventus aimait bien jouer à ce genre de chose.

« Noir, bien sûr, répondit-il. Comme mon âme.

— Je vois... des problèmes de sommeil ?

— Il paraît que je bouge beaucoup.

— Et tu parles.

— Je parle ? Pas du tout.

— Tu parlais, hier.

— T'as dû rêver. Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

— Quelque chose comme : « Je jure de t'appeler Ven à partir de maintenant. Et mon or est caché sous le matelas, n'hésite pas à te servir. »

— Tu as été piégé. À mon avis, quelqu'un t'a subrepticement changé de chambre et a monté tout ça juste pour te donner de faux espoirs.

— Bon, d'accord, j'ai peut-être un peu menti. Mais tu parlais vraiment. Enfin, pas de façon compréhensible, mais c'était plutôt drôle à entendre. Tu avais l'air en pleine conversation.

— Je rêvais que je parlais à Ansem en lui demandant de te mettre à la porte.

— Appelle-moi Ven.

— Non.

— Pourquoi ? C'est moins long et moins laid que Ventus.

— Les petits surnoms, c'est après un mois minimum.

— Je croyais qu'une minute avec ta mère valait six mois avec toi.

— Attention, Ventus, elle pourrait t'entendre. Ta patronne a des espions partout, même dans les plantes. Tu devrais éviter de l'insulter.

— Tu ne t'en prives pas, toi.

— Je suis son fils. J'ai tous les droits.

— Excepté celui de sortir en douce du jardin d'Éden. »

Il l'avait bien eu. Vanitas lâcha un profond soupir.

« Très bien, _Ven_. Puisque tu y tiens.

— Je savais que tu finirais par céder à la raison.

— Je t'interdis de m'appeler autrement que Vanitas. Ou Maître, à la limite.

— Maître Vanitas ?

— Ça me semble correct.

— Parfait. Maître Vanitas, votre escapade était-elle une façon pour vous de combattre les affres de l'adolescence ? Les experts savent que c'est une période difficile pour les jeunes hommes de votre âge. Ou bien n'était-ce qu'une façon de camoufler une blessure enfouie, une blessure que vous souhaitiez rendre publique en la transférant jusqu'à votre visage tuméfié ?

— Tu vises juste. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver une façon de te faire taire à jamais, que cette information reste pour toujours un secret entre moi et mon cœur.

— Je suis facile à soudoyer.

— J'ai justement lu un livre sur les différentes façon de torturer les âmes innocentes...

— Est-ce que ça incluait chanter dans la douche suffisamment fort pour que l'étage entier l'entende ?

— Moi qui pensais être discret.

— Malheureusement, je ne suis pas une âme innocente. Tes méthodes ne peuvent rien contre moi. Mais ne t'en fais pas : je garderai le secret. Jusque dans ma tombe, et dans la mort elle-même, nul ne pourra rien tirer de moi.

— Je savais que je faisais le bon choix en te gardant ici. »

Ven se mit à rire.

« Ainsi prit-il la route des ténèbres éternelles, déclara-t-il.

— Je serai le premier à te jeter dedans.

— Mais je viens des ténèbres, Vanitas ; c'est mon élément. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? »

Une goutte tomba sur sa joue. Il leva la tête vers le ciel. Il faisait gris, désormais. Il n'y avait même pas fait attention.

« On devrait rentrer », commenta Ven en se levant.

Vanitas ferma les yeux un court instant. La pluie était d'une fraîcheur bienvenue.

« Je voulais seulement faire quelque chose. Agir. Arrêter de regarder la vie continuer d'ici et de l'éviter comme un lâche. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Xion avait raison. C'était idiot de ma part. »

Ven ne posa aucune question.

 _xxxxx_

Il neigeait.

Vanitas n'aimait pas beaucoup la neige.

Quand il était petit, sa sœur et lui passaient leur temps à y jouer, à construire des bonhommes de neige et à y inscrire des messages codés destinés à ceux qui seraient capables de les déchiffrer. Personne n'y parvenait, bien sûr ; ils étaient faits de telle sorte que leur signification échappait à quiconque n'était pas Vanitas ou Xion.

Maintenant, quand il neigeait, tous restaient enfermés à l'intérieur, les mains devant un feu fermé en espérant que le temps passe et leur fasse grâce d'un hiver glacial comme il y en avait trop souvent.

Vanitas n'aimait pas beaucoup la neige, mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé ces derniers temps, et nul ne pouvait plus prévoir où on le retrouverait ni à quoi il pouvait bien passer son temps.

Ansem fut à peine surpris de le voir dehors, chaudement habillé, une boule de neige qu'il jetait nonchalamment en l'air avec un sourire menaçant. Ses mains n'étaient pas couvertes, elles, et étaient si rouges qu'il pouvait le voir d'ici. Il soupira. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, au fond. Plus personne n'avait joué avec lui depuis longtemps. Il ne faisait que rattraper le temps perdu.

Et Ventus se prêtait au jeu avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, trop heureux de passer l'hiver loin des rudes conditions de la demeure d'Eraqus qui n'était pas réputé pour sa tendresse envers ses élèves. Il les récupérait Dieu seul savait où, et d'aucun disait que les enfants étaient plus heureux avec lui que dans les endroits sombres où il les trouvait sans doute ; Ansem, qui le connaissait mieux qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, doutait du fait que Ventus ait pu être aussi heureux qu'on le prétendait là-bas, vu sa promptitude à accepter le poste qu'on lui avait offert. Il avait fui, c'était certain. Peut-être ne s'en rendait-il pas compte lui-même.

Pour l'instant, il riait au sol, les bras croisés devant le visage en suppliant son assaillant de l'épargner.

 _Des enfants_ , pensa-t-il encore, et il sentit son cœur se serrer.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau. Il l'autorisa distraitement à entrer.

C'était Xion.

« Maître. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

— Pas le moins du monde. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie. »

La jeune fille choisit de le rejoindre près de la fenêtre. Dehors, Ventus s'était relevé, et il semblait expliquer quelque chose à Vanitas qui l'écoutait avec un sourire narquois. Xion observait la scène en pinçant les lèvres.

« Mon frère a à nouveau douze ans, on dirait, dit-elle avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du bureau.

— Tout le monde retombe en enfance quand vient l'hiver. Mon propre maître me le répétait souvent. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence ici ? »

Elle semblait un peu gênée. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Je n'aime pas l'influence que ce garçon a sur mon frère, expliqua-t-elle.

— Vraiment ? Pour ma part, je la trouve plutôt bénéfique. »

Elle l'avait sans doute imaginé, car elle n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde surprise. Simplement un peu déçue. « Il était supposé l'aider à se calmer, continua-t-elle tout de même, mais il ne fait que l'encourager dans ses pires lubies. Ils sont parfois là, à se chamailler comme deux gamins incapables de partager des friandises, et l'heure suivante ils réquisitionnent la bibliothèque pour s'entraîner aux combats rapprochés. Ce...Ventus l'entraîne presque tous les jours. Vous le saviez ? »

Il l'avait appris des semaines plus tôt et ne s'en était pas formalisé outre mesure.

« Si ça peut l'aider à dépenser de l'énergie, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

— Il ne l'aide pas à s'en débarrasser : il lui en fournit. Il l'entraîne à se défendre contre _eux_. Il est pourtant supposé faire en sorte qu'un nouvel incident ne se produise pas.

— Il ne se produira pas si Vanitas trouve une façon de se défendre, si ?

— Il ne devrait pas l'encourager à aller dehors. Parce que c'est ce qu'il va finir par faire, vous savez. Mon frère ne retient jamais aucune leçon.

— Un trait que tu partages avec lui, si je ne m'abuse.

— Nous ne sommes pas en train de parler de moi. »

Ansem hocha lentement la tête.

« Je t'ai entendue, Xion. Mais je ne désapprouve pas ce choix. Cela ne m'appartient plus, désormais.

— Vous en avez pris la responsabilité.

— Et je n'ai vu chez Vanitas que des changements positifs. Aie confiance. Ventus sait ce qu'il a à faire. Vanitas ne tentera rien de stupide.

— C'est à l'instant où on se met à penser ça qu'il nous prouve à quel point il est idiot.

— Si c'est une simple querelle familiale, je te propose d'en parler directement avec lui. Je ne peux rien faire pour toi.

— Vous ne tenterez donc pas de les raisonner ?

— Pas tant qu'ils ne feront rien de fâcheux.

— Merci de m'avoir reçue.

— Je suis toujours là si tu as besoin d'aide.

— Je sais. Au revoir. »

Elle le salua avec raideur et quitta la pièce, les bras plaqués le long du corps. Il attendit qu'elle soit sortie pour lâcher un léger soupir.

Il savait depuis un moment ce qu'elle pensait de Ventus et avait attendu sa visite dès qu'il l'avait réalisé. Elle avait pris plus de temps que prévu.

Il entendit un bruit dans le couloir, suivi de voix qui s'estompèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'éloignaient du bureau du précepteur. Son visages se teinta d'un sourire triste. Xion ne pouvait pas comprendre, quand bien même elle le voudrait. À l'instar de son frère cadet, elle était seule, mais sa solitude à elle lui convenait parfaitement et elle s'y déployait sans le moindre problème. Elle ne cherchait l'affection de personne, et ne distribuait la sienne qu'à ceux qu'elle en estimait digne.

Vanitas était différent.

Sa solitude n'avait pas été recherchée : on la lui avait imposée dès qu'on l'avait estimé capable de la supporter.

Mais il ne la supportait pas. Il faisait comme si, mais il en était incapable. Il était persuadé qu'il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre que lui-même ; pourtant, la vitesse à laquelle il avait accepté la présence de Ventus – la vitesse à laquelle il l'avait adopté, aussi – jetait le doute sur ces certitudes qu'il traînait depuis qu'on lui avait dit que les autres ne méritaient pas son attention.

Quoi que puisse en dire sa sœur, Ansem savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il finirait par se calmer, d'une façon ou d'une autre ; et puis, Ventus, sans en avoir l'air, gardait toujours un œil sur lui. Lui aussi l'aimait bien. Il ne le laisserait pas faire quelque chose de stupide.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

 **III**

Il ne savait pas à quel moment il s'était mis à l'aimer.

Il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était endormi un jour pour se réveiller le lendemain en l'aimant ; il n'y avait eu aucune prise de conscience, aucun coup de foudre, pas de grande révélation. Il l'avait envisagé puis compris. C'était venu si progressivement, si naturellement que lorsqu'il avait pu mettre un nom sur ses sentiments, il était déjà trop tard pour faire machine arrière, si tant était que ce fût seulement possible.

Il pensa que ça finirait par passer. Ça ne passa pas.

Parfois, il le regardait en pensant : _Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?_

Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il n'en savait rien ; c'était comme ça, et c'était tout.

Il décida que si un secret méritait de ne pas être divulgué, c'était bien celui-là.

Vanitas n'ouvrit jamais la bouche.

 _xxxxx_

« Comment c'était, là-bas ? »

Ven, allongé dans le noir, prit un moment avant de répondre.

« Il faisait souvent froid, dit-il.

— Il fait froid ici aussi.

— Non. Il fait bon, ici. Là-bas, il faisait... froid. Vraiment froid. J'avais les doigts tous bleus, l'hiver.

— Pas de gants ?

— Pas le droit. »

Vanitas resta silencieux. De là où il était, Ven ne le voyait pas, mais il pouvait presque deviner ses sourcils froncés. Il réfléchissait.

« Maître Eraqus m'a sauvé la vie, reprit Ven.

— Mmh.

— J'étais destiné à mourir. On ne s'occupait pas de moi, là où j'étais. Il m'a offert une place sous son toit, en plus de son enseignement.

— Mais tu n'étais pas heureux. »

Il s'arrêta de respirer une seconde, pris par le flot de souvenir qui remontait lentement à la surface. Il passa une main sur son front en expirant lentement.

« Heureux ? »

Avait-il été heureux là-bas ?

Maître Eraqus n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Il recueillait des enfants courant au devant d'une mort certaine et les ramenait à la vie. Ils étaient nombreux à lui devoir leur existence. Il leur avait tout appris.

« Je ne sais pas...

— Ça te manque ? »

Ven réfléchit à la question.

« Si ça me manque... je n'en sais rien. »

Au fond de lui, pourtant, son cœur lui soufflait une réponse claire. Il sourit.

« Si, je sais. Je crois... que certaines personnes me manquent. Il y avait d'autres enfants... je les aimais bien. Mais le reste... »

La maison ne lui manquait pas. Le froid ne lui manquait pas. La faim, l'épuisement, le manque de sommeil...

Il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Ça n'aurait manqué à personne.

« Il y avait un autre garçon, quand je suis arrivé, poursuivit-il. On avait le même âge, quelque chose comme ça. »

Il s'interrompit, incertain. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Vanitas ne lui avait pas demandé de raconter ses histoires.

« Et ? »

Sa voix dénotait une certaine impatience. Il hésita un peu, puis répondit :

« Ah... et, il, hum... il était malade, je crois. Ou il est tombé malade. Il toussait souvent. Les autres se plaignaient du bruit, mais deux enfants plus âgés se sont occupés de lui. Aqua et Terra... ils auraient pu travailler ici. Ils étaient sur la liste. Enfin, bref... »

Il se tut à nouveau, incapable de continuer. Vanitas attendait.

Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix était un peu étouffée, mais elle ne tremblait pas.

« Ils en avaient parlé à Maître Eraqus... il est venu le chercher. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'a emmené à l'étage. Aqua l'a accompagné. Quand elle est revenue, elle... »

Sa voix se brisa, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là.

« Elle a dit... qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire de plus. Que Sora... qu'il était trop malade. Mais il n'était pas si mal que ça. Il n'était pas censé mourir. »

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Il était juste devenu inutile. Il souriait tout le temps, avant ça. Il croyait qu'Eraqus le sauverait à nouveau. Il croyait... je croyais... mais on ne l'a plus jamais revu. Plus jamais. Et moi, j'avais tellement peur qu'un jour... »

Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche et son nez pour s'empêcher de sangloter, sans succès. Il resta ainsi de longues minutes. Vanitas ne dit rien.

« Je suis désolé, dit Ven une fois calmé. C'est juste que... c'est la première fois que j'en parle. Ça fait bizarre. »

Il y eut un silence interminable.

Enfin, la voix de Vanitas s'éleva dans l'obscurité.

« Je le hais. »

Elle était basse mais étonnement plus douce qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Maître Eraqus ? »

Il l'entendit rire.

« Je le hais », répéta-t-il, et ça sonnait comme une certitude, un fait avéré. Il ne plaisantait pas.

Ven se redressa à demi.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. Il ne t'a rien fait. »

Aucune réponse. Un peu inquiet, Ven s'assit.

« Tu ne peux pas haïr quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas.

— C'est trop tard.

— Tu ne sais même pas comment il est.

— J'en sais suffisamment. Laisse tomber.

— C'est ridicule...

— Je sais et je m'en fous. »

Mais ça n'avait aucun sens.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça pour moi », dit Ven après un moment.

Vanitas ricana.

« Je ne le fais pas pour toi.

— Pour qui, alors ?

— Pour personne. Pour moi.

— Mais...

— Ven.

— Tu n'as aucune raison de...

— Ven, ferme-la. »

Il obéit.

Il entendit le bruit d'un sommier qui grince, des pas sur le sol. La silhouette sombre de Vanitas se découpait dans la nuit. Il ramena ses genoux à lui et le regarda s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Tu ne comprends pas, fit Vanitas sans même le regarder.

— Non. »

Il avait beau essayer, il n'y parvenait pas. Son attitude n'avait pas de sens. Il le connaissait suffisamment bien, désormais ; il ne faisait rien pour personne.

Haïr inutilement un étranger comme Eraqus ne pouvait pas lui être d'une quelconque utilité. Ce n'était rien d'autre que de l'énergie perdue. C'était absurde, puéril, même.

Vanitas se tourna vers lui.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, affirma-t-il.

— Non, tu n'en sais rien.

— Tu trouves que c'est idiot, que je devrais laisser tomber. Mais je ne peux pas. Tu ne comprends pas.

— Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? »

Il le dévisagea un moment, puis plongea le visage dans ses mains. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il n'avait pas l'air triste ou désespéré ; il parlait posément, calmement, et sa voix était plus agréable, presque plus _tendre_ qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Cet homme a prétendu te sauver et s'est servi de ta reconnaissance pour te modeler de la façon dont il le voulait. Il ne voulait pas sortir des enfants de la famine ni les sauver d'un destin inévitable. Il voulait des marionnettes, et il les a achetées à peine plus qu'une bouchée de pain dans le marché le plus malsain du coin, là où personne ne risquerait jamais de les lui réclamer. »

Ven l'écoutait. Il avait du mal à respirer.

« Il t'a enfermé en te faisant croire que tu devais l'en remercier. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas grave, de toute façon : c'est toujours mieux que la mort. Je suis sûr qu'il vous a appris dès le plus jeune âge les vertus de l'obéissance. C'est la meilleure chose à faire quand on ne veut pas subir un retour de flamme. Il aurait pu te laisser mourir de faim et de froid, et tu aurais continué d'obéir. Parce que tu l'aimais. »

Il avait encore baissé la voix. Ven avait envie de s'allonger, de l'écouter jusqu'à s'endormir, de l'entendre dans ses rêves sans jamais avoir à se réveiller à nouveau.

Son cœur battait fort au creux de sa poitrine, mais il allait bien. Il n'avait pas peur. Il n'était pas triste. Il ne sentait plus grand chose.

« Tu l'aimais comme un enfant aime ses parents. Tu l'as admiré des années durant et il a tout fait pour que ça reste ainsi. Et pendant que tu t'agenouillais à ses pieds, il étranglait les insoumis. À chaque regard de travers, il resserrait la corde autour de ton cou. Il n'attendait qu'un mot pour te jeter dans la tombe qu'il avait creusée pour toi. Tu es parti, mais la corde est toujours là. Parce que tu l'aimes encore. Et tu l'aimeras encore, quoi qu'il arrive. Il t'a élevé de cette façon. »

Il y eut un silence entrecoupé par quelques sanglots discrets. Vanitas restait complètement immobile.

« C'est une raison suffisante, non ? continua-t-il. Puisque tu ne peux pas le haïr, je le ferai à ta place. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

— Je croyais que tu ne le faisais pas pour moi.

— Je le fais pour moi. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

— Je ne le mérite pas.

— Que ce soit clair : je me fiche de ce que tu penses. Oublie ça, si tu en as envie. Mais je ne cesserai pas de le haïr pour autant.

— Je ne... »

Vanitas se leva et l'attrapa par le menton.

« J'en ai rien à carrer. Rien. Économise ta salive.

— ... D'accord.

— Et arrête de pleurer.

— D'accord. »

Il le relâcha et lui essuya la joue avec le bord de son pyjama.

« Bonne nuit », murmura Ven en se recouchant.

Dans le noir, seul le silence lui répondit.

Il s'endormit.

 **IV**

Vanitas avait commencé son « entraînement » depuis plus de dix semaines quand, pour la première fois, il parvint à surprendre Ven en le plaquant à terre.

« Je deviens meilleur que toi, se moqua-t-il en le regardant se relever en se frottant une épaule douloureuse.

— Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, répliqua Ven. Je pensais à autre chose.

— Et j'en ai profité. Je t'ai battu.

— Très bien, je te l'accorde pour cette fois.

— Pour quelqu'un qui est supposé me défendre des méchants étrangers, tu m'as l'air bien distrait. Je croyais que la concentration était la chose la plus importante, en situation de combat. »

Il semblait très content de lui.

« Nous ne sommes pas en situation de combat.

— On aurait pu. Admets ton erreur, _auxiliaire_ inutile.

— Je l'admettrai si tu me bats encore. »

Vanitas éclata de rire.

« Tu t'y crois ! Sans façon, on en a terminé. Pour une fois que je peux rester sur une victoire, tu ne vas pas me refuser ça.

— Je me vengerai la prochaine fois.

— J'attends de voir. »

Un peu essoufflés, ils s'installèrent sur les canapés de la bibliothèque.

« Regarde-moi ça, dit Ven en palpant le bras de Vanitas avec un léger sourire. Tu t'étoffes. Encore un peu, et on croira que t'as des muscles.

— Oh, ta gueule.

— À noter : Vanitas devient susceptible quand on évoque ses caractéristiques physiques. Il semble également ressentir le besoin de s'exprimer d'une façon indigne de sa classe sociale, signe qu'il est irrité et hors de tout contrôle.

— Ma classe sociale t'emmerde.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisserai me battre la prochaine fois aussi, si ça a tant d'importance pour toi.

— Ven.

— Quoi ?

— Tu sais ce qu'on va retrouver, si tu continues comme ça ?

— Mon cadavre pendu à un arbre ?

— Tu me connais un peu trop bien.

— Je peux connaître n'importe qui en moins de deux semaines. Alors après cinq mois... »

Vanitas se laissa glisser sur le canapé en bâillant.

Depuis leur conversation sur Eraqus, quelque jours plus tôt, quelque chose avait changé. Ils n'avaient rien dit, ni l'un ni l'autre ; ils ne l'avaient même plus évoqué. Pourtant, quelque chose avait disparu – comme une vitre fine et invisible enfin brisée, quelque chose de quasiment imperceptible, de minuscule, mais que Vanitas avait senti dès le lendemain.

Ça se manifestait par de petites choses ; quelques centimètres de moins lorsqu'ils s'asseyaient l'un à côté de l'autre, des sourires plus évidents, des gestes complètement nouveaux mais presque naturels. Ven en avait-il conscience ? L'avait-il voulu, seulement ?

Il n'avait aucun moyen de répondre à cette question.

 _Il me fait confiance. C'est ça, qui a changé._

 _Et moi ?_

Ven se redressa subitement lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la bibliothèque. Son voisin, lui, s'épargna cet effort. Sa mère ne venait jamais ici. En outre, l'avis des autres habitants de la maison lui importait peu.

Xion se planta devant lui en croisant les bras.

« J'aimerais étudier un peu, déclara-t-elle, les bras croisés.

— Et moi j'aimerais traîner ici. Quelle coïncidence.

— Tu me déranges.

— J'étais là avant.

— Et pour faire quoi ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Si tu veux te bagarrer avec quelqu'un, fais-le dans ta chambre.

— Je resterai tranquille.

— Ce n'est pas le bruit, le problème ; c'est l'odeur. Je peux la sentir jusqu'ici.

— Et ?

— C'est incommodant.

— Ven ne s'en plaint pas, lui. Je suis sûr que tu peux faire avec. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Ven qui évita de croiser son regard.

« Je me fiche de ce que pense ton chien de garde.

— Est-ce que t'essaies de m'énerver ? Parce que ça ne marche pas.

— Je n'essaie rien. Je te demande poliment de sortir d'ici et de jouer à la dînette ailleurs.

— Et je t'ai répondu non. »

Ravi de la voir serrer les dents, il sourit avec insolence.

« Si tu continues comme ça..., commença-t-elle.

— Quoi ? l'interrompit Vanitas. Tu vas le dire à maman ?

— Continue de rire tant que tu en as l'occasion.

— Tu me menaces, maintenant ?

— C'est toi qui l'a cherché. Ça fait des semaines que j'ai envie de lui parler de tes petites séances d'entraînement secrètes.

— Elles n'ont rien de secret.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu prépares une expédition ?

— Pas du tout. Ce sont des séances anti-Xion. On a créé des mannequins avec ta tête pour se défouler.

— Arrête de faire le malin. Je ne plaisante pas. Si tu manigances quelque chose, je serai obligée d'aller la voir. Et tu sais ce qu'elle fera ? »

Vanitas s'apprêta à répondre mais sa sœur ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Elle se saisit de son menton et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Elle renverra ton petit copain chez lui et fera en sorte que tu ne puisses plus _jamais_ t'en aller, poursuivit-elle d'une voix menaçante. Je m'en assurerai moi-même. Tu comprends ? Alors dégage d'ici et _laisse-moi tranquille_. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Ven posa une main sur son poignet et se leva.

« Tu vois ? Même _lui_ prend de meilleures décisions que toi. »

La façon dont elle avait prononcé le « lui » était tellement insultante que Vanitas serra les poings. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de son voisin et fit face à sa sœur aînée, beaucoup plus près que ne l'exigerait la politesse. Il avait grandi, depuis peu, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de remarquer. Elle garda la tête droite et ne quitta pas son regard.

« Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça, t'as compris ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Vani ? Me frapper ? »

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton railleur. Brusquement envahi par la rage, il l'empoigna par le col.

« Lâche-la, intervint Ven. C'est bon. »

Ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Xion souriait toujours.

« Écoute-le, frère chéri. Tu ne vas quand même pas évacuer ta frustration sur ta pauvre sœur.

— Arrête de faire la maligne. Je ne suis plus un petit garçon impressionnable.

— Vraiment ? Vu ton attitude, c'est difficile à croire. »

La main de Ven exerça une légère pression sur son épaule. Vaincu, Vanitas lâcha prise avec un reniflement irrité.

« Bien, te revoilà parmi les personnes civilisées.

— Parle-moi encore une seule fois comme ça et je ne le resterai pas longtemps.

— J'en prends bonne note. Maintenant, _sors_. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire. Il quitta la pièce en ruminant sa rage et se dirigea tout droit vers sa chambre dont il claqua la porte suffisamment fort pour qu'on l'entende à travers toute la maison.

Ven, qui le suivait de loin, frappa timidement. Comme il ne répondait pas, il entra en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Vanitas était appuyé au rebord de la fenêtre qu'il venait manifestement d'ouvrir. L'air qui entrait était glacial, mais Ven en avait l'habitude. Il tira une chaise et s'y installa dans le plus grand silence. Il attendrait que Vanitas prenne la parole de lui-même.

« Je vais la tuer », l'entendit-il marmonner entre ses dents.

Il se tourna vers Ven et le dévisagea un long moment.

« Je vais la tuer », répéta-t-il en détachant chacun de ses mots.

Ven cilla.

« Tu ne me crois pas.

— Qui le ferait ?

— J'en ai vraiment envie, parfois. Maintenant, par exemple.

— Parce qu'elle t'a chassé de la bibliothèque ? »

Il retint les mots qui voulaient s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il y eut un soupir ; la main de Ven effleura son épaule dans un geste qui se voulait sans doute apaisant mais qui ne réussit qu'à lui tirer un frisson d'angoisse indescriptible. Mal à l'aise, il se dégagea.

« Tu la détestes ? »

Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Xion était sa sœur. Ça n'allait pas plus loin, et ça ne changerait jamais. Qu'il l'aime ou la haïsse, peu importait, au fond ; ils étaient alliés et ennemis, ils en savaient plus l'un sur l'autre que tous les habitants de la maison réunis.

Aucune importance.

« Je me demande si j'ai une famille, quelque part », murmura Ven.

Plongé dans ses pensées, ce dernier ne vit pas l'irritation marquer les traits du brun qui l'écoutait en serrant les dents.

« J'aurais aimé avoir des frères et sœurs, je crois, lui confia-t-il, perdu dans la contemplation du jardin.

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

— Il y a des liens qui se créent, quand on grandit avec quelqu'un. Quand on partage ses gènes... quelque chose comme ça. J'aurais aimé avoir droit à ça, moi aussi.

— Tu as grandi avec d'autres enfants, releva Vanitas.

— C'est vrai...

— Et si ceux qui t'ont laissé à la rue sont encore vivants quelque part, s'ils ont par malheur eu la mauvaise idée d'offrir au monde d'autres marmots sans ressources, ça ne fera pas d'eux tes frères et sœurs. Ça fera d'eux des enfants abandonnés, comme tous les autres.

— Ils ne sont peut-être pas abandonnés.

— Ils sont peut-être riches et cossus, qui sait. Ils sont peut-être rois et reines dans des pays lointains. Ou bien ils sont devenus des _leurs_ et traînent dans les rues en espérant faire couler le sang. C'est peut-être ta sœur qui m'a pété le nez, la dernière fois. Peut-être que ton frère s'est glissé derrière-moi et m'a maintenu à terre pendant que d'autres me rouaient de coups. Ou bien tu n'as pas de frères et sœurs et ça n'a pas la moindre espèce d'importance. Crois-moi : les liens du sang, la famille, c'est juste une bonne excuse. Ça ne garantit rien, rien du tout. Ce n'est pas là qu'on trouve l'amour et l'affection, pas là non plus qu'on récolte la terreur et la haine.

— La colère, par contre...

— Elle l'a cherché. Elle, et ma mère aussi.

— Tu n'es pas heureux de savoir qu'on assure tes arrières ? demanda Ven. Que tu auras un endroit où rentrer, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ?

— J'habite ici, c'est vrai. Mais, si je pars, ça ne veut pas dire que j'aurai un endroit où rentrer. »

Ven considéra la question.

« Tu es bizarre, déclara-t-il enfin.

— C'est un talent, il paraît.

— Tu veux toujours la tuer ? Xion.

— Tu m'as changé les idées, félicitations. Tu es plein de ressources. Je garderai ma tendance au fratricide enfouie un jour encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne me tirailler dans mon sommeil. »

Un sourire timide étira les lèvres de l'auxiliaire.

« Je ne fais que mon travail, dit-il.

— Alors c'est ça ? Xion t'a engagé pour que tu gardes un œil sur son futur assassin ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Désormais, je ne ferai confiance qu'aux personnes que j'aurai élevé moi-même.

— Te servir de conscience. C'est ça, mon travail.

— Ah, c'est vrai. (Il ricana.) De conscience. M'empêcher de finir dehors ou en prison. Tu fais un excellent boulot : sans toi, qui sait où je serais à l'heure actuelle ? Ça fait des mois que je ne suis plus sorti.

— Sans moi, je sais où tu serais. Dans ton lit, à te plaindre de maux de ventre parce que personne ne t'aurait empêché de voler tout ce que tu aurais pu trouver en cuisine.

— Mais tu étais là. L'honneur est sauf.

— Il faut bien que je m'inquiète pour ta santé, puisque tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir le faire.

— Et tu as pour ça mon entière gratitude. Ne te fie pas à mon air éternellement blasé. »

 _Ne t'inquiète pas,_ pensa Ven _, ça fait longtemps que je m'y fie plus._

Quelqu'un arrangeait les plantes dans le jardin malgré les températures encore peu clémentes. Si calme ; pas un bruit, ni dehors ni dedans. Vanitas ne bougeait pas, peut-être en train d'observer lui aussi, ou en train de rêver à autre chose, plus loin, derrière les murs d'enceinte.

« Tu veux y retourner », devina Ven.

Vanitas n'avait pas besoin de lui poser la question pour savoir de quoi il parlait.

« Pas vraiment, répondit-il.

— Tu ne vois pas ton visage.

— L'important n'est pas ce que dit mon visage, c'est ce que me dit ma tête.

— Et ton cœur ?

— Mon cœur ? Il s'en fiche. Il veut continuer de battre, encore et encore, c'est son seul et unique objectif. Peu importe le moyen. C'est le but de tout être vivant, non ? Je ne veux pas mourir, pas plus que toi ou que n'importe qui ici. »

 _Pas plus qu'Ansem ou ton Eraqus, pas plus que le moindre petit animal qui se poserait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, que chaque oiseau qui traverserait le mur. Pas plus qu'_ eux _, au dehors, qui attendent que les gens comme moi tentent d'échapper à leur vie monotone en brisant les interdits et en escaladant les barrières. Pas plus que Xion ou ma mère, j'imagine, pas plus que tout ce qu'on trouve en cuisine à l'heure qu'il est._

 _Qu'est-ce qui pousse l'insecte à se poser sur la main qui l'écrasera sans doute ? Qu'est-ce que je cherchais, la dernière fois ?_

« Même si tu sors, je ferai en sorte qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

— Jamais ? Tu vois grand.

— Pas tant que je serai vivant. C'est mieux, comme ça ?

— C'est déjà plus facile à atteindre. »

 _Mais probablement impossible._

« Tu les as déjà vu, toi ? demanda soudain Vanitas.

— Qui ?

— _Eux_. Tu sais. »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre. Puis il dit : « Ah... oui. Enfin, pas souvent, mais parfois. Je ne vivais pas dans une forteresse.

— Cette forteresse ne m'a pas empêché d'aller les voir, releva Vanitas.

— Ils ne s'approchaient pas trop de la maison, quand même.

— Pas étonnant. »

Même le plus stupide des leurs ne l'était pas suffisamment pour s'attaquer à une baraque pleine de mômes entraînés à la dure.

« Certains ont quand même osé s'en prendre à nous, dans les rues. Il suffisait que nous soyons seuls, ou par petit groupe. Il y en avait toujours un audacieux pour venir nous défier.

— Ça a payé ?

— Rarement. Ceux-là terminaient morts, ou pas loin. »

Aucune trace de regret dans sa voix, ni même d'empathie. On lui avait appris à les massacrer s'ils croisaient sa route, et il avait oublié comment avoir pitié.

Méritaient-ils sa pitié, de toute façon ?

« Je me demande comment ils deviennent comme ça. »

Il retint un juron – il n'avait pas eu l'intention de poser la question à voix haute, mais elle s'était échappée.

Ven n'en parut pas plus perturbé que ça. Les yeux dans le vague, il réfléchissait ; Vanitas l'imita, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait répondre à cette question.

« Je crois qu'il suffit d'être désespéré, répondit enfin le blond. Au fond du trou. Il faut avoir perdu tout espoir de survie, toute perspective d'avenir. Quand on a oublié à quoi ressemblait l'existence des hommes, c'est que c'est terminé.

— Du désespoir ? C'est tout ?

— Et de la tristesse, et de la colère, et de la haine.

— Et de la faim.

— La faim aussi. La faim, surtout. C'est elle qui détruit ce qu'il le reste d'humain.

— Et lorsqu'ils ont abandonné toute humanité, ils méritent de mourir. »

Ven se figea.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, se défendit-il.

— Tu penses autrement ?

— Je ne pense pas qu'ils méritent de mourir. Ce n'est pas une question de châtiment ni même de jugement. S'ils me croisent, ils doivent mourir, parce que, ce qu'ils veulent, c'est _me_ voir mort.

— Alors, c'est quoi ? De la légitime défense ?

— De la prévention.

— C'est comme ça que _Maître_ Eraqus appelait ça ? »

Ven parut un peu irrité. « Comment tu appelles ça, toi ? répliqua-t-il.

— Un génocide.

— Un génocide ? On ne parle pas de l'extermination systématique d'un peuple. On parle de se prémunir d'un danger.

— De biens beaux mots pour ne pas dire ce qui dérange. C'est ça, au fond, non ? Oublier qu'ils sont aussi des êtres vivants. Qu'ils ont été comme toi et moi. Ils avaient peut-être une famille et des amis. Ils avaient peut-être connu le bonheur avant de sombrer dans le désespoir, puisque c'est de ça qu'il s'agit. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est que leur cœur continue de battre.

— Je ne te savais pas si charitable.

— Je ne te savais pas si insensible.

— Je ne suis pas insensible. Je sais qui ils sont et je sais ce qu'ils veulent. Je les ai vu, moi aussi. Je sais pertinemment qu'ils sont humains, qu'on ne leur a pas donné de nom que pour nous convaincre qu'ils étaient étrangers à notre espèce. Mais il y a une chose que tu ne prends pas en compte : ils nous veulent du mal. Ils règnent par la terreur. Eux non plus ne font preuve d'aucune pitié.

— Parce qu'ils en sont incapable.

— Et alors ? Moi aussi j'ai de la peine pour eux, parfois, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à la laisser guider mes actes et mes pensées. C'est comme ça qu'on se retrouve piégé dans un cul-de-sac, encerclé par un groupe assoiffé de violence et de sang. Je ne dis pas que nous devrions tous réfléchir de cette façon. Mais certains doivent le faire. Je dois le faire.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que, si je ne le fais pas, qui va protéger ceux que j'aime ? »

Ceux qu'il aimait.

Vanitas sourit.

« Qui, en effet ?

— Ne te moque pas de moi.

— Je ne me moque pas.

— Tu allais le faire.

— Pas du tout !

— Bien sûr...

— Voyons, Ventus. Aie un peu plus confiance en moi.

— Pas quand tu fais cette tête, désolé. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Il essayait peut-être d'avoir l'air sérieux, mais Ven ne savait pas contenir son amusement.

« Tu as tort à propos d'eux, tu sais. De la façon dont ils deviennent comme ça », lâcha Vanitas.

Son sourire dangereux ne présageait rien de bon. Ven arqua un sourcil dubitatif.

« Vas-y, dis-moi tout. Fais-moi part de tes impressionnantes connaissances sur le sujet.

— On ne te l'a jamais dit ? Je les ai déjà vu faire.

— Faire quoi ? »

Il baissa la voix et se glissa dans le dos du blond pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

« Ils viennent dans les chambres des garnements qui ne veulent pas dormir quand on le leur demande. Ils les attrapent par le cou... »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il glissa la main droite jusqu'à la gorge de son interlocuteur dans une étreinte glacée. L'autre main vint lui couvrir la bouche quand il continua :

« ...puis prennent leur voix et leur âme. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne parlent pas. »

Il le relâcha en riant méchamment. Ven, qui avait automatiquement retenu son souffle, se détendit.

« Je suppose que tu allais toujours te coucher à l'heure, toi, dit-il.

— Oh non : ils ont simplement oublié de prendre ma voix.

— Pour mon plus grand malheur.

— J'avais de nombreux frères et sœurs, autrefois. Dieu seul sait où ils sont, maintenant qu'on les a arraché à leur lit. Ils n'avaient qu'à terminer leurs légumes, ah !

— Quels enfants mal élevés !

— Seuls moi et mon idiote de sœur avons survécus. Ils ont voulu la prendre, mais sa tête les effrayait trop. En quoi, je les comprends.

— Je ne juge pas.

— T'es quelqu'un de bien, Ven, j'en étais sûr. Ça mérite qu'on fête ça. En allant, par exemple, voler des trucs à la cuisine ; mais c'est juste une proposition.

— Je ne devrais pas accepter que tu m'utilises comme excuse pour légitimer tes méfaits.

— Et pourtant...

— Je n'ai pas le choix. À vrai dire, j'ai un petit creux.

— C'est une bien mauvaise conscience que j'ai là.

— Je sais que tu m'as choisi uniquement pour mes faiblesses. Je ne peux pas dire non à ce genre de chose. Mais ne t'inquiète pas : je continuerai à te surveiller, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Vanitas partit tranquillement dans le couloir, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais j'y compte bien », dit-il pour lui-même.

Ven, qui le suivait de quelques pas, fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

 **V**

Le jardinier s'affairait dans la cour, jetant de temps à autres un regard inquiet vers le ciel comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il décide d'envoyer une tempête de neige et de réduire ses efforts à néant.

Il faisait froid, mais il ne gelait pas ; il n'avait plus gelé depuis plusieurs jours, et tous s'attendaient à ce que ça demeure ainsi. L'hiver ne durait jamais bien longtemps ; il avait déjà neigé plus que de raison.

Tous, mais pas le jardinier. Le jardinier gardait le nez pointé vers le ciel, une écharpe autour du cou, prêt à faire face à la neige ou l'orage, à protéger ce qui avait besoin de l'être et à réagir en conséquence.

Ven ne lui avait jamais parlé, au jardinier, mais il l'aimait bien ; il faisait son travail avec une sorte de lueur dans les yeux, de passion, peut-être, la même que celle qui brillait dans les iris de Terra lorsqu'il s'entraînait, dans ceux de maître Ansem quand Vanitas parvenait enfin à se concentrer sur quelque chose. De la foi, peut-être, ou juste le plaisir de faire ce qu'ils aimaient faire. Parfois, Ven les enviait, enroulé dans ses couvertures, les yeux ouverts sur l'obscurité de la chambre de Vanitas, ou quand il finissait assis dehors, comme aujourd'hui, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il les enviait parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la passion ou l'amour simple que possède celui qui se lance à corps perdu dans ce qu'il fait et ce qu'il aime. Lui ne regardait le monde qu'avec une curiosité teintée d'indifférence, faisait son travail parce qu'il savait que là se trouvait son devoir, sans réfléchir un instant, sans ressentir ce qu'il imaginait comme une chaleur au fond de la poitrine, une envie d'aller plus loin, d'en faire plus, de trouver un but à son existence.

Son existence avait peut-être un but, mais il ne le connaissait pas. Et ce n'était pas la peine de chercher.

Il passa une main sur ses lèvres.

 _Quelqu'un a pris mon âme et ma voix. Mon envie d'exister._

Il aurait dû le haïr, lui en vouloir, le blâmer, peut-être. Il n'aurait pas dû grandir comme ça, il n'aurait pas dû perdre l'émerveillement naturel propre à l'enfance que provoquaient le lever du soleil, le passage de l'hiver au printemps, de la pluie au soleil ; il n'aurait pas dû avoir peur, garder des mots et des secrets trop grands pour lui enfouis au fond du cœur. Il aurait dû rire avec d'autres, jouer avec d'autres, il aurait dû apprendre doucement le sens de grandir, de devenir adulte. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était qu'être adulte, mais il savait qu'il n'était plus un enfant, qu'il ne l'avait, en fait, jamais été.

En vouloir à celui qui avait été la cause de ses malheurs aurait été simple, finalement, s'il ne l'avait pas aimé, s'il ne lui avait pas appris à vivre, à voir le monde comme il était réellement, sans naïveté ou idéalisme, sans mentir, sans croire que le monde recelait un trésor caché qu'il lui suffirait de déterrer pour colorer le ciel à nouveau.

Il n'avait jamais cru que le monde ne méritait pas qu'on le haïsse. Mais il était incapable de haine comme il était incapable de passion, alors il le regardait juste avec indifférence, avec amertume, peut-être, en sachant qu'il continuerait de tourner, de toute façon, que le soleil se lèverait toujours à l'est, qu'il pleuvrait et qu'il neigerait parfois. Et ça continuerait encore et encore, tout resterait ainsi, immuable, parce que l'être humain était capable du pire et qu'il le choisirait toujours au meilleur.

Le monde était gris et il le resterait dans cette vie et la prochaine, et la suivante encore. Il ne méritait pas le moindre éclat dans les yeux de ses habitants.

C'était ce qu'Eraqus lui avait appris.

Il aurait dû le haïr, oui, mais il n'avait d'autre choix que l'aimer. Cet homme qui l'avait élevé, qui l'avait vu grandir et mûrir. Qui lui ébouriffait les cheveux lorsqu'il était fier de lui.

Avait-il déjà été fier de lui ? Il l'avait juré.

Le jardinier lui adressa un signe de tête en passant devant lui. Il lui répondit par un faible sourire.

Il n'avait pas besoin de haïr Eraqus.

Quelqu'un le faisait pour lui.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Sans un bruit, Ansem s'était approché de lui. Il acquiesça, un peu anxieux. Il ne lui avait pas souvent parlé depuis son arrivée ici, et jamais sans Vanitas.

« Tu sembles soucieux », nota l'homme en caressant sa barbe.

Ven se passa une main sur la gorge.

« Soucieux ? Pas vraiment. Je réfléchissais.

— J'imagine qu'il serait malvenu de demander à quoi ? »

Le garçon sourit.

« Ça n'avait pas grande importance, répondit-il. Où est Vanitas ?

— Il travaille encore. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a pas encore besoin de toi. »

Sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, la formulation l'ébranla. Tout à sa contemplation du jardin, Ansem ne le remarqua pas.

« Que penses-tu de lui ? », demanda ce dernier.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cette question. Il hésita.

« Je n'en sais rien. Que suis-je supposé penser de lui ?

— Je ne peux pas répondre à ta place, rit l'homme. Mais ça fait un moment que tu le connais, maintenant. Je me posais simplement la question.

— Pas aussi longtemps que vous.

— Plus longtemps que moi, d'une certaine façon. Vanitas n'est pas du genre à s'ouvrir facilement aux autres, surtout pas aux adultes. Il ne m'a jamais fait confiance. Je ne connais de lui que ce qu'il a bien voulu me montrer.

— Il croit être doué pour cacher ses sentiments.

— Oui.

— Mais il ne l'est pas. Vous en savez beaucoup.

— Tu n'as pas tort. Ce qu'il choisit de partager ou non est un bon indice de la personne qu'il est, ou de celle qu'il veut être.

— J'imagine que oui. »

Ansem semblait content. Il se tourna un peu plus vers lui, les mains croisées sur les genoux, mais ne lâcha pas un mot. Ven baissa un peu la tête.

« Je suis heureux de travailler avec lui.

— Je l'espérais bien. Est-il heureux de travailler avec toi ?

— Je crois.

— Tant mieux. Je suis soulagé.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup – non, disons que je l'indiffère. Il n'accorde pas énormément d'attention aux gens comme moi.

— Il est pourtant poli, avec vous.

— Aussi poli qu'il peut l'être. C'est ce qui me fait penser qu'il ne m'accorde pas beaucoup d'importance.

— Il a peur de ce que vous pourriez dire à sa mère.

— Qu'en penses-tu, toi ?

— Je crois qu'il a raison. Vous travaillez pour elle, après tout. Le seul moyen qu'elle ait pour obtenir les informations qu'elle cherche.

— Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer.

— Je ne la déteste pas.

— Et lui ?

— Je ne crois pas qu'il la déteste. Je crois qu'il s'en méfie. Il recherche sa reconnaissance, aussi. C'est sa mère, après tout.

— C'est sa mère, en effet. »

Il fit une pause.

« Il a confiance en toi, reprit l'homme. Plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre dans cette maison.

— J'en suis conscient.

— Je sais.

— Vous me demandez de faire attention à lui ?

— Je ne te demande rien. Je sais qu'il peut avoir confiance en toi.

— Il est amoureux de moi. »

Ça lui avait échappé. Il était trop tard pour retirer ce qu'il avait dit, maintenant.

Étrangement, Ansem n'en parut pas particulièrement surpris.

« Vraiment ?

— Ça n'a pas l'air de vous choquer.

— Ça te choque ?

— Non.

— Ça m'étonne, mais j'aurais peut-être dû m'y attendre. Il te l'a dit ?

— Il l'a suffisamment montré pour que je n'aie pas à poser la question. Je vous l'ai dit. Il se croit discret, toujours, mais ça ne l'en rend que plus manifeste. Il ne me le dira pas, jamais. Il ne sait pas que je suis au courant.

— Et toi, Ventus ? L'aimes-tu ? »

Il s'était suffisamment posé la question pour savoir quoi répondre.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ansem soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Ce qu'il allait faire ? Il aurait voulu rire. Il aurait voulu pleurer. Il y avait déjà réfléchi des centaines, des milliers des fois. Et c'était toujours la même réponse.

Il plongea le visage dans ses mains.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à répondre.

« Je ne sais pas...

— Tout restera comme ça, dans ce cas.

— Il continuera à se bercer de faux espoirs. D'espoirs tout court.

— Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

— Je ne veux pas le voir comme ça.

— Amoureux de toi ?

— Persuadé qu'il ne peut en parler à personne.

— Mais tu ne veux pas qu'il t'en parle.

— Je n'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? Que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je dois faire ? Que j'ai peur de lui dire...

— ... que tu ne veux pas qu'il t'aime ? »

Ven eut un sourire triste.

« J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant. Quand il ne me regardait pas.

— Que veut-il, lui ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi vous me posez ces questions ? Je ne sais plus rien, de toute façon. Je l'aime aussi, je crois. Peut-être. Mais pas comme ça. »

 _Comment, alors ?_

« Tu as peur ? »

Il inspira l'air froid, regarda le ciel blanc, comme le jardinier, mais lui _espérait_ la pluie et l'orage.

« Peur ? répéta-t-il. De quoi ?

— De lui. »

Silence.  
Ven se redressa un peu. Sourit.

« Il est arrogant.

— La plupart du temps.

— Il est persuadé qu'il vaut mieux que tous les autres. Il est terriblement égocentrique, aussi. Je croyais qu'il ne s'occupait que de lui-même, qu'il ne disait que ce qui lui était directement utile, qu'il ne nouait des relations qu'avec ceux qui pouvaient lui apporter un avantage ou l'autre. Le monde tourne autour de lui, dans sa tête. C'est ce que je pensais. J'avais tort. »

Il s'interrompit puis secoua la tête.

« Enfin, pas tout à fait.

— À force de le côtoyer, tu as cessé d'être simplement « quelqu'un d'autre ».

— Il me voit comme une extension de lui-même.

— Quelqu'un de digne de son attention.

— De ses sentiments, plutôt.

— À qui d'autre aurait-il pu les offrir ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'en veux pas.

— Parce que tu ne les mérites pas ?

— Parce que ça mènera à rien. Parce que les gens que j'aime... »

 _Parce qu'Eraqus m'a trahi. Parce que je continue à l'aimer, et que ça continue à faire mal._

« C'est ton choix.

— Oui. Parce qu'il ne l'admettra jamais. Il restera silencieux. Il suffirait que je me taise...

— Il suffirait. »

Mais il était au courant, et c'était suffisant. À quoi bon jouer les ignorants ? À quoi bon porter un masque pour les jours, les mois à venir ? Il ne savait même pas s'il en était capable.

« Tu sais, Ven – ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle comme ça ?

— Non, allez-y. »

Ansem lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Vanitas a toujours été un enfant secret, mais il est comme tout le monde. Il recherche l'affection des siens.

— Il a déjà la mienne.

— Le sait-il ?

— Sans doute. Je crois.

— Il ne cessera pas de la rechercher. Encore et toujours.

— J'en ai beaucoup à donner.

— Mais pas à recevoir.

— Je ne veux pas me sentir responsable de lui. Pas de cette façon-là.

— C'est ça, pour toi ? De la responsabilité ? »

Il n'y avait pas trace de jugement dans sa voix, juste de la curiosité.

« Si j'accepte qu'il m'aime, je serai responsable de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne veux pas lui devoir quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste... »

 _Quoi ?_

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Pas ça. Je veux lui donner ce que j'ai à donner sans rien avoir à en attendre. »

Il ne voulait pas lui imposer ses doutes et ses peurs, ses désirs et ses espoirs. Il ne voulait pas finir trahi ou blessé, blesser ou trahir. Il ne voulait pas être abandonné au milieu du chemin – pas cette fois encore. Mais c'était inévitable. Ça finirait par arriver. Les histoires d'éternité ne signifiaient rien. Il connaissait le monde, et il connaissait les gens. Il connaissait Vanitas.

Il se connaissait, lui.

Tout le monde finissait par commettre des erreurs à un moment où à un autre.

Il ne voulait pas avoir mal.

« Tu l'aimes quand même, finalement.

— C'est mon ami. Bien sûr que je l'aime. »

Le problème n'était pas là. Mais Ansem ne pouvait pas comprendre. Personne ne le pouvait.

L'homme ne disait rien. Il réfléchissait peut-être.

« J'espère que vous ne montiez pas un plan contre moi, tous les deux ! », s'exclama quelqu'un derrière eux.

Le précepteur se retourna, mais pas Ven. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa gorge – quelque chose d'acide et de désagréable. Une décision qu'il ne voulait pas prendre. Un geste qu'il ne pouvait pas faire.

Planté devant eux, Vanitas le jaugea de haut en bas avant de soupirer d'un air las.

« T'admires le jardin ? Il est mort, tu sais. Il ne reviendra qu'au printemps, tel le messie.

— La nature a quelque chose de magique, commenta Ansem.

— Peut-être bien. Ou c'est juste le monde qui tourne rond. J'ai laissé mon travail sur votre bureau.

— Je t'en remercie. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu as encore osé me concocter. Rien qui ne m'obligera à en faire part à madame, j'espère.

— Qui sait. Vous verrez bien.

— Pas tout de suite, j'en ai peur. J'ai à faire ; nous en discuterons jeudi. Bonne après-midi. »

Il les salua d'un geste puis repartit d'un pas tranquille. Vanitas le suivit des yeux.

« Vous avez parlé de quoi ? demanda-t-il lorsque l'homme fut enfin hors de vue.

— De toi, bien sûr.

— J'aurais dû m'en douter.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai fait que vanter tes multiples qualités. Je n'ai pas osé parler de tes étranges rituels d'endormissement ; je me suis dit que ça me ferait virer.

— Ça n'aurait pas manqué. Mais je suis satisfait de ta loyauté.

— Je t'en prie. »

Il s'assit à côté de Ven, les bras croisés derrière la nuque. Le jardinier passa devant eux sans leur accorder un regard. La plupart des domestiques évitaient Vanitas, en général. Naturellement, ce dernier ne leur parlait jamais.

Il les connaissait, pourtant. Il pouvait dire chacun de leur nom, étudiait chaque visage. Ven l'avait vu faire. Il se demanda un instant si quelqu'un, dans cette maison, était au courant.

Comme le silence devenait un peu pesant, il reprit la parole :

« Pourquoi coupe-t-il les branches ? »

Vanitas sourcilla.

« Comment ça, pourquoi ?

— On est encore en hiver. Il n'a pas besoin de s'occuper du jardin, si ?

— Il y a toujours besoin de s'occuper du jardin. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne voit rien qu'il ne s'y passe rien.

— On ne touchait pas vraiment au jardin, chez... là où je vivais avant.

— Ils savent s'occuper d'eux-même, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'un coup de pouce de temps à autre. Retailler les plantes permet de faire pousser plus de fleurs au printemps. Elles sont plus belles.

— Je ne savais pas.

— Ça marche peut-être aussi avec les gens, maintenant que j'y pense. Si je te coupais les cheveux maintenant, est-ce qu'ils repousseraient plus brillants une fois avril venu ? Tu veux qu'on essaie ?

— Je ne préfère pas.

— Allez, juste pour voir. Je dois bien avoir une tondeuse quelque part.

— Une tondeuse, toi ? Pour quoi faire ? Te tailler la barbe ?

— Elle poussera un jour ou l'autre.

— Ou jamais.

— Tu n'es pas mieux que moi, que je sache !

— Je ne me trimballe pas avec une tondeuse dans l'espoir d'avoir trois poils à enlever, moi.

— Certains mecs sont plus virils que d'autres, qu'est-ce que tu veux.

— Tu as raison. J'ai rarement vu d'hommes plus virils que toi. Tu es un modèle de masculinité. Si on y regarde bien, on peut même voir la testostérone s'échapper de chacun de tes pores. Incroyable.

— Continue de rire, va. On verra bien quand ça arrivera.

— Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! »

Il continuèrent à se chamailler de longues minutes encore. Bientôt, Ven oublia Ansem et Eraqus, il oublia le jardinier et le ciel, il oublia qu'il était perdu et qu'il ne savait rien.

Il était là, Vanitas était là et, qu'il l'aime ou non, au fond, ça n'y changeait rien. Il était là et il y resterait.

Et pour le reste...

Il verrait bien quand ça arriverait.

 **VI**

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux jaunes le contemplait dans l'obscurité. Il ne bougeait pas, ne cillait même pas ; bientôt, Ven ne vit plus que ses yeux, deux éclats dorés dans la nuit.

Jamais il n'avait eu aussi froid, pensa-t-il, mais il avait peut-être tort ; il avait eu froid, avant, plus tôt, au cours d'une vie dont il ne gardait que des souvenirs incertains. Il voulut parler, mais une main se plaqua contre sa bouche tandis qu'une autre s'enroulait autour de sa gorge. Un murmure – il l'entendait aussi clairement qu'un cri.

« Ton âme et ta voix », dit-il.

Ce n'était pas la voix de Vanitas.

C'était celle d'un homme qui le haïssait.

Il cherchait à se dégager quand un grand bruit résonna à sa gauche ; les yeux jaunes avaient disparu. À leur place ne se trouvait plus qu'un vide prêt à l'aspirer tout entier.

Il y avait quelqu'un, là-bas, dans l'ombre, quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal. Non, quelqu'un qui voulait...

Les yeux brusquement ouverts, il se jeta sur l'intrus et le plaqua contre le mur. Il voyait un peu flou, avait le souffle court, mais sa main ne tremblait pas ; l'inconnu ne se débattit qu'à peine, puis leva les mains en signe de reddition. Son cœur battait vite, nota Ven, une main serrée contre sa gorge – une pression suffisante pour lui faire mal, pas assez pour le blesser.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Vanitas avait la voix pâteuse, encore ensommeillée, mais il s'était déjà levé. Il alluma la lumière.

Un jeune homme, la vingtaine, peut-être, secouait frénétiquement la tête. Ven le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait peur ; s'il était venu pour les surprendre, il n'avait sans doute eu aucune intention de leur faire du mal.

Vanitas se frottait les yeux en grommelant.

« Explique-toi », exigea Ven en resserrant la prise sur l'intrus qui tremblait de tous ses membres. Il avait l'air prêt à tomber dans les pommes. À quoi s'attendait-il ?

« J'venais rien faire de mal, j'vous jure ! J'voulais pas vous faire peur, j'voulais juste...

— Qui t'a envoyé ?

— Je... euh... »

Il allait mentir.

« Quelqu'un, dans la rue... il a dit... »

Ven soupira et desserra sa prise sans pour autant le lâcher.

« Vide tes poches. Calme-toi. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta sans se faire prier. Vanitas regardait la scène en bâillant. Il n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde surpris.

Naturellement, il ne possédait rien de bien inquiétant. Quelques papiers chiffonnés, des reçus, deux ou trois pièces. Les déchets classiques, en somme.

« Je repose la question, maintenant. Qui ?

— S'il vous plaît, j'suis pas là depuis longtemps, j'veux pas perdre mon emploi. J'ferai plus jamais rien, je resterai hors de vot'vue, j'vous l'jure. S'il vous plaît, je...

— Laisse tomber, Ven, intervint Vanitas. C'est le nouveau commis de cuisine. Il a été engagé la semaine dernière.

— Les commis de cuisine ont l'habitude de s'introduire dans ta chambre au milieu de la nuit ?

— S'ils sont suffisamment stupides pour obéir à ma sorcière de sœur, oui.

— Ah.

— Laisse-le, va. Il n'aura qu'à dire à Xion que tu l'as brillamment arrêté à trois centimètres de la porte, qu'elle arrête de me saouler. »

Il obéit, un peu irrité. Le commis se répandit en excuses et fila dans le couloir sans demander son reste.

À nouveau, Vanitas bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je faisais un rêve super cool. Je te laisse.

— Attends. »

Le brun, déjà à moitié dans son lit, se redressa en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Attendre quoi ? On est au milieu de la nuit, je suis crevé.

— Tu vas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ?

— Il est trop stupide pour réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Ma sœur lui a sans doute offert le fond de sa tirelire pour qu'il vienne casser mes jouets. Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? C'est son problème, pas le mien.

— Comment tu peux être sûr que c'est de ta sœur qu'il s'agit ? »

Vanitas laissa échapper un grognement impatient.

« Écoute, Ven, lâche-moi la grappe. Personne n'a essayé de m'agresser. Je sais que c'est Xion, parce qu'elle passe son temps à ruminer dans son coin en espérant que tu te casses d'ici, et parce que je l'ai envoyée chier à chaque fois qu'elle osait remettre ça sur le tapis. « À quoi il sert, ton chien de garde ? Je suis sûr qu'il continuerait à dormir comme un gentil toutou si quelqu'un venait t'égorger dans ton sommeil. » Des conneries comme ça, tu sais. Bah voilà, elle a tenté le coup et elle a raté. Elle va se dire que t'es encore plus chiant que t'en as l'air, mais elle saura que t'as une utilité, maintenant.

— Puisque t'en es sûr...

— Elle est folle à lier. C'est comme ça. Mais t'as réagi vite, tiens. J'ai rien compris. Quel professionnalisme.

— J'étais en train de rêver.

— Comme nous tous. Dors, maintenant. »

Le ton n'appelait aucune discussion, aussi Ven garda-t-il ses doutes pour lui.

 _xxxxx_

Il croisa le commis le lendemain, mais celui-ci détala si vite qu'il crut un instant l'avoir rêvé. Vanitas traînait dans son bain depuis plus d'une demi-heure : il était temps pour son auxiliaire de confronter Xion, puisque son frère refusait tout contact avec elle.

Comme il s'y était attendu, elle était assise dans un des fauteuils confortables de la bibliothèque, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu, mais il était bien décidé à discuter avec elle, cette fois.

Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède et lève les yeux vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Aucune trace d'agressivité dans la question. Il haussa les épaules.

« Je me demandais juste ce qui pouvait pousser quelqu'un à envoyer des cuisiniers idiots dans la chambre de son frère au milieu de la nuit, répondit-il simplement.

— Ah, ça. Il a apprécié le geste ?

— Il s'en fiche, comme d'habitude. Mais pas moi.

— Je ne fais pas grand cas de ce que tu peux bien penser.

— Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé ?

— Il sait pourquoi et, le connaissant, il te l'aura dit.

— J'aimerais pouvoir l'entendre à nouveau.

— Pour lui prouver qu'il perdait son temps avec toi. Mais j'avais tort, en fin de compte. Tu t'es révélé plus réactif que prévu.

— On ne me paye pas à ne rien faire.

— Je suis sûre que tout le monde est très fier de toi, rétorqua-t-elle, exaspérée. Tu n'as qu'à aller demander une augmentation à ma mère, si tu en as tant envie. Je n'ai plus rien à voir là-dedans.

— Je ne crois pas que tu l'aies envoyé simplement pour me tester.

— C'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait. Je suis occupée, à part ça. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas coller au train de mon adorable petit frère, tiens ?

— Il se lave encore.

— Oh, vous ne vous lavez pas ensemble ? Il doit se sentir bien seul. »

Ainsi, elle avait remarqué. Son expression ne laissait pas la place au doute. Ven resta impassible.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui veux, dit-il après un instant, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire.

— Qui t'a donné le droit de me tutoyer ?

— Laisse-le tranquille, c'est tout.

— Le laisser tranquille ? Jamais, c'est mon frère. Mais ne t'en fais pas, petit oiseau, il ne va rien lui arriver de grave. Je ne le permettrai pas, moi non plus. Ce n'était qu'un jeu, tout ça. Il faut qu'il apprenne à rire, et toi aussi. »

Elle mentait.

Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir. Elle mentait ; il l'avait senti d'instinct, et son instinct se trompait rarement.

« Tu le hais, réalisa-t-il.

— Haïr mon cadet chéri ? Voyons, ne sois pas ridicule. Il est mon monde et mon soleil. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui ? »

Elle avait dit ça avec tant de mépris dans la voix qu'il en fut soufflé. Il savait qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas bien, mais il avait toujours cru que la tension qui existait entre eux ne se traduisait que par quelques disputes communes à toutes les fratries du monde.

Là, il ne s'agissait pas de tension : c'était une véritable aversion qu'il lisait dans son regard, une hostilité profonde, beaucoup plus prononcée que ce qu'il avait toujours cru voir – une animosité que Vanitas lui-même ne soupçonnait pas.

Elle ne le détestait pas simplement : elle l'exécrait.

« Ne t'approche pas de lui, souffla-t-il.

— Tu te fais des films, mon pauvre. Ce n'est pas comme si je _voulais_ m'approcher de lui. Malheureusement, on vit dans la même maison. J'ai du mal à ne pas le croiser de temps en temps. »

Alors elle avait vraiment cherché à le tester, la veille.

« Il ne te croira pas », dit-elle avec un sourire tranquille.

Elle le connaissait mieux que lui. Il savait qu'elle disait vrai.

« Je ne lui en dirai rien.

— À quoi bon, de toute façon ?

— Mais Ansem et votre mère ne sont pas aussi naïfs.

— Mon frère est tout sauf naïf, mais tu devrais le savoir. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai compris la leçon. Je ne tenterai plus rien. C'était imprudent, de toute façon ; je m'y prendrai mieux la prochaine fois. Et je n'aurai pas besoin de me cacher, crois-moi.

— Je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair.

— Tu as réussi, félicitations. Mes mains resteront bien propres et tu continueras à bien faire ton travail. Tout est réglé. À la prochaine, chien de garde de mon frère. J'ai passé un excellent moment. »

Il se détourna, la démarche raide. Il avait été idiot. Elle ne cachait même pas ses intentions.

Il ne serait peut-être pas capable de la déjouer, la prochaine fois.

Mais elle ne tenterait rien d'inconsidéré, pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Elle resterait tranquille. Des mois, des années, peut-être.

Elle reviendrait quand il s'y attendrait le moins. _Ça, c'est pour l'avoir sous-estimée_ , se morigéna-t-il. C'était sa faute. Il avait baissé sa garde. Elle ne le surprendrait plus.

 _xxxxx_

Vanitas était accoudé à la fenêtre, cette fois encore.

 _Il veut sortir_ , pensa Ven. _Et moi aussi._

Le ciel était clair et le vent qui entrait dans la chambre apportait avec lui les premières odeurs du printemps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Vanitas ne bougea pas.

« C'est une mauvaise idée, nota Ven.

— Je n'ai rien dit.

— Tu l'as pensé suffisamment fort.

— Je ne comptais pas y aller. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. »

Ça commençait toujours comme ça. Réfléchir.

« Si je décidais de sortir, dit Vanitas, tu viendrais avec moi ?

— Tu vas le faire ?

— Non. J'ai dit _si_. C'est une hypothèse, c'est tout. Je resterai assis bien sagement entre les murs qu'on a construit pour ma famille, comme un bon fils. J'ai été bien élevé, tu sais. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de désobéir – je risquerais la pendaison. »

Il ricana puis poursuivit :

« Alors, Ven ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Tu me suivrais ? Tu irais voir ma mère, ou Ansem ? Xion ? Tu retournerais chez Eraqus ? Ou bien tu t'assiérais là, à attendre que je revienne ? »

Son ton était léger, un peu trop. Ven n'aimait pas lorsqu'il prenait cette voix là – il n'aimait pas ses « hypothèses » et ses questions évidentes.

« Tu ne tiendrais pas une seconde dehors », dit-il.

Sourire.

« J'en conclus que tu viendrais avec moi ?

— Je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer à tout le monde ce que fait ton cadavre devant les grilles.

— Trop aimable.

— Je suis _toujours_ aimable.

— Si je pars, et si tu viens avec moi, je ne te laisserai pas me ramener ici.

— Où irais-tu, alors ?

— Je ne sais pas. Où j'en ai envie.

— Tu abandonnerais après deux jours.

— Peut-être. Mais je ne te laisserai pas me ramener ici. »

Une simple hypothèse, ça ? On aurait dit qu'il préparait ses plans d'avenir.

« Tu ne travaillerais plus pour ma mère, continua-t-il. Tu ne travaillerais plus du tout.

— Elle va avoir du mal à me payer, c'est sûr.

— Tu me suivrais quand même ? »

Ven fit mine de réfléchir.

« Non, répondit-il. _Tu_ me suivrais.

— Moi ?

— Je connais cette ville mieux que toi. Et je suis sûr que tu es incapable de t'adapter à la vie des pauvres. Je suis un pro, moi ; alors, c'est toi qui finirais par me suivre.

— Mmh, pas faux. Mais je pourrais te réserver des surprises.

— Des mauvaises, sans aucun doute. »

Sans aucun doute.

Mais des bonnes aussi, peut-être.

Vanitas retourna à sa contemplation.

 **VII**

Vanitas avançait d'un pas vif, son auxiliaire sur les talons, et ne salua pas sa sœur lorsqu'il la croisa au détour d'un couloir. Ven ne posait aucune question, il n'en posait jamais, parce que la réponse était toujours évidente. « Tais-toi et regarde. »

Il dévala les escaliers, ouvrit la lourde porte de l'aile est où il ne se rendait que rarement par peur d'y croiser sa mère. Cette dernière hantait toujours cette partie de la maison ; rien qu'à y penser, Vanitas fut parcouru d'un frisson désagréable.

Il traversa le couloir en trottinant, s'arrêta devant une double porte en bois qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

« Où sommes-nous ? », demanda Ven en étudiant l'endroit avec curiosité.

Le plafond était plus haut que dans les autres pièces de la maison et le sol en parquet craquait un peu sous leurs pieds. Tout était vide, à l'exception de la présence d'un piano dans un coin de la salle et de quelques chaises abandonnées çà et là.

« Dans la salle de jeu, l'informa Vanitas.

— Vous ne deviez pas vous y amuser beaucoup, nota le blond. On dirait un cimetière.

— Elle a été vidée quand on est devenu « trop âgés pour ces stupidités ».

— Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

— Je ne t'ai amené nulle part. Je suis venu ici et tu m'as suivi.

— C'est une façon de voir les choses...

— Je voulais jouer.

— Tu es trop âgé pour ces stupidités, Vanitas.

— Je sais, maman. Mais je veux jouer à des trucs de grande personne. »

Sur ces mots, il l'attrapa par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Lentement, il avança vers lui, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne contre une des chaises poussiéreuses qui traînait là. Enfin, il le fit asseoir et se dirigea vers le piano d'un pas conquérant.

« Sérieusement ? », fit Ven en reprenant le souffle qu'il avait involontairement retenu.

Vanitas s'installa sur le tabouret, l'air on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Il est accordé, au moins ? demanda l'auxiliaire. Personne n'a l'air d'être entré ici depuis au moins dix ans.

— Ma sœur y est entrée. Elle a joué ici pas plus tard qu'hier, et elle s'occupe mieux de ce piano que d'elle-même. Il suffit de regarder ses cheveux.

— Tu l'as entendue ?

— Un peu. Ça m'a rappelé que j'en avais envie, moi aussi.

— Tu n'y as plus touché depuis combien de temps ?

— Huit ou neuf mois. Mais je n'oublie rien. Silence, maintenant. »

Et il commença à jouer.

Ça faisait longtemps, un peu trop, mais il n'eut aucun mal à reprendre ses repères. Lorsque sa tête ne suivait plus, ses mains voyageaient seules de touche en touche, reprenant une mélodie qu'il connaissait par cœur, qu'il avait commencée sans même l'avoir choisie.

Elle n'était pas compliquée ; Vanitas n'avait rien d'un virtuose, il le savait, il se débrouillait simplement de façon correcte et ne faisait pas ou peu d'erreurs. Xion était meilleure que lui, à ce jeu-là. Quand ils étaient petits, elle était la première à le lui rappeler. Il n'avait jamais essayé de lui prouver le contraire.

Il n'aimait même pas le piano, en fait. Les cours avaient été un calvaire. Mais il en avait eu envie, cette fois, alors pourquoi pas ?

Il ne se souvenait plus de la façon dont il avait appris cette chanson, ni de qui en était l'auteur. Il se souvenait des notes, du mouvement de ses mains, il se souvenait des accords et de la mélodie, il se souvenait qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle sonnait agréablement à ses oreilles et à celle de ses auditeurs. Elle avait signifié quelque chose, autrefois, quelque chose de doux et léger, un sentiment qui, enterré au fond de sa poitrine, germait à nouveau, remplissant tout l'espace disponible ; elle avait signifié quelque chose, et il n'avait pas besoin de savoir quoi.

Il joua celle-là, puis une autre, une autre encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il estime en avoir assez.

Ven, toujours installé sur sa chaise, le regardait sans ciller.

« À t'entendre, dit-il après quelques secondes de silence, on jurerait que tu es amoureux. »

Vanitas fit craquer ses jointures. « Tu peux entendre ça à ma façon de jouer ?

— Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'étais un génie en psychologie musicale ?

— Une nouvelle discipline vient d'être découverte, on dirait. Impressionnant.

— Il le faut bien, quand on parle avec toi. Alors, qui ?

— Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais raison.

— Tu ne m'as pas donné tort non plus. Tu évites de répondre, c'est tout. Quelle est la fille qui a réussi à ravir ton cœur ? Toi qui rechignes tant à le laisser transparaître, ça me rend curieux.

— Ce ne serait pas drôle si je te le disais.

— À quoi elle ressemble ?

— Tu aimerais bien le savoir !

— C'est pour ça que je pose la question. Il n'y a pas des centaines de prétendantes au titre, dans cette maison. Une domestique ? Vanitas, c'est tellement cliché. »

Ven souriait joyeusement. Le brun ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

« Alors toi aussi tu es un adolescent comme tout le monde, hein ? C'est tellement bizarre. Allez, dis-moi.

— Voyons, Ventus. »

Il se leva et se planta devant lui, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, puis lui cueillit le menton du bout des doigts.

« Tu sais bien que tu es la seule et unique personne à avoir une place dans mon cœur. Ne sois pas jaloux. »

Le blond le fixa un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

« Je n'oserais pas mettre ta parole en doute, déclara-t-il.

— J'espère bien. »

 _Parce que je ne plaisante pas._

Mais ça, Ven ne le saurait jamais. Pas tant qu'il serait vivant.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, Vanitas se sentait étrangement heureux, comme si un poids invisible lui avait été enlevé de la poitrine. Il se sentait si bien qu'il se serait presque abandonné à siffloter un air de son invention.

Il ne fit pas attention à l'air inhabituellement pensif de Ven, ni à Xion qui le dépassa en trombe pour reprendre le contrôle de _sa_ salle de musique.

La journée commençait bien, cette fois-ci.

Et il n'avait presque pas envie de s'enfuir.

 _xxxxx_

Le silence était pesant. Il l'était toujours durant les repas de famille. Ce fut leur mère qui, la première, se décida à le briser.

« Comment se passent tes cours d'économie, Xion ? »

Vanitas put la voir légèrement plisser du nez, geste qui n'était sans doute pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de leur mère. Elle voyait toujours tout.

« Ils se déroulent à merveille. Encore dix ou vingt ans et je deviendrai une experte. »

Leur mère s'autorisa un léger sourire.

« Je t'en donne cinq, pas plus, répondit-elle. Je suis sûre que tu ne me décevras pas. (Elle se tourna vers son fils.) Et toi ?

— Tout va bien. »

Il répondait rarement autrement, par sécurité. Il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une longue conversation.

« Tu as abandonné l'idée de nous faire des démonstrations de ta maturité en te promenant dans les quartiers les moins sûrs de la ville ? »

La pique ne lui tira même pas un haussement de sourcil. Xion, elle, portait sur le visage une expression lumineuse. Elle adorait lorsqu'on remettait ce genre de sujet sur la table. Naturellement, elle se fit une joie d'entrer à son tour dans l'arène.

« Il semblerait que mon frère ait gagné en intelligence, ces derniers temps, dit-elle. J'ai entendu Maître Ansem annoncer qu'il était désormais capable d'écrire son prénom sans fautes.

— Mes félicitations, enchérit sa mère.

— Mais ce n'est pas le seul domaine dans lequel il a fait des progrès ; j'ai appris qu'il avait engagé un professeur de self-défense alors que nous avions le dos tourné. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Il devient de plus en plus malin. »

Vanitas dut prendre sur lui pour ne pas manifester son énervement ; à son grand étonnement, cependant, sa mère lui adressa un sourire.

« Il paraît, en effet. J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'y était pas si mauvais que ça. Je suis charmée qu'il se décide enfin à prendre des initiatives. »

Voilà qui avait de quoi surprendre. Toute trace d'amusement avait disparu du visage de Xion.

« Tu étais au courant ? s'étonna-t-elle en gardant le ton le plus poli possible.

— Rien de se qui se passe dans cette maison ne m'échappe. C'est ici que je vis, ne l'oubliez pas. Vous seriez bien naïfs de croire qu'une activité comme celle-là ne m'arriverait jamais aux oreilles. »

Xion paraissait abasourdie.

« Et tu n'en dis rien ?

— Qu'aurais-je à en dire, exactement ?

— Ton fils n'est plus un enfant. Ce n'est pas un jeu dont on peut rire en famille.

— Je dois comprendre que tu y vois un problème ? »

Pour une fois, Vanitas appréciait la manie qu'elles avaient de discuter ensemble sans jamais faire attention à lui, comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un être invisible et sourd assis à leur table ; cela lui permettait de profiter de la conversation sans avoir à intervenir, et la tournure que prenait celle-ci lui plaisait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait espéré.

« Le... comment appelle-t-on cela, de toute façon ? Un garde ?

— Un auxiliaire, corrigea Vanitas, et sa mère lui adressa un sourire approbateur qui fit jaillir chez lui une étincelle de fierté.

— L'auxiliaire (elle ne prit pas la peine de cacher son ton condescendant) de votre fils, celui-là même que vous avez engagé pour l'empêcher de retourner à ses vieilles et stupides habitudes, l'encourage à se battre contre des monstres invisibles, et vous n'avez rien à en redire ? »

Elle l'avait vouvoyée, remarqua Vanitas en tâchant de masquer son expression triomphante derrière un masque d'impassibilité de plus en plus compliqué à garder. Ça avait sans doute été inconscient, mais cela rappelait leur petite enfance et la période où ils avaient tous deux été obligés de vouvoyer leurs parents, jusqu'à ce que leur père les quitte et que leur mère ne décide d'abandonner cette tradition sans intérêt.

 _En parlant comme ça, elle se ridiculise elle-même, l'imbécile._

« Mais _mon fils_ n'y est pas retourné, que je sache ; n'est-ce pas la preuve que son adorable auxiliaire fait correctement son travail ? »

Cette fois, ses deux enfants manquèrent de s'étouffer.

« Je ne suis pas certaine qu'on puisse le qualifier d'adorable, nota Xion.

— Vraiment ? Je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu déçue.

— Mais là n'est pas la question. Il a une mauvaise influence sur mon frère.

— Pourquoi ne pas lui poser directement la question ? Vanitas, ton auxiliaire a-t-il une mauvaise influence sur toi ?

— Si on considère que rester tranquillement chez soi et suivre les cours de maître Ansem sans se plaindre est le résultat d'une mauvaise influence, je suppose que oui.

— Tu vois ? »

Mais Xion n'en avait manifestement pas fini. « Il prévoit manifestement une petite promenade, dit-elle.

— Tu penses ?

— Vous n'allez rien faire ? Vous allez le laisser se...

— Xion, ma fille. Si ton frère prévoit une « petite promenade », ne vaut-il pas mieux qu'il soit au moins capable de se défendre ? Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de le voir revenir dans le même état que la dernière fois.

— Vous devriez renvoyer ce petit...

— Surveille tes paroles.

— Je ne pense pas que sa présence soit bénéfique à Vanitas.

— Je devrais donc le renvoyer ?

— C'est ça.

— Parce qu'il pousserait Vanitas à sortir d'ici ?

— Oui. »

Leur mère resta silencieuse un instant, puis sourit.

« Vanitas n'est pas sorti d'ici, Xion, et s'il le faisait, tu n'aurais rien à en redire ; cet endroit est notre maison, pas une prison. La plus élémentaire prudence recommanderait de ne pas s'y risquer sans escorte et protection, et il est vrai que Vanitas a eu tendance à ignorer mes conseils lors de ses précédentes escapades, mais n'est-ce pas pour y remédier que nous avons engagé Ventus ?

— Un gamin aussi petit ne peut certainement pas lui servir d'escorte.

— Qu'en sais-tu ?

— Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse ! La présence de ce parasite à l'intérieur de notre maison est...

— Tu t'oublies, Xion. Je suis contente que tu me fasses part de ton avis sur la question, mais j'ai fait ce choix en toute connaissance de cause et ne reviendrai pas dessus. Le problème étant réglé, j'aimerais terminer mon repas. »

Vanitas n'avait jamais vu sa sœur se faire remettre à sa place comme ça. Vu sa tête, elle aurait du mal à s'en remettre ; il fit attention à ne pas sourire, mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi satisfait. La nourriture même lui semblait avoir meilleur goût.

Une fois le repas terminé, leur mère quitta la table comme à son habitude. Xion, en revanche, resta bien droite sur sa chaise. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi pâle.

« Ça t'amuse, hein ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça.

« Fais attention à toi, Vanitas. Tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que maman a enfin décidé de fermer ta grande gueule ?

— Tu ne seras plus d'humeur à rire, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi.

— J'en doute fort.

— C'est ce que j'aime chez mon frère adoré. Il est toujours si sûr de lui-même, si suffisant, persuadé qu'il est en sécurité parce que personne n'osera lever la main sur sa petite gueule d'ange.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Envoyer le reste des commis de cuisine veiller sur mon sommeil ?

— Je ferais attention à l'endroit où je mettrais les pieds, à ta place.

— Je fais toujours attention : j'ai peur de marcher sur un des filets de bave gluants que tu laisses derrière toi à chaque fois que tu traverses un couloir. Tu sais, si tu es jalouse, tu peux le dire ; je suis sûre que maman sera ravie d'engager un petit auxiliaire adapté à tes besoins. Enfin, une poupée vaudou te conviendrait mieux, à mon avis. »

Elle sembla sur le point de répondre mais se retint au dernier instant. À la place, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sans joie.

« Bien. Au plaisir, Vanitas.

— Au déplaisir, tu veux dire.

— C'est ça. »

Et elle quitta la pièce.

Son frère s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, un sourire victorieux planté sur le visage. _La roue tourne_ , pensa-t-il, _et c'est toi qui sera la prochaine à pleurnicher._

 _xxxxx_

« T'aurais vu sa tête ! J'ai cru qu'elle allait devenir folle. Enfin, elle n'aurait pas pu, de toute façon ; elle l'est déjà. Mais je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi en colère. Tant mieux, tiens. Elle arrêtera peut-être de se prendre pour Dieu le Père. »

Ven souriait, mais il semblait inquiet, nota Vanitas. Bah, il se faisait peut-être des idées. Xion ne méritait même plus qu'on s'intéresse à elle, désormais.

« Moi qui croyais que ta mère me méprisait, c'est une surprise, fit Ven.

— N'est-ce pas ? Il faut croire que l'idée a eu le temps de faire son chemin.

— Je n'aurai plus à m'inquiéter pour la sécurité de l'emploi.

— Elle t'a qualifié « d'adorable auxiliaire ». »

Ven rougit un peu et grimaça. « Je ne suis pas sûr d'être content de le savoir.

— Xion n'était pas d'accord, malheureusement. Mais ma mère est un bon parti, et elle est célibataire. Tu devrais peut-être tenter ta chance.

— J'apprécie la proposition, mais je suis au regret de devoir la refuser.

— Pourquoi ? T'as des domestiques en tête, toi aussi ? Et on dit que _je_ suis cliché. »

Il y eut un moment durant lequel Ven le regarda fixement, sans sourire, comme s'il essayait de comprendre quelque chose d'abscons. Puis il se passa une main sur le visage, l'air las.

« Quoi ? demanda Vanitas, soudain anxieux. C'était pour déconner, tu sais.

— Je sais.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu... »

Ven secoua la tête. On aurait presque dit qu'il avait mal.

« Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. » Il se mordilla le bout des ongles. « Vanitas. Je sais. »

Il savait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il savait ?

En réponse à sa question muette, Ven exhala longuement. « Que tu n'es pas amoureux d'une domestique. »

Il attendit la suite en retenant son souffle.

« Que tu es amoureux de moi. »

 _Non._

« Je ne suis pas...

— Ne mens pas. Ne me mens pas. »

Il se tut.

Ven s'adossa au mur, le visage enfoui dans les mains.

« Je suis désolé, Vanitas. Il fallait que je mette les choses au clair. »

Il eut comme un rire, mais ça n'avait rien de joyeux. C'était triste, même. Un peu désespéré. « Combien de temps pouvais-tu espérer me le cacher ? Tu manques de discrétion. Même ta sœur s'en est rendue compte. Tout le monde le sait – mais moi... je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais toujours pas. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je suis désolé. »

Planté au milieu de la chambre, Vanitas resta interdit.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons – pas de la façon dont il l'aurait voulu, dont il l'avait espéré au fond de ses rêves, parfois.

Et Ven ne le regardait pas.

Il devait dire quelque chose. Il devait dire... demander...

« Ce n'est pas la peine.

— Ven, dit-il, mais sa voix lui semblait lointaine, trop faible, tremblante.

— Ce n'est pas la peine. C'est impossible. Parce que je ne... »

 _Ne le dis pas._ Il avait envie de se boucher les oreilles. De s'évaporer dans le néant, de cesser d'exister.

« Je ne t'aime pas. Pas de cette façon-là. Je ne peux pas. Je suis... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Vanitas s'était approché de lui, à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Ses pensées, disloquées et brumeuses, n'avaient plus aucun sens. Il aurait peut-être dû s'asseoir et se taire, ou se défendre, ou dire que Ven avait tout inventé, qu'il n'était pas _comme ça_ , qu'il avait dû mal comprendre –

« Écoute-moi, Vanitas. »

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'écouter. Il le regardait dans les yeux, maintenant.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir non plus.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. »

Il ne mentait pas. Ven ne mentait jamais.

« Mais il faut que tu passes à autre chose. Toi et moi, c'est... on est juste... »

Il lui plaqua une main sur la bouche pour ne pas l'entendre. Mais c'était trop tard. Parce qu'il savait quel était le mot qui suivait.

Il l'avait imaginé mille fois.

 _Amis._

Ven avait l'air triste. _Il comprend_ , pensa Vanitas. C'était plus difficile que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il retira sa main, mais Ven n'ajouta rien de plus. Il le regardait simplement.

Alors, Vanitas abandonna. Et il se mit à pleurer.

Ses épaules tremblaient un peu. Il ne fit aucun effort pour se retenir. Il se fichait de savoir de quoi il avait l'air. Il se pencha en avant, jusqu'à poser le front sur l'épaule de l'auxiliaire qui, désarmé, restait désespérément immobile.

Enfin, après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il avait cru que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, un bras se glissa dans sa nuque, puis dans ses cheveux, un autre dans son dos, et Ven le serra contre lui.

Et Vanitas sanglotait toujours tandis que son auxiliaire, son ami, le consolait comme il le pouvait, sa main caressant lentement son dos comme on caressait un petit animal blessé ou les cheveux d'un enfant.

 **VIII**

Un test. Il détestait les tests.

Il tapotait le stylo contre la table sur un rythme de son invention. Ce n'était pas grand chose. Juste une ou deux questions, trois ou quatre réponses à donner.

Il les connaissait peut-être, ou peut-être pas. Ça n'avait pas grande importance, de toute façon. Il regarda la feuille blanche, songea à la décorer d'un tas de petits dessins à l'encre noire, puis laissa tout simplement tomber. Il la tendit à Maître Ansem qui, devant lui, était plongé dans un lourd ouvrage en cuir en attendant que son étudiant ait terminé son test ridicule.

« Tu n'as rien écrit, remarqua-t-il. Je ne peux pas la récupérer comme ça.

— Je ne connais pas les réponses.

— Nous avons vu tout ça pas plus tard que la semaine dernière. Tu les connaissais, tu t'en souviens encore. Allez, au travail.

— Non. »

Il avait la voix un peu enrouée.

« Tu sais que je vais devoir m'en ouvrir à ta mère.

— Faites-le. »

Ansem déposa la feuille sur son bureau.

« Je ne le ferai pas. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Rien.

— Si je peux me le permettre, ça n'a pas l'air d'être...

— J'aimerais prendre un autre auxiliaire. »

Il n'y avait pas pensé avant de le dire, mais c'était la seule solution. La seule situation à laquelle il pouvait faire face.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Ventus ? »

 _Quelque chose ne va pas avec moi._

« Non. Je veux juste qu'il s'en aille.

— Si vous vous êtes disputés, il sera toujours temps de vous réconcilier. Ne prends pas ce genre de décision à la légère.

— Je suis sérieux. J'y ai réfléchi. Faites-le partir. Je n'en veux plus ici. »

Ansem eut un profond soupir.

« Ne veux-tu pas au moins me dire pourquoi ? »

Il revoyait Ventus soupirer en disant : _Tu manques de discrétion. Même ta sœur s'en est rendue compte. Tout le monde le sait._

« Vous savez pourquoi. Faites-le partir, c'est tout.

— Réfléchis un peu. Tu sais, il...

— Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je veux juste _qu'il s'en aille_. »

 _Et arrêter d'avoir à affronter son visage chaque jour._

« Si tu es sûr de toi... mais Ventus ne reviendra probablement pas. Il sera engagé ailleurs, ou continuera son apprentissage. Il est parti jeune. Un peu trop, peut-être.

— Je vous ai déjà dit que je m'en fichais, non ?

— Bien. »

Sans plus attendre, il sortit un petit paquet de dossier du tiroir de son bureau et les lui tendit.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Les autres candidatures.

— Vous les aviez gardées ?

— Je pensais en avoir besoin plus rapidement. Lis leurs dossiers. Quand tu auras choisi celui qui te semblera le mieux, fais-m'en pars aussi vite que possible.

— Très bien. »

Il se leva.

« Tu t'en vas ?

— J'ai des dossiers à étudier. »

Et il sortit.

 _xxxxx_

La pluie tapait contre les vitres dans une mélodie qu'il avait toujours aimée.

Allongé sur son lit , les bras croisés sur le visage, il espérait s'endormir. Il espérait rêver – mais ses rêves, dernièrement, n'étaient pas agréables, et la plupart lui donnaient envie de hurler.

Il était à deux doigts de tomber dans le sommeil quand la porte grinça. Pas très fort, mais c'était sa chambre et il savait quand quelqu'un y entrait.

Il reconnut Ven à la manière dont il marchait sans bruit sur le parquet. Il l'entendait pratiquement respirer.

« Tu veux me renvoyer ? »

Sa voix n'était ni triste ni soulagée. Il avait dit ça comme on demandait ce qui était au menu du soir. Vanitas expira.

« Je dois encore les lire, l'informa-t-il.

— Mais c'est décidé.

— Oui. » _Je crois. Je ne sais pas._ « Ça t'attriste ?

— J'aime travailler ici.

— Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. »

Soupir.

« Ça m'attriste », avoua Ven à mi-voix.

Était-il satisfait par cette réponse ?

Vanitas se redressa et tendit la main. « Donne-les moi, dit-il.

— Les dossiers ?

— Oui.

— Je peux regarder ?

— Si ça te fait plaisir. »

Ven ne se fit pas prier. Au premier dossier, un sourire triste étira ses lèvres.

« Ah, oui, murmura-t-il en parcourant la feuille de la main. Elle s'était proposée. Elle est douée. »

Il renonça à regarder les autres et les déposa simplement devant Vanitas avant de s'éloigner un peu.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû ouvrir la bouche », l'entendit murmurer ce dernier.

Il ne répondit pas. Il pensait la même chose. Il ramassa le dossier pour le lire en silence.

Le premier était celui d'une jeune femme à peine plus âgée que Xion, peut être dix-huit ou dix-neuf ans. Dix-neuf, constata-t-il en lisant les informations la concernant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son nom.

Aqua.

Il fronça les sourcils et passa au suivant. Terra.

 _J'ai déjà entendu ces noms-là._

Tout lui revint en un instant. Il laissa tomber les dossiers à côté de lui. Ven, assis sur son propre lit – _comme cette fois-là_ – suivait les motifs de sa couverture du bout du doigt.

« Je ne peux pas », dit Vanitas.

Ven releva la tête.

« Tu ne peux pas quoi ?

— Choisir quelqu'un d'autre.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais l'air de penser il y a cinq minutes.

— C'est ta faute.

— Je sais. »

Vanitas ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il réponde. « Non, corrigea-t-il. Pas la tienne. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

— Mais tu l'as dit.

— Je le retire.

— Tu ne peux pas, pas plus que je ne peux retirer ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois.

— Oh, laisse tomber. »

Il réunit les dossiers. Ven le regarda faire en silence.

« C'est à cause de maître Eraqus », comprit-il enfin.

Vanitas haussa les épaules. « On s'en fiche, dit-il. Ça n'a plus d'importance.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

— Tu crois que c'est ça ? De la pitié ? »

Il s'était relevé, soudain irrité, et lâcha la pile sur la table.

« Quoi, alors ? »

 _Ne fais pas comme si tu ne le savais pas !_

« Ça n'a plus d'importance, répéta-t-il. Parce que tu restes ici.

— Sauf si j'ai envie de partir.

— Très bien. Tu as envie de partir ? »

L'auxiliaire baissa la tête.

« Non, bien sûr.

— Alors, le problème est réglé.

— C'est ce qu'on aimerait croire tous les deux, mais il ne l'est pas. Parce que le problème n'est pas simplement de savoir si je reste ou si je m'en vais.

— On n'a qu'à faire comme si c'était le cas.

— Faire _comme si_ ? Mais c'est ce qu'on a passé notre temps à faire, faire comme si ! On ne peut pas continuer à se voiler la face. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Il y eut un instant durant lequel Vanitas espéra trouver quelque chose à répondre, mais il resta immobile et muet. _Imbécile_ , pensa-t-il, mais il ne savait pas exactement s'il s'adressait à lui ou à Ven.

« Vanitas, on doit régler ça.

— Régler quoi ? répliqua celui-ci.

— On va vraiment commencer comme ça ?

— J'en ai bien l'impression. »

Sa réplique tira un long soupir à Ven qui se passa une main sur le visage.

« On ne peut pas travailler ensemble dans une ambiance pareille, dit ce dernier. Ce n'est pas sain. Je sais que tu m'en veux...

— Non.

— Quoi, non ?

— Tu ne sais rien.

— Explique-moi, dans ce cas. »

 _Je ne peux pas t'expliquer quelque chose que tu ne veux pas entendre._

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Ven ? Tu vas arrêter de me suivre partout pour m'empêcher de faire des conneries ? Tu vas laisser les démoniaques commis de cuisine s'infiltrer dans ma chambre pour me tuer ?

— Ne sois pas idiot. C'est mon travail.

— Et tu continueras à remplir ton devoir quelle que soit l'ambiance, non ?

— Évidemment, mais...

— Dans ce cas, on a fini de discuter. »

Les yeux de Ven brillaient de colère.

« Combien de temps encore comptes-tu continuer à me fuir ?

— Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Je vais faire un tour dehors. Pas la peine de me suivre. »

L'auxiliaire n'ajouta rien.

 _xxxxx_

Il ne se rendit pas dans le jardin, finalement, mais préféra entrer dans l'aile est, où ni Ven ni Ansem ne penseraient à venir le chercher, ce qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de faire.

Il avait besoin d'être seul, pour une fois, de s'entendre penser sans avoir à subir le regard des autres. Ven avait raison, bien sûr, ils le savaient tous les deux. Impossible de laisser la situation s'éterniser. Chercher à le faire partir avait été une attitude puérile doublée de ce qui aurait pu devenir une regrettable erreur. Peut-être son idée était-elle la meilleure ; peut-être fallait-il qu'ils parlent, qu'ils en discutent calmement, mais une voix dans un coin de sa tête lui soufflait que ça ne servait à rien.

Ven allait lui demander de l'oublier et il en était incapable.

Il s'arrêta devant la salle de jeu. Quelqu'un jouait du piano à l'intérieur.

Il songea à faire demi-tour mais se ravisa. Tant pis pour la solitude.

Xion ne se retourna pas lorsqu'il entra. Elle continua son morceau en silence, sans manifester d'une quelconque façon qu'elle l'avait remarqué, mais son frère la connaissait assez bien pour savoir que c'était le cas. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise abandonnée et attendit.

Vingt minutes plus tard, son aînée se tourna vers lui. Le silence les enveloppa pendant un bon moment avant qu'elle ne cède enfin et prenne la parole :

« Mon adorable petit frère vient assister à une de mes séances de piano. C'est plutôt rare.

— Je t'ai entendue dans le couloir.

— Je m'en doute. Où est ton petit-ami ? »

Il décida d'ignorer le terme. C'était la seule chose à faire, avec elle.

« En haut, répondit-il.

— Tu as réussi à t'échapper ?

— Plus ou moins.

— Félicitations. Compliqué de parvenir à l'émancipation, hein ?

— Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.

— Oh, je sais ça. Ceux qui recherchent la liberté à tout prix finissent déçus, de toute façon. »

Il ne répondit pas. La main de sa sœur se promenait sur les touches du clavier sans jamais en enfoncer aucune. Elle sifflota un moment puis sourit.

« Ah, Vanitas, murmura-t-elle. Il t'a envoyé paître, c'est ça ? Moi qui pensais que tu n'ouvrirais jamais la bouche, que tu garderais tout pour toi, comme toujours, comme Mère nous l'a appris.

— Tu lui en veux encore.

— Peut-être. Ta façon de détourner la conversation est grossière.

— Je manque de subtilité, paraît-il », répondit-il avec amertume.

Sa sœur sourit.

« Il n'est pas si compliqué de cacher les émotions qu'on connaît par cœur.

— J'ai été stupide.

— Tu l'as toujours été.

— Je n'ai rien dit. Il l'a deviné tout seul.

— Et il a mis ça sur la table comme ça ? Enfin, je peux comprendre. Ce n'était pas idéal. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment, constata-t-elle. Comme l'idiot que tu es. Il ne peut pas comprendre, mais moi, je peux. »

Calmement, elle se leva, s'approcha de lui et le serra contre elle.

« Mon pauvre petit frère... »

Tandis qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux, il se mit à pleurer en silence, sans bouger, submergé par quelque chose qu'il lui semblait avoir oublié depuis longtemps. Il ferma les yeux. C'était comme plonger dans un souvenir chaleureux, d'une douceur inexplicable, et il se rappela qu'un jour, des années plus tôt, il l'avait aimée, ils avaient joué ensemble, partagé des secrets et des rêves ; il pleura longtemps encore, mais elle ne le lâcha pas et, pendant un instant, il espéra qu'ils resteraient ainsi pour toujours, à prétendre qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants et que rien n'avait changé et ne changerait jamais.

« Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien, c'est promis. Plus personne ne te fera de mal, Vanitas. Pas tant que je serai à tes côtés. »

Elle le relâcha et lui essuya les joues.

« Regarde-toi. C'est la première fois que je te vois pleurer depuis bien des années. Allez, viens. Allons faire un tour dehors. »

Elle le prit par la main, il la suivit sans résister.

 _xxxxx_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là, Ven avait déjà quitté la chambre. Ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, ces temps-ci. Il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Il prit quelques minutes pour s'habiller avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée en bâillant. Ven était sans doute installé dans la cuisine, comme à son habitude. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec le personnel qui y travaillait et y passait la plupart de ses matinées. Quand Vanitas y entra, cependant, il n'y trouva personne d'autre qu'une jeune pâtissière qui se figea en le voyant.

« Où est Ven ? », demanda-t-il sèchement.

Elle secoua la tête.

« Monsieur Ansem et lui sont sortis il y a une heure environ », expliqua-t-elle.

Il serra les dents. Ansem avait pris la mauvaise habitude de fourrer le nez dans ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il lui en toucherait un mot.

La jeune femme déposa le petit-déjeuner sur la table avant de reprendre son travail.

« Que faites-vous ? demanda Vanitas en mangeant un petit pain sans appétit.

— Madame votre mère a commandé un dessert spécial pour votre invité.

— Notre invité ? Qui ? »

Elle lui lança un regard interloqué.

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur. On ne m'a rien dit de plus. »

Vanitas la remercia d'un signe de tête, prit un pain pour la route et sortit retrouver Ven et Ansem. S'il y avait un invité important, le précepteur devait sans doute être au courant. Rien ne lui échappait, en général.

Il tenta son bureau mais n'y trouva personne ; personne dans le jardin non plus, ni dans les salons qu'Ansem aimait fréquenter lorsqu'il n'avait rien à faire.

Il finit par les trouver tous les deux dans la bibliothèque, l'homme plongé dans un livre, Ven perdu dans la contemplation du jardin, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes. Vanitas s'éclaircit la gorge.

« L'invité, dit-il. Qui est-ce ? »

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard. Ven avait le teint hâve. Vanitas sentit monter en lui une angoisse indicible.

« Qui ? insista-t-il.

— Maître Eraqus a insisté pour rendre visite à la maison qui a engagé son jeune élève, expliqua Ansem d'une voix calme. Il semblerait qu'il hésite à revoir sa position. »

La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ven regarda ailleurs.

« Maître Eraqus ? répéta Vanitas.

— Lui-même.

— Il ne peut pas venir ici.

— Il arrive dans moins d'une heure, pourtant. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Vanitas. Il m'a demandé des nouvelles de la maison et a voulu venir voir par lui-même. Ta mère n'a émis aucune objection.

— Vous lui avez proposé de...

— Il m'a demandé un entretien avec ta mère. Tu sais que je ne peux pas le lui refuser sans une bonne raison.

— Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites.

— Écoute, Vanitas. Je sais que c'est compliqué pour l'instant, mais...

— Non, vous ne comprenez pas.

— C'est une simple visite de routine. Il ne pourra rien faire sans ton accord, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. »

Vanitas risqua un coup d'œil à Ven qui s'obstina à l'ignorer.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Xion entra sans attendre de réponse.

« Maître Ansem, dit-elle, Maître Eraqus arrivera d'un instant à l'autre. Ma mère vous prie de bien vouloir l'accueillir à l'entrée.

— Il est en avance, remarqua-t-il.

— Je crois qu'il souhaite s'entretenir en privé avec vous.

— Bien. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Xion. »

Il quitta la pièce.

« Tu devrais t'habiller convenablement, Vani. Ce serait dommage de faire mauvaise impression. »

Il hocha la tête avec raideur.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air dans vos assiettes, déclara-t-elle. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Non, rien.

— Menteur. Un problème avec Maître Eraqus ?

— Rien qui te concerne.

— Comme tu voudras. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin d'une alliée. »

Elle jaugea Ven un instant puis s'en alla à son tour. Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux. L'auxiliaire ne voulait toujours pas croiser le regard de Vanitas.

« Viens », ordonna ce dernier.

Ven le suivit jusque dans sa chambre pour le regarder s'asseoir sur une chaise, droit comme un i.

« On devrait s'habiller correctement », dit Ven en voyant que Vanitas ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Celui-ci l'observait sans ciller.

« Non, répondit-il. Pas toi.

— Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix était apathique.

« Parce que tu ne descends pas.

— Il est venu pour moi.

— C'est pour nous que tu travailles.

— Il viendra me chercher...

— Ven, écoute-moi. Tu ne descendras pas, il ne viendra pas te chercher ici. Il faudra me passer sur le corps. Tu comprends ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Merci », murmura-t-il.

Vanitas grommela quelque chose en réponse puis prétexta la recherche de vêtements plus appropriés pour ne pas avoir à le regarder. Il ne faisait pas ça pour Ven. Il faisait ça pour lui. Parce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être seul à nouveau, parce qu'il ne voulait pas devoir supporter la culpabilité qui le rongerait sans doute, parce qu'il voulait continuer à l'avoir à ses côtés, aux siens et aux siens seuls, le garder sans partage, pour ne pas qu'il l'oublie et qu'il se lie à quelqu'un d'autre – qu'il _aime_ quelqu'un d'autre. S'il n'y avait pas d'espoir pour lui, alors il n'y en aurait pour personne.

Il faisait ça parce qu'il haïssait Eraqus, aussi, et il ne l'oubliait pas.

Il ne trouva rien de particulièrement seyant à se mettre, aussi décida-t-il de descendre tel qu'il était – tant pis pour les regards de sa mère. Il était chez lui, après tout. Il n'avait pas à se mettre sur son trente-et-un pour saluer un tueur d'enfant.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand Ven l'arrêta.

« Je ne veux pas partir d'ici, avoua l'auxiliaire à voix basse. J'aime cet endroit et...

— C'est bon.

— Non, attends. Écoute-moi. »

Il avait repris un peu de couleur. Vanitas croisa les bras, mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— Je ne dis pas seulement ça à cause d'Eraqus. Je... j'ai peur de lui, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que... enfin, se reprit-t-il, ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si mon maître avait été quelqu'un de bien... j'aime cette maison. J'aime les gens qui y vivent. J'aime mon travail, même si... enfin, quels que soient les différends qu'on pourrait avoir... j'aime travailler ici. Je ne veux pas m'en aller.

— Je sais.

— Ce job et toi... c'est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. »

Vanitas tourna les talons.

 _xxxxx_

Eraqus n'était pas très grand mais il dégageait une aura de puissance que nul ne pouvait ignorer. Ses cheveux étaient attachés à l'arrière de son crâne et quelques cicatrices barraient son visage. Il hochait lentement la tête tandis que la maîtresse de maison lui expliquait quelque chose que Vanitas n'écoutait même pas, trop occupé à ruminer une rage qu'il tâchait de contenir au mieux. Xion, assise dans le fauteuil d'en face, lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Il ravala sa haine avec difficulté. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« Alors vous en êtes satisfaite ? », demanda Eraqus avec un léger sourire.

Il avait les mains croisées sur les genoux. Il ne cillait pas.

« Mon fils est toujours là et je ne l'ai jamais vu d'aussi bonne composition, répondit son interlocutrice. Il ne m'a donné aucune raison de douter de lui, pour l'instant. Il est jeune, et pratiquement toute la maisonnée a décidé de le prendre sous son aile. À l'exception de Xion, bien sûr, mais rares sont ceux qui parviennent à gagner son affection. Je n'y suis moi-même jamais parvenue. »

Xion ne réagit pas à la pique, préférant adresser un sourire poli à sa mère qui gloussa. Eraqus, lui, fixait Vanitas, pensif.

« Il est jeune, en effet... dit-il. Trop, peut-être.

— N'est-ce pas pour cette raison précise qu'il a été envoyé ici ?

— Oh, le garçon s'est proposé lui-même. Je le croyais prêt à partir, mais dernièrement...

— Vous revoyez votre opinion ?

— Il était encore un enfant, quand il est parti. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte. Peut-être aurait-il été plus malin de le former quelques années encore... il est efficace, mais je crains qu'il ne puisse faire des erreurs qui pourraient aisément être évitées avec une formation plus poussée. »

Vanitas constata avec soulagement que sa mère n'avait pas l'air convaincue. Elle l'aimait bien, après tout. Xion elle-même fronçait les sourcils.

« Je vous avouerai que j'espérais le croiser aujourd'hui, poursuivit Eraqus. Est-il indisposé ?

— Il va très bien, le rassura la maîtresse de maison. À vrai dire, je pensais qu'il...

— Il ne se sentait _pas_ très bien, la coupa Vanitas. Je l'ai envoyé se reposer.

— Je vois... il viendra peut-être plus tard, dans ce cas ? demanda Eraqus.

— Il avait l'air plutôt mal », intervint Xion.

Vanitas était content de la voir prendre son parti malgré l'aversion qu'elle avait pour l'auxiliaire. Il lui adressa un sourire discret qu'elle lui rendit accompagné un clin d'œil.

« Dommage, dit l'invité. Mes élèves sont un peu comme mes enfants, vous savez. Dès que l'un d'eux s'en va, c'est comme perdre un membre de ma famille. Ven était l'un de mes préférés. Il ne manquait pas d'enthousiasme. »

Ils déjeunèrent dans une salle très éclairée que la famille utilisait peu et les sujets de conversations se suivirent avec facilité. Eraqus, Vanitas devait l'admettre, était un homme qui inspirait confiance et semblait facile à vivre ; s'il remarqua que l'adolescent était distant, il n'en dit rien et resta d'une politesse exquise jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Eraqus sollicita un entretien privé avec Vanitas, entretien que sa mère accorda sans y réfléchir une seconde. Ils se retirèrent dans la véranda et furent bientôt rejoints par Ansem qui les salua d'un signe de tête.

Vanitas comprit que tout avait été prévu depuis le début ; il avait droit à une réunion et bonne et due forme. Tant pis. Il ne se laisserait pas démonter.

« Ven n'est pas là ? demanda Ansem, cette fois.

— Vous l'avez vu vous-même, rétorqua Vanitas. Il dort.

— Il n'avait pas l'air bien, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai pensé qu'il viendrait quand même saluer son maître et tuteur. »

Vanitas lui lança un regard assassin auquel Ansem répondit par un haussement de sourcil. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

« A-t-il souvent des problèmes de santé ? fit Eraqus.

— C'est la première fois, je crois », répondit Ansem.

L'invité caressa sa moustache puis sourit. « Ne perdons pas du temps en conversations inutiles. Vanitas – je peux te tutoyer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser.

« Bien. Que penses-tu de mon apprenti ? »

 _Si vous saviez._

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre.

— Tu es satisfait de son service ?

— Oui. Il a maîtrisé un intrus manifestement engagé pour me mettre hors d'état de nuire, une nuit. »

Ansem fronça les sourcils.

« Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il. Quand ça ?

— Il y a quelques semaines. Je n'ai pas jugé utile de vous le raconter, puisque le problème était réglé. »

Il ne posa pas plus de questions. Eraqus s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Ton précepteur m'a laissé entendre que les choses n'allaient pas toujours bien, entre vous deux. »

Vanitas resta sans voix. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, il serrait convulsivement le poing droit, tendu.

« Mon précepteur n'en a manifestement pas suffisamment vu pour se faire une idée réaliste de la situation, répondit-il froidement.

— S'il y a le moindre problème...

— Il n'y en a pas. Ven est l'auxiliaire idéal. Il ne m'a jamais fait défaut et se trouve être plutôt efficace. Regardez, ma mère l'avait engagé pour m'empêcher de courir les rues à faire quelque chose d'idiot, et ça fait des mois que je ne suis pas sorti d'ici. Merveilleux, non ? »

Eraqus rit.

« Efficace, en effet. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Mais je pensais ce que j'ai dit au cours du dîner. Ventus est encore un enfant, quoi qu'il puisse en dire. Je ne lui ai pas appris tout ce que je savais, et je pense qu'un retour chez lui lui permettra de remettre certaines choses dans l'ordre. J'ai appris que tu pensais à engager un autre auxiliaire à sa place. Laisse-moi te soutenir dans cette décision. »

C'était un cauchemar.

Un sentiment insidieux s'empara de Vanitas et il dut se concentrer pour garder un visage le plus calme possible. Ansem l'avait trahi. Il lui avait tout raconté.

Il fut soudain frappé par une évidence qui le heurta de plein fouet. Ansem était l'ami d'Eraqus. Et il ne savait pas.

Il n'était au courant de rien. Il avait cru bien faire.

« J'ai changé d'avis, dit Vanitas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre auxiliaire.

— Mais tu disais... commença Ansem.

— Je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre. »

Eraqus se pencha un peu vers lui, l'air avenant.

« J'ai bien d'autres apprentis avec plus d'expérience qui seraient parfaits pour toi. Il ne s'agirait pas d'un changement définitif, bien entendu ; Ventus reviendra dès que son éducation sera terminée. Il n'en a que pour un an ou deux.

— C'est hors de question.

— Tu n'y as même pas réfléchi. Quel est son avis sur la question ? Je sais qu'il ne se sent pas bien mais, dans ma demeure, cela ne l'aurait pas empêché de faire son devoir. J'ai peur que le manque d'entraînement lui fasse perdre de son efficacité. Il a besoin d'un cadre. Il a besoin de retrouver sa famille. »

Vanitas ricana. C'était la meilleure.

« Ven n'a pas de famille, _maître_. Il est orphelin.

— Je sais, oui. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a vécu tant d'années chez moi. Penses-y, Vanitas. Si tu tiens à lui, tu devrais le laisser rentrer. Je dis ça pour ton bien autant que pour le sien. Tu gagnerais beaucoup à avoir auprès de toi quelqu'un de plus mature, de plus avisé. Je ne doute pas des conseils de Ventus, mais...

— Ne vous fatiguez pas à argumenter. Mon choix est fait.

— Vanitas, intervint Ansem, je sais que tu as de l'affection pour lui, mais je suis d'accord avec Eraqus. Il serait peut-être temps pour vous de vous éloigner un peu l'un de l'autre. Ne serait-ce que pour le laisser souffler un peu...

— Restez en dehors de ça », siffla Vanitas.

Ansem n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mieux valait qu'il se taise.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de m'apprécier beaucoup, remarqua Eraqus. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ton antipathie ?

— Vous avez mis quelqu'un à mon service contre ma volonté avant de tenter de me le retirer contre ma volonté également. N'est-ce pas suffisant ?

— Une attitude bien puérile, commenta l'invité. Ven est comme toi, et c'est pour cela qu'il serait préférable qu'il... pourquoi n'irais-tu pas le chercher, tiens ? Être un peu patraque ne devrait pas l'empêcher de passer quelques minutes avec nous, si ?

— Il ne... »

À cet instant précis, porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un Ven un peu hésitant.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt », s'excusa-t-il.

Vanitas se glaça.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, fit Eraqus. Assieds-toi, tu arrives pile au bon moment. »

Il s'exécuta docilement, se plaçant à la gauche de Vanitas qui grinçait des dents.

« Nous discutions de ton avenir, expliqua Eraqus. Comme je le disais à Vanitas, te laisser partir si jeune était une regrettable erreur qui peut, heureusement, être aisément corrigée. Tu sais comme moi que ta formation est loin d'être terminée. Je peux difficilement laisser un élève à moitié formé travailler dans une famille aussi importante. Terra s'est proposé pour te remplacer ici – ainsi, Vanitas ne sera pas laissé sans auxiliaire le temps de ton absence. Tu pourras reprendre ta place ici dès que tu en auras terminé chez nous, si tu y tiens. »

Ven baissa la tête mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

« Écoute, ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques mois. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu ici, répondit-il d'une voix faible.

— Et c'était plus qu'assez, ajouta Vanitas.

— Réfléchis bien, Ventus. C'est ta décision avant tout.

— Vous voyez bien qu'il n'a aucune envie de partir avec vous !

— Ce que je vois, c'est un enfant gâté qui n'a aucune envie qu'on lui retire sa seule source de divertissement. Le garçon peut parler pour lui. N'est-ce pas, Ven ? »

Le visage de ce dernier se décomposa.

« Je...

— Aqua est impatiente de te revoir, l'interrompit Eraqus. Tu lui manques beaucoup, tu sais ? Tu sais que tu en as besoin. »

Ansem qui, jusqu'à présent, écoutait la conversation en silence, posa soudain une main sur l'épaule de l'auxiliaire.

« Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser quelques jours de réflexion ? »

Ven sourit.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de quelques jours. J'ai pris ma décision.

— Qui est ? demanda Eraqus.

— Je suis conscient de mes défauts et je sais quelles sont mes faiblesses, mais... je pense faire du bon travail. Je m'en irai le jour où on me considérera comme inutile. Pour l'instant, si cela convient à mes employeurs, je reste ici.

— N'importe qui pourrait te remplacer, tu sais, dit Eraqus. Ce n'est pas un problème.

— C'en est un pour moi, répliqua Vanitas.

— Je suis désolé si je vous cause de la peine, intervint Ven. Mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, ma décision est prise. (Il se tourna vers Vanitas.) Si tu veux toujours de moi...

— Bien sûr. »

Eraqus soupira.

« Bien, voilà qui est fait. N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous changez d'avis. Tu es toujours le bienvenu à la maison, Ventus. N'oublie pas d'où tu viens.

— Je ne l'oublie pas. »

Vanitas et lui se levèrent d'un même mouvement et saluèrent les deux hommes avant de se glisser dehors. Ils gardèrent le silence dans le couloir de peur que quelqu'un les entende discuter. En bas des escaliers, Xion les attendait, les bras croisés.

« Alors ? fit-elle en les jaugeant sans la moindre gêne. De quoi il voulait parler ? »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

« Eraqus espérait repartir avec Ven, expliqua Vanitas.

— C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé. Et ?

— C'est absurde, bien entendu. Il reste ici.

— Tant mieux. Je ne t'aime pas beaucoup, dit-elle à l'auxiliaire, mais cet homme me fout un peu trop les jetons.

— Ravi de l'apprendre.

— Maman n'aurait jamais été d'accord, de toute façon. Je suppose que tout est bien qui finit bien ?

— Il reviendra, déclara Ven. Il n'abandonne pas si facilement.

— Moi non plus, répondit Vanitas. Qu'il revienne, s'il le veut. Viens, allons-nous-en avant qu'il décide de revenir à la charge. »

Quand Ven le suivit dans les escaliers, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

 **IX**

Vanitas dormait à poing fermés, enroulé dans ses couvertures pour se protéger des températures glaciales de la nuit. Il fronçait un peu les sourcils, tourmenté par un rêve qu'il oublierait probablement au réveil, comme tous les autres.

Ven, lui, était bien éveillé. Il lui arrivait parfois de se lever au milieu de la nuit pour une raison qui lui échappait ; il ouvrait les yeux, simplement, et il réfléchissait en sondant les ténèbres de la chambre, en écoutant la respiration lente de Vanitas quelques mètres plus loin.

Ce soir-là, il attendit que le sommeil le reprenne, sans succès. Alors il se leva, se dirigea vers la fenêtre, contempla le jardin silencieux et plongé dans l'ombre. Il le contempla longtemps. Puis il ouvrit la fenêtre.

Le vent froid comme les bruits de la nuit s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, ce qui ne tarda pas à réveiller Vanitas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda-t-il, la voix pâteuse.

— Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé.

— Comme si tu l'avais pas voulu. Ferme-ça, il gèle. »

Ven s'exécuta.

« Merci. Maintenant, j'aimerais dormir, alors...

— Tu me hais toujours ? »

L'auxiliaire le vit se pincer l'arrête du nez avec un profond soupir.

« Tu as la mémoire courte, non ? asséna Vanitas. T'as oublié la raison pour laquelle on s'est... disputés ? Enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, commenta-t-il entre ses dents.

— Mais tu m'en veux. »

C'était une affirmation. Vanitas s'assit en tailleurs, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

« Crétin. C'est pas à toi que j'en veux. »

Ven lui lança un regard dubitatif qu'il balaya d'un geste. « Je t'en aurais voulu si... j'en sais rien, si tu t'étais fichu de moi. Si tu l'avais dit à quelqu'un. Mais tu n'es pas ce genre de personne, si ? C'est pour ça que... enfin, j'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir. J'ai été idiot, c'est tout. Fallait que je digère... enfin, tu vois. Rassuré ?

— Pas vraiment.

— Mouais... »

Ven s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour se rasseoir sur son lit. Puis il sourit.

« Merci de m'avoir gardé ici, dit-il.

— Ça mérite pas vraiment de remerciements. Je l'ai fait pour moi. »

Il fallait toujours qu'il trouve une excuse pour chaque acte de bienveillance dont il était accusé.

« Je serai toujours reconnaissant de t'avoir rencontré, dit Ven.

— Je ne devrais pas être content d'entendre ça au beau milieu de la nuit. »

Il se recoucha en bâillant.

« C'est l'heure de dormir, les enfants, marmonna-t-il. Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit... »

Les yeux de Ven papillonnèrent. Il s'enroula dans ses couvertures avec un soupir d'aise.

Enfin, il s'endormit.

 **X**

« Tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà. »

Ven ignora la réplique. Il s'installa dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Un sourire aux lèvres, Xion le suivit. Elle s'adossa au mur, amusée.

« Mon frère t'a viré ?

— Non. »

Il n'avait pas tellement envie de parler avec elle. Elle était plus gentille, ces derniers temps, surtout avec Vanitas, l'encourageant pour la moindre petite chose et lui proposant parfois de jouer du piano avec elle, « comme avant ». L'intéressé l'avait pris avec circonspection, d'abord, pour progressivement s'ouvrir à elle comme il le faisait avec Ven, comme si leurs années de rivalité avaient fondu comme neige au soleil.

Mais l'auxiliaire n'était pas idiot. Il lui suffisait de regarder le visage de l'aînée de la fratrie pour l'entendre à nouveau murmurer : _Je m'y prendrai mieux la prochaine fois. Et je n'aurai pas besoin de me cacher, crois-moi._

Xion n'était pas le genre de fille qui parlait à la légère.

Elle s'assit face à lui, le menton posé sur le dos de ses mains.

« Je suis contente qu'on ait enfin réussi à se réconcilier, lui et moi, dit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. On ne s'entendait pas si mal, quand on était petits, tu sais ?

— Arrête.

— Quoi ?

— Il y croit peut-être, mais pas moi. Je ne suis pas dupe.

— Allons bon. De quoi m'accuses-tu, cette fois ? De chercher à regagner son affection ? Nous sommes frère et sœur, après tout. La famille... enfin, tu ne dois pas y connaître grand chose. » Elle bâilla. « En parlant de famille, Eraqus est encore venu, aujourd'hui. Il a discuté longuement avec ma mère. Je ne peux pas sentir ce type. J'espère qu'il ne va pas encore essayer de la séduire rien que pour te récupérer... tant d'insistance, c'est presque malsain. Il est quoi, pour toi, déjà ?

— Un professeur, j'imagine, répondit platement Ven.

— Un professeur ? Bizarre. On dirait que tu attires tout un tas de personnes différentes. »

Il ignora le sous-entendu. Elle s'ennuyait, il le voyait bien ; la meilleure façon de la faire partir était de ne pas répondre à ses provocations.

« Vanitas t'a déjà raconté l'épisode de l'harmonica ? »

Ses yeux brillaient de malice. Conscient de tomber dans un piège, il secoua la tête.

« C'est une drôle d'histoire. J'allais avoir neuf ans, il en avait sept. J'avais reçu un joli petit harmonica de la part d'une tante qui est décédée depuis. J'y tenais beaucoup. J'y jouais souvent, et j'étais assez douée, pour une gamine. Évidemment, un jour, j'ai ouvert le tiroir où je l'avais caché pour constater qu'il avait disparu. Vanitas l'avait pris et jouait un air de son invention dans le petit salon. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait ?

— Non... »

Elle lui sourit.

« Je suis entrée, continua-t-elle tout de même, je l'ai écouté et je l'ai applaudi. Il était tout rouge, tu sais, parce qu'il savait que je détestais qu'il vole mes affaires. Mais je n'ai rien dit. Je lui ai donné l'autorisation formelle de l'utiliser quand il le voulait, parce qu'il jouait merveilleusement bien et qu'il aurait pu devenir un grand musicien. Il avait sept ans, alors il était très content. Il m'a juré qu'il deviendrait le meilleur joueur d'harmonica au monde.

« Pourtant, tu sais quoi ? À l'instant même où il l'avait touché – non, à l'instant où j'avais constaté sa disparition, où j'avais su qu'il l'avait désiré – j'ai commencé à haïr cet objet. C'était mon bien le plus précieux et il me l'avait volé. Mais j'ai continué à sourire. Je lui ai dit qu'on partageait – c'est ce que font les frère et sœur, non ? »

Ven n'aimait pas trop ce qu'il commençait à voir venir, mais il garda la bouche fermée.

« Il y a joué une semaine durant. Le samedi, je lui ai écrit une lettre pour l'inviter à donner un concert dans le parc derrière la maison. Tu ne l'as jamais vu, bien sûr, parce qu'il est fermé depuis l'invasion ; mais c'était un endroit où nous sortions souvent et que j'aimais beaucoup. Je l'ai donc attendu sur un des petits bancs devant l'étang. Il est arrivé pile à l'heure. » Ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudain. « Il était si content. C'était le début de la gloire. Tu aurais dû voir ses yeux, Ven ; c'était un enfant charmant, à l'époque, il croyait aux elfes et aux fées, il s'émerveillait pour un rien. Tu l'aurais aimé, j'en suis sûre. »

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil qui lui resta en travers de la gorge.

« Je tenais l'harmonica entre les mains, poursuivit-elle, et j'ai _malencontreusement_ choppé sur une pierre quand il avait le dos tourné. Entre nous, je l'avais un peu fait exprès ; quoi qu'il en soit, l'harmonica est tombé à l'eau. Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait absolument qu'on le récupère, sans quoi _Mère_ allait nous passer un savon. Je me suis mise à pleurer – il était le seul idiot à encore y croire – et il a sauté à l'eau.

« Et tu sais quoi ? Au moment où sa tête a disparu sous la surface, j'ai espéré, espéré, j'ai prié, même, pour que la prochaine fois que je verrais son visage, il serait blême, froid, et au fond d'un cercueil. »

Devant le manque de réaction de l'auxiliaire, elle sourit.

« Il _aurait pu_ se noyer, à vrai dire, mais un domestique qui passait par là l'a secouru à temps. Par chance, je l'avais déjà un peu tué ; à son réveil, toutes ses illusions avaient été balayées de son regard, et il a cessé pour toujours de croire aux fées et à l'amour fraternel.

— Tu es un monstre.

— Un monstre ? Peut-être. Mais je lui ai rendu service, crois-moi. Il n'a plus jamais fondé d'espoirs en des quêtes inutiles. Il n'a plus fait confiance à personne – et c'est une leçon que tout le monde devrait apprendre. Même la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde est susceptible de te trahir. Une précieuse leçon qu'il a pourtant oubliée au moment même où il a posé les yeux sur toi.

— Je n'ai...

— S'il tombe dans un piège, ce sera de ta faute. Il n'a plus besoin de croire aux fées.

— Si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit...

— Moi ? » Elle éclata de rire. « Je ne suis pas celle qui le blesse le plus ici. Qui l'a consolé quand son pauvre cœur s'est brisé en un million de petits morceaux tranchants ? Il pleurait, tu sais, il pleurait vraiment. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus baissé sa garde comme ça devant moi. C'est dire comme il allait mal. J'aurais pu l'écraser comme un insecte en quelques mots bien placés.

— Je n'ai pas voulu faire ça.

— Mais tu l'as fait. Regarde-le. C'est toi qui le mets en danger. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, moi, c'est attendre. Il viendra tout seul. Je te l'ai dit, non ? Je n'aurai même pas besoin de me cacher, parce que ce n'est pas moi qui le pousserai à l'eau. »

Elle se leva. Elle ne souriait plus.

« À ta place, ajouta-t-elle, je ne le lâcherais pas des yeux. »

 _xxxxx_

Vanitas retirait la mie de son pain pour la rouler en petites boules qu'il alignait consciencieusement sur la table.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il après que Ven lui eût parlé de ses inquiétudes, Xion adore faire comme si elle était un génie du mal, mais c'est juste une gamine qui s'ennuie. Elle n'a rien d'autre à faire, c'est tout. Quant à cette histoire d'harmonica, ce n'est jamais arrivé.

— Ah... »

Ven n'avait pas l'air tout à fait convaincu. Ennuyé, Vanitas lui lança une boulette de pain sur le front. « Arrête ça, va. Pourquoi j'aurais été voler un truc sur lequel elle avait laissé sa salive ? Quelle horreur. Elle aime te faire peur, voilà tout. Tu es la victime idéale, apparemment.

— Elle n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

— Elle a dix-sept ans, Ven. C'est une gosse, pas un monstre. »

Ven aurait aimé en être certain. Comme Vanitas avait décrété que le sujet était clos, il garda ses doutes pour lui. Il jugea préférable de changer de sujet.

« Eraqus est encore venu aujourd'hui, annonça-t-il.

— Encore ? Il n'arrête jamais, ma parole.

— Je t'ai dit qu'il n'abandonnerait pas.

— Mmh. Ansem m'a dit que sa prison avait été attaquée.

— Attaquée ? Par qui ?

— _Eux_ , qui d'autre ? Il faut croire qu'ils sont devenus plus téméraires qu'avant. Je suppose que tes petits camarades les ont renvoyés d'où ils venaient dans la minute.

— J'imagine, oui... »

Il était tout de même un peu mal à l'aise.

« Il a peut-être simplement raconté ça pour te faire revenir.

— Peut-être... »

Mais il en doutait. Il se leva pour regarder à la fenêtre, pensif. Ils ne s'étaient jamais approchés de la maison, avant, pas suffisamment pour les mettre en danger. _Les temps changent_ , pensa-t-il. _Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux et agressifs._

Il reçut une boulette de pain dur à l'arrière du crâne. Vanitas arborait son plus bel air innocent. Un enfant. Pas moins que lui, sans doute. Il ramassa la boulette par terre pour un retour à l'envoyeur.

« Quelle agressivité, Ventus ! s'exclama Vanitas.

— Tu m'as provoqué. Il fallait t'y attendre.

— Mais c'est moi qui ai les munitions, tu sais ? Tu devrais faire attention à mieux choisir tes victimes. » Sur ces mots, il lui lança une demi-douzaine de projectiles que Ven eut le plus grand mal à éviter à la figure.

Il s'interrompit immédiatement lorsque Ansem entra sans même frapper. « Ta mère t'appelle, Vanitas, lui apprit-il. Il semblerait qu'Eraqus ait demandé à te parler. »

Celui-ci jura sans même s'excuser. Ansem fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Au moment où Ven esquissa un mouvement pour se lever, le précepteur l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Reste ici, Ven. Discutons un peu, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Vanitas haussa les sourcils. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et quitta la pièce en grommelant.

Ansem s'installa à la place que son élève venait de quitter. Il n'ouvrit la bouche que lorsque Ven prit place en face de lui.

« Il y a plusieurs sujets que j'espère évoquer avec toi aujourd'hui, introduisit l'homme. J'espère que tu n'avais pas autre chose à faire. »

Ven secoua la tête.

« Bien. Pour commencer : comment se passent les choses, avec Vanitas ?

— Les choses ?

— Il ne me confie plus rien, ces derniers temps. Vous n'étiez pas en très bons termes, la dernière fois que je lui ai réellement parlé. »

Le garçon se rembrunit. « Ça va mieux. Nous nous sommes réconciliés.

— Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. J'avoue avoir eu quelques craintes lorsqu'il a demandé ton licenciement. Je suppose qu'il a fait ça sur un coup de tête... mais ça m'amène à une autre question. À propos d'Eraqus. »

Ven sentit son sang se glacer. Il fit de son mieux pour que ses sentiments ne laissent aucun indice sur son visage résolument impassible.

« Tu sais qu'il insiste toujours pour te voir rentrer chez lui, dit Ansem.

— Je sais.

— Et que Vanitas insiste pour que tu restes. »

Silence.

« Tu sais, Ven, c'est ta décision, au final. Mais si Vanitas fait tout ça pour t'empêcher de le quitter malgré tes désirs, alors...

— Il ne le fait pas pour ça. »

Ansem haussa les sourcils. « Pourquoi, alors ?

— Il le fait parce que je ne veux pas y retourner.

— J'avoue ne pas tout saisir.

— Je ne veux pas partir d'ici. Il le sait. Il peut jouer l'égocentrique autant qu'il le veut, je sais qu'il fait tout ça pour moi. Je ne veux pas m'en aller. »

Nouveau silence. Lourd, cette fois. Ansem s'appuya un peu plus contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Je croyais que sa méfiance envers Eraqus n'était due qu'à un de ses habituels caprices, soupira-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas de la méfiance. Il le hait.

— Vraiment ? Ça m'étonne de lui. Il a plutôt tendance à ignorer ceux qui l'ennuient.

— Il le hait parce que je suis incapable d'y arriver moi-même. J'aurais de bonnes raisons de le haïr, pourtant, mais il est comme mon père et il m'est difficile de m'en détacher suffisamment pour y parvenir. J'espère toujours qu'il viendra me sortir de mes cauchemars, qu'il me dira que tout ça n'était rien, que tout changera à présent. Vanitas est un mur indispensable élevé entre nous deux.

— Il te protège de lui ?

— Il me protège de moi-même.

— Tu as fui...

— Vous le saviez, non ? Tout le monde le sait. Maître Eraqus aussi.

— Je l'avais envisagé, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était conscient. Tu es sciemment venu chercher la protection que pouvait t'offrir un poste dans une maison comme celle-ci.

— Vous ne m'apprenez pas grand chose.

— Ça explique son soudain changement de comportement..., réfléchit Ansem. Vanitas n'est pas aussi insensible qu'il le laisse paraître, on dirait.

— Ne faites pas comme si vous aviez déjà été dupe. »

Ansem laissa échapper un gloussement. « C'est vrai, dit-il. Mais c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je l'apprécie.

— Moi aussi. »

Le précepteur se leva pour faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé. Ven, perdu dans ses pensées, dessinait des arabesques sur la table du bout du doigt.

Il avait utilisé Vanitas comme bouclier contre Eraqus sans aucun remord. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir. Vanitas en était conscient et il n'avait rien dit. Il l'acceptait comme il acceptait sa présence continuelle à ses côtés : sans un mot.

Mais Vanitas n'était pas supposé le protéger du monde extérieur. Il pouvait presque l'entendre, pourtant, s'opposer encore une fois à celui qui l'avait élevé, qui cherchait encore et toujours à récupérer l'élève qu'il avait abandonné trop tôt. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Ansem posa une tasse devant lui puis la remplit à ras bord.

« Vous m'avez demandé d'être sa conscience », murmura Ven.

Ansem touillait dans sa propre tasse en attendant la suite. Ven soupira.

« Il a fini par devenir mon cœur », révéla-t-il.

Vanitas était là pour se soucier des choses qui ne l'atteignaient plus. Il pouvait haïr ceux qui étaient hors de sa portée. Il pouvait faire face à celui devant lequel il se recroquevillait. Il ne cherchait jamais d'excuses, pas pour ça. Son cœur battait, fort et clair, et il le guidait sur des chemins que Ven n'entreverrait sans doute jamais, vers des destinations qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer dans sa tête pleine d'une apathie mortelle. Il haïssait et il aimait. Il agissait.

 _Il déteste Eraqus parce que j'en suis incapable._

 _Il m'aime parce que j'en suis incapable._

 _J'ai emprunté ses émotions et je les ai faites miennes pour essayer de me rappeler ce que mon cœur a oublié depuis longtemps. Comment battre. Comment vivre._

« L'amour n'est pas un défaut, Ven. Pas plus que la compassion. »

L'auxiliaire esquissa un faible sourire.

« Il l'est quand on le dirige vers des personnes qui ne le méritent pas.

— Parles-tu d'Eraqus ou de toi-même ?

— Des deux, peut-être. Je ne sais pas si je le mérite.

— Tout le monde mérite l'amour de ses semblables. C'est ce qui fait de nous de meilleures personnes. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir. »

Il n'en était pas si sûr. Il préféra se taire. Ansem avala une gorgée de thé avant de hocher gravement la tête.

« Laisse-moi te dire une chose : quoi que tu puisses en penser, il n'y a pas de mauvaise façon d'aimer quelqu'un. S'il vient du fond de ton cœur, du fond de ton âme, l'amour est une bénédiction.

— Il a fait de mon enfance un enfer.

— Et tu devrais te sentir coupable de cela ? Eraqus ne t'aimait pas, Ven, mais l'amour que tu lui portes n'en est pas pour autant une faiblesse. C'est une force. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu lui pardonnes, ni que tu cautionnes ses actes. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu oublies. L'aimer est un cadeau que tu te fais à toi-même. S'il est incapable de le comprendre, de s'en montrer digne, alors il sera le seul à manquer quelque chose. Tu auras fait tout ce que tu as pu. La haine peut sembler attirante mais, à long terme, elle devient un fardeau.

— Je n'en sais rien. Je veux juste qu'il comprenne.

— Tu devrais lui parler.

— Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas le regarder dans les yeux. Quand je le vois, je perds toute volonté. Il m'a élevé de cette façon.

— Crois-tu n'être qu'un produit de son éducation ? N'as-tu rien appris, après tant de mois passés aux côtés de Vanitas ? »

Il resta silencieux un moment.

« J'ai besoin de réfléchir, dit-il enfin.

— D'accord. Mais ne te torture pas inutilement. »

Il accueillit le conseil d'un signe de tête puis tourna les talons. Ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'à la chambre de Vanitas – la sienne aussi –, vide et plongée dans l'ombre. Quelqu'un avait refermé les rideaux. Ven n'en était pas mécontent.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et, aussi soudainement qu'involontairement, il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux puis couler le long de ses tempes pour atterrir sur l'oreiller. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il pleurait. Il n'essaya pas de se retenir.

Il était si calme qu'un visiteur impromptu l'aurait probablement cru endormi. Pour bien faire, il ferma les yeux, prit de longues inspirations, expira jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'air dans ses poumons. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se calmer. Il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur au creux de son oreille. Il pensa à Vanitas. Lui adressa une prière muette.

 _Il n'y a peut-être pas de mauvaise façon d'aimer, mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi emprunter ton cœur un moment encore. Jusqu'à ce que je sois capable d'affronter mon propre regard à nouveau. Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de la façon dont on fait pour revenir parmi les vivants._

 _xxxxx_

Les jours passèrent trop vite. Ven regardait par la fenêtre, c'était l'hiver ; il lui avait suffit de cligner des yeux, c'était le printemps.

Les feuilles repoussaient timidement sur les arbres. Certaines fleurs précoces s'ouvraient déjà pour accueillir la lumière du soleil. Le jardinier allait et venait dans le jardin, plus affairé que jamais.

Il ne faisait pas chaud, mais cela n'empêchait pas Vanitas de sortir dès que l'occasion s'en présentait, hantant dans le jardin comme un fantôme. Il lui arrivait de s'arrêter devant le mur puis de regarder vers le ciel. _L'hiver est fini_ , songea Ven. _Il veut rentrer chez lui._

Les oiseaux migraient à l'automne, lui voulait retrouver la chaleur du printemps. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir la trouver chez lui. Et Ven, doucement, commençait à les désirer tout autant, ce détachement, cette possibilité de disparaître dans les rues de la ville pour ne jamais en revenir.

Il refoulait ce sentiment au plus vite dès qu'il le sentait monter dans sa poitrine.

Cette fois encore, Vanitas était dehors, de si bonne humeur qu'il avait même décidé d'aider le jardinier à s'occuper d'un parterre qui fleurissait timidement, à l'ébahissement de ce dernier qui ne disait pas un mot. Ven n'était même pas sûr qu'ils aient déjà discutés ensemble un jour – Vanitas était devenu maître dans l'art d'ignorer tous ceux qui travaillaient chez lui. Pour le jardinier, son attitude devait être parfaitement déconcertante. L'auxiliaire, lui, savait que Vanitas cherchait simplement à s'occuper l'esprit.

Lorsqu'il le rejoignit sur le banc de jardin où il était assis, Vanitas avait les mains couvertes de saletés et un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Ven l'attrapa par le poignet avant qu'il n'ait pu commettre le moindre méfait.

« N'y pense même pas, le prévint-il.

— Mais tu es tout pâlot, Ven. Un peu de couleur ne te ferait pas de mal. »

Ven lui lança un regard désabusé. « Si je pouvais éviter le gris crasse, ça m'arrangerait.

— Dommage. »

Il s'installa sur le banc en sifflotant. Ven l'avait rarement vu d'aussi bonne humeur. Et, à sa connaissance, ce n'était pas forcément bon signe.

« Tu m'as l'air bien content, fit-il remarquer.

— J'aurais des raisons de ne pas l'être ?

— Tu n'en manques pas, d'habitude, nota-t-il.

— Je ne peux pas être grincheux tout le temps. Il me faut des pauses, parfois. Tu devrais prendre mon exemple. Souris un peu, Ven ! »

Sur ces mots, il étira les lèvres de son auxiliaire en un grand sourire ridicule. Ven le dégagea puis se frotta vigoureusement les joues.

« J'aurais dû t'attacher les mains, regretta-t-il. J'oublie trop souvent que tu as six ans d'âge mental.

— Pas très professionnel, pour quelqu'un qui doit me surveiller en permanence. »

Ven leva les yeux au ciel, mais il souriait. « Il me faut des pauses, parfois, répliqua-t-il.

— Je m'avoue vaincu. »

Il s'étira et regarda le ciel à nouveau. Des oiseaux passèrent au-dessus d'eux avant de disparaître derrière le mur d'enceinte.

Ven inspira longuement. Vanitas ne le touchait pas, mais il était si conscient de sa présence à ses côtés qu'ils auraient pu tout aussi bien être collés l'un à l'autre. Inconsciemment, il rougit. Ils n'étaient pas plus proches qu' _avant_. Pourtant, quelque part, quelque chose était différent. Il ne savait pas quoi.

Vanitas frotta les mains contre son pantalon. L'auxiliaire soupira. Peut-être que rien n'était différent. Qu' _il_ était celui qui avait changé. Il détailla le visage de son voisin sans prendre la peine de se cacher – Vanitas pensait à autre chose, de toute façon. Il avait les joues pleines de poussière.

Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'il prenait conscience d'une chose qui lui avait trop longtemps échappé.

« Ven ? Notre commis de cuisine meurtrier a l'air de vouloir communiquer avec toi par la pensée, là-bas. »

Il se retourna. Le jeune homme nerveux de la dernière fois le regardait fixement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, à ton avis ? demanda-t-il.

— Il a peut-être le béguin pour toi.

— Espérons que non. Je vais aller voir.

— S'il essaye de te faire tester des recettes de cuisine avec des noms un peu bizarre, fais demi-tour.

— Ha, ha, très drôle. »

Vanitas eut un sourire narquois. Ven partit rejoindre le commis d'un pas vif. Ce dernier leva une main pour l'empêcher de parler à son arrivée, puis l'emmena à l'intérieur. Il semblait encore plus nerveux que d'habitude, la mâchoire crispée.

Il ne parla que lorsqu'il fut certain que personne n'était là pour les écouter.

« La jeune fille est revenue me voir », dit-il. Sa voix tremblait.

« Elle t'a demandé de faire quelque chose ? demanda Ven.

— Euh... ouais...

— Quelque chose de dangereux ?

— Ouais. Je d'vrais pas vous le dire, vous savez, j'ai juré. J'ai juré. Elle me f'ra sûrement virer, vous savez, mais c'est pas grave, c'est juste qu'un travail, j'peux pas... »

Ven commençait à perdre patience. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

— Rajouter quequ'chose dans la soupe du soir. M'a pas dit ce que c'était, mais elle m'a conseillé de pas l'toucher, alors... j'suis pas idiot, vous savez. »

Ven n'en revenait pas. « Tu l'as fait ?

— Évidemment que non ! J'suis pas idiot, j'vous ai dit.

— Merci. Rapporte-moi ce qu'elle t'a donné... non, attends. Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu demander la même chose à quelqu'un d'autre ?

— M'étonnerait. Les autres l'aiment pas trop.

— Bon... donne-le-moi. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. »

Le commis hocha la tête et s'en fut immédiatement. Il ramena un petit sachet en plastique quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Ven le remercia, se dirigea droit vers l'aile est et ne prit pas la peine de s'annoncer avant d'entrer dans la salle de musique où Xion était occupée depuis le matin.

Elle sourit en l'entendant entrer. Cependant, elle ne se retourna pas. Elle continua à jouer.

Traversé par une vague de colère, Ven l'attrapa par les épaules et la força à le regarder. Elle avait l'air frêle, presque fragile, comme ça. Il suffisait de regarder ses yeux pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Ventus », dit-elle. Sa voix était affreusement calme.

Il sortit le sachet de sa poche et le déposa sur le piano.

« Je vois, murmura-t-elle. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

— Dis-moi ce que c'est.

— Un poison mortel. Il suffit qu'il effleure tes lèvres pour te tuer sur le coup. » Elle éclata de rire. « Regarde ta tête. Tu fais peine à voir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que tu le haïsses ainsi ? Pour que tu désires sa mort à ce point ? »

Elle réfléchit. « Je ne désire pas particulièrement sa mort, dit-elle. Je veux simplement m'assurer que je n'aurai jamais à voir son répugnant visage de toute mon existence.

— Il ne t'a jamais rien fait de mal ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

— Il est né. C'est la plus grande faute qu'il pouvait commettre. Comment veux-tu que je lui pardonne ? »

Ven était horrifié. Elle disait ça avec un détachement tel que c'en était surréaliste. Il comprit qu'il l'avait mal jugée – il l'avait crue dangereuse, mais elle n'était pas une simple menace indicible qu'il lui suffisait de garder à l'œil de temps en temps. Non, elle était un assassin en puissance, et elle ne s'en cachait même pas.

Soudain, elle prit le sachet, l'ouvrit, y plongea un doigt qu'elle fourra dans sa bouche. Il ne bougea pas.

« De la farine, expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant le sachet. Si j'avais voulu assassiner mon frère et ma mère, je n'aurais pas été aussi grossière. Je voulais juste savoir à qui je pouvais faire confiance. Manifestement, ce commis était un mauvais choix. Tant pis ; je finirai bien par trouver quelqu'un dont les intérêts coïncideront avec les miens. Attends une seconde... je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait convenir ! Quelqu'un qui serait vraiment très content qu'on supprime les seuls obstacles qui se dressent entre lui et son jouet préféré.

— Il n'irait jamais jusque-là. Ansem s'en rendrait compte.

— Quelqu'un d'autre à ajouter à la liste, alors. Tu veux me faire tuer tous les habitants de cette maison ? » Elle rit à nouveau. « Sérieusement, Ven. Aucun assassin digne de ce nom n'utiliserait une méthode aussi barbare pour éliminer ses victimes. N'importe qui aurait pu toucher le poison par inadvertance ; ma mère se serait méfiée, si un cuisinier était tombé mort en sirotant un peu de soupe en douce. Je serai plus subtile que ça.

— Je croyais que Vanitas était ta seule cible.

— Ce serait manquer de prudence. _Mère_ n'est pas stupide ; elle saurait immédiatement qui est l'instigateur de tout ça. Et puis, je dois te l'avouer, je suis fatiguée. Si je dois attendre qu'elle trépasse d'elle-même, je n'hériterai pas avant cinquante ans. Il faut faire preuve d'initiative, dans la vie. » Elle se leva et passa un bras autour des épaules de l'auxiliaire. « Je suis étonnée que tu n'aies pas été la voir, d'ailleurs. Pas très efficace, comme gars, hein ? Enfin, heureusement. Elle se serait moquée de toi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ce genre de farce. Elle pense qu'il y a quelque chose de pourri en moi, mais je reste sa fille aînée. Elle m'aime. Et Dieu sait à quel point l'amour peut rendre aveugle, parfois. »

Il se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et serra les dents.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, Ventus, je te dois des remerciements. J'ai pu éliminer trois méthodes sur la liste des différentes façon de parvenir à mes fins. Engager un tueur à gage : échec. Empoisonnement du repas du soir : échec. Noyade : échec, mais je peux garder ça en tête. Dans une baignoire, peut-être...

— Tu es cinglée.

— Cinglée mais pleine d'idées, Ven. Tu ferais bien de ne pas l'oublier. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, lui tapota l'épaule et s'en alla, le laissant seul dans la pièce vide et silencieuse. Il tremblait de rage. Encore une fois, elle l'avait manipulé avec autant de facilité que s'il avait été un nouveau-né inoffensif. Elle ne l'avait jamais pris au sérieux. Et elle avait raison.

S'il en parlait, personne ne le croirait. Parce qu'elle avait calculé son coup depuis des années, parce qu'ils pensaient tous la connaître. Elle les avait habitués à les piéger périodiquement, à croire que c'était pour elle une façon comme une autre de passer le temps. Des jeux, c'était tout.

Mais le seul jeu auquel elle jouait était au garçon qui criait au loup ; elle les provoquerait jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent de se méfier, jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne prenne la menace au sérieux ; ainsi, lorsque viendrait le moment de l'attaque, plus personne ne répondrait aux appels désespérés de l'enfant qu'elle dévorerait et, le temps qu'on retrouve son corps et qu'on comprenne qu'on avait été dupé, elle aurait déjà tout gagné. Elle n'aurait plus rien à craindre.

Il se sentit trembler.

Soudain, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, lui tirant un sursaut. Vanitas l'observait, les bras croisés.

« Xion m'a dit que tu étais ici, dit-il. Il paraît qu'elle a encore joué avec tes nerfs. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre pour finalement se raviser et sourire. « Elle adore se moquer de moi.

— Pas étonnant, tu prends tout au sérieux. On dirait qu'elle t'aime bien, finalement. C'est un miracle.

— Je crois bien que je préférais quand elle ne m'aimait pas. »

Vanitas eut un petit rire. « Plus loin on reste d'elle, mieux on se porte. Enfin, la plupart du temps. »

Puis il tourna les talons et partit à son tour. Ven resta un moment à contempler le vide qu'il avait laissé.

Les battements de son cœur ne se calmaient pas.

Il avait peur. Il expira longuement.

 _Je suis amoureux. Depuis quand ?_

 **XI**

Vanitas croisa Eraqus au détour d'un couloir. Il ne répondit pas à son sourire. Ça ne faisait pas une semaine qu'il était venu la dernière fois.

 _Tu ne l'auras pas_ , pensa-t-il en le dépassant.

Eraqus continuait à avancer tranquillement. Il semblait confiant.

Puis Vanitas comprit qu'il y arriverait forcément, qu'il finirait par obtenir ce qu'il voulait, parce que sa mère commençait à l'aimer, parce qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais, parce que Ven n'était pas irremplaçable.

Pas pour elle.

Alors il prit peur et, lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il en ferma la lourde porte, sortit une feuille de papier blanche d'un tiroir de son bureau, déboucha son stylo et se mit à écrire.

Il écrivait vite, sans faire attention à la propreté ou aux fautes qu'il faisait. Bientôt, il avait rempli une page entière, puis deux. Il rangea son stylo, prit la lettre, s'enfonça dans un fauteuil et la relut. Il serra les dents.

Il la rangea dans la couverture d'un livre qu'il n'ouvrait quasiment jamais. Elle serait prête à l'instant même où il voudrait partir.

Le soleil se couchait, teintant les meubles d'une couleur rosée et chaleureuse qui lui fit presque mal au cœur. Le soleil finirait par disparaître derrière le mur, comme tout le reste. Le mur qui lui donnait envie de hurler de rage, le soleil qui l'appelait à nouveau, comme cette fois où il avait été si malmené que sa mère avait décidé de lui engager un garde du corps – un auxiliaire qui le suivrait partout, qui le suivait encore. Qu'on voulait lui retirer. Et il finirait par partir, s'il ne faisait rien ; il disparaîtrait derrière le mur, lui aussi, et il ne reviendrait jamais, non, parce qu'Eraqus ne le formerait pas : il le tuerait.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, presque à lui en faire mal, et il jura que ça n'arriverait jamais. Il trouverait un moyen. Il s'en irait avant. Et Ven viendrait avec lui.

À peine eut-il formulé cette pensée que l'adolescent entra dans la chambre avec un bâillement. Ses cheveux étaient encore humides de la douche dont il sortait. Vanitas regarda ailleurs. La peur le rendait irritable ; il n'avait pas envie de parler.

Ven ne semblait pas partager son avis.

« J'ai réfléchi, dit-il. J'ai vu la façon dont tu regardais le mur. Tu veux partir. »

Il ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

« Je crois qu'on devrait en parler, reprit-il. Je ne veux pas avoir à te récupérer au milieu de la rue parce que je n'aurai pas su te comprendre.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

— Je sais. Moi non plus. Mais il le faut. J'ai besoin de savoir. Tu veux partir : pourquoi ? »

 _Pourquoi ? N'est-ce pas évident ?_

« J'ai besoin de l'entendre. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Qu'est-ce que tu fuis ? Qu'y a-t-il de tellement attirant, là-bas ? Tu y a déjà été. Tu sais ce que c'est. Il n'y a que des rues sales et d'autres murs. Des ennemis dans les rues. Tout le monde se méfie de tout le monde. Tout le monde se déteste. Il n'y a rien de plus.

— Et qu'y a-t-il ici ?

— La sécurité. »

Mais Ven n'avait pas l'air d'y croire. Vanitas haussa les épaules.

« Vanitas.

— Eraqus est ici. »

Ven se contenta de pincer les lèvres.

« Il est ici, Ven. Et il va rester. La sécurité... une illusion, rien de plus.

— _Ils_ ne sont pas là.

— Et alors ?

— Alors ils grouillent, dehors. Ils attaquent tout. Tu ne tiendras pas une seconde. Tu ne comprends pas, c'est tout. Tu dis ça parce que tu n'y as passé qu'une heure ou deux il y a des mois. Tu n'as pas vu le visage du monde.

— Ils ne sont pas nos seuls ennemis. C'est toi qui ne comprends pas, Ven.

— Tu as peur d'Eraqus. C'est ça, non ? Tu as peur de lui.

— J'avais envie de partir avant même de le connaître. N'essaie pas de m'analyser.

— Tu me forces à essayer ! Si tu ne m'expliques rien, comment veux-tu que je... »

Comme sa voix tremblait, il s'interrompit. Vanitas le regarda un long moment.

« Tu as envie de pleurer, dit-il enfin.

— Merci, j'avais vraiment besoin que tu le dises à haute voix.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu es un sombre imbécile, voilà pourquoi. Tu agis sans réfléchir.

— Je n'ai pas encore agi.

— Mais tu veux le faire. Tu veux t'en aller. C'est complètement inconscient. Ça ne réglera aucun de tes problèmes. Ils finissent toujours par revenir, peu importe la distance à laquelle tu fuis, peu importe le lieu où tu te caches.

— Viens avec moi. »

Ven resta interdit.

« Viens avec moi, répéta Vanitas.

— Mais je ne veux pas m'en aller.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je suis heureux ici. Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux qu'ici. Je ne peux pas m'en aller.

— Mais Eraqus est revenu.

— Et alors ?

— Tu es naïf si tu crois qu'il ne réussira pas à t'obliger à retourner chez lui. Il y arrivera. Je l'ai vu. Ma mère l'aime bien, finalement. Il l'a séduite avec ses sourires francs et ses prétendues vérités. Il y parviendra. Et je ne le laisserai pas faire. Viens avec moi.

— Tu penses qu'on sera en sécurité dehors ? Qu'il ne pourra plus m'atteindre ?

— On ira loin.

— Tu ne le connais pas comme moi. Ne sois pas ridicule. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Eraqus me suivra. Si on part, si _je_ pars, il le saura. Il me suivra, il me rattrapera et me ramènera là-bas. Puis il se vengera, Vanitas, parce qu'il est très en colère, bien plus que tu ne le crois. Il te torturera pour avoir osé m'arracher à lui. C'est comme ça qu'il le voit.

— Mais c'est lui qui t'a envoyé ici.

— Il ne savait pas. Il pensait que je reviendrais. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et j'ai refusé son offre. C'est comme si je lui avais dit que je le détestais. Il va vouloir corriger ça. Et je sais comment il corrige les mauvais comportements. »

Il avait l'air terrifié. Vanitas s'approcha de lui et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

« Eraqus n'est pas un dieu, il n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques. Tant qu'on reste ici, il saura où tu es. On trouvera bien un endroit où aller, si on part.

— Un endroit envahi par _eux_. C'est la peste ou le choléra. Mais la différence, c'est qu'ici, il n'y a que quelques ennemis. Là-bas, il y en aura des centaines. Ils sont partout. Je peux surveiller Xion et Eraqus, mais je ne pourrai pas surveiller...

— Qu'est-ce que Xion vient faire là-dedans ? »

Ven fronça les sourcils. « Elle est aussi dangereuse pour toi qu'Eraqus l'est pour moi. Non, ne réponds pas. Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, et ce n'est pas grave. Je la garderai à l'œil moi-même. Mais ce n'est pas le problème.

— C'est tout le problème. Tu ne vois pas l'influence qu'ils ont sur nous, tous.

— Je sais qui ils sont.

— Ton âme et ma voix. »

Ven cilla. « Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— Tu connais l'histoire, répondit évasivement Vanitas.

— Tu me l'as racontée. Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ton irrépressible envie de te jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

— C'est ça, Ven. C'est tout l'histoire. » Il eut un sourire triste. « Ils sont venus une nuit et nous ont retiré ce qui comptait. « Eux » ne sont pas dehors. Ils sont dans là, en bas, et boivent un délicieux thé noir ensemble entre deux anecdotes croustillantes. Maître Eraqus, vous ai-je raconté la fois où mes enfants ont été privés de toute affection pour le reste de leur vie simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu garder leur bouche fermée devant des vieillards présentant beaucoup plus d'intérêt qu'eux ? Madame, vous ai-je parlé de cet enfant inutile que j'ai pratiquement assassiné devant des yeux innocents juste pour leur apprendre à avoir peur du monde ? »

Il avait baissé la voix. Il put voir les larmes monter aux yeux de Ven qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas les montrer. Il continua : « Ça n'existe pas, la famille, pas plus que « les autres ». La mort et l'oubli ne nous attendent pas dehors. Ils nous attendent dedans. Ils sont tapis dans l'ombre, prêts à nous sauter à la gorge au moment propice. Ton âme et ma voix. Nous pouvons les leur reprendre.

— J'ai une âme », murmura Ven.

Puis il se laissa tomber sur son lit et fondit en larmes. Vanitas resta silencieux.

Les minutes passèrent, lentement, inexorablement. Les sanglots de l'auxiliaire s'espacèrent. Enfin, ce fut le silence.

« Tu parlais beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui a perdu sa voix », dit-il après un moment.

Vanitas eut un sourire. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

« C'est facile de parler des choses sans importances, répondit-il. J'ai oublié comment on parlait du reste. »

Ven renifla et sourit à son tour. « Tu as raison, à propos de moi. On m'a enlevé tout ce que j'étais. Ce que j'aurais pu avoir. Une enfance, une maison, une famille. Quelqu'un pour m'aimer. J'ai oublié comment espérer. J'ai oublié comment avoir pitié d' _eux_. Je n'avais jamais réussi à être heureux. Jamais. »

Vanitas avait une boule dans la gorge. Il ne dit rien.

« Mais je le suis, ici. Je me suis souvenu de ce que ça faisait. En quelques mois seulement, j'ai découvert l'enfance, j'ai eu une maison, j'ai eu une famille. J'ai découvert que j'avais encore un cœur, quelque part. Je ne savais pas comment haïr ceux qui me blessaient, alors tu l'as fait pour moi. Je ne savais pas comment m'aimer. Je n'ai jamais su. » Il inspira. « Je ne peux pas aimer ou haïr comme toi. Je ne sais pas comment on fait. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je t'aime. J'y mettrai tout ce qu'il me reste. Apprends-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à répondre à ça. Il ne pensait même pas pouvoir ouvrir la bouche.

Soudain, Ven fut devant lui, ses mains fraîches sur ses joues, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Puis il se pencha un peu en avant.

Il ferma les yeux.

Le baiser ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes. Pourtant, le monde avait changé. Tout avait changé.

Les lèvres de Ven se détachèrent des siennes.

« Je t'aime », lui glissa-t-il encore à l'oreille.

Enfin, Vanitas reprit conscience de lui-même. Il regarda Ven droit dans les yeux, embrassa son sourire, une fois, deux fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente sur le point de fondre en larmes à son tour, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin.

 _Il m'aime,_ pensa-t-il. _Il m'aime._

Puis il arrêta de penser.

 _xxxxx_

Il s'était endormi. Il ne savait pas quand.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent un moment. Il voyait encore un peu flou. La couverture était remontée jusqu'à son menton, de sorte qu'il n'avait pas froid. Il mit un moment à remarquer qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Un moment à comprendre ce qui l'avait réveillé.

Xion était agenouillée au bord du lit et elle répétait son nom comme une mélopée.

Il se redressa, les sens encore endormis. Il prit soudain conscience du fait qu'il se trouvait dans le lit de Ven, pas dans le sien, et que sa sœur l'y avait vu ; le stress fut intense mais retomba aussi vite qu'il était monté, remplacé par un vague malaise qui lui laissait un drôle de goût dans la bouche. Xion n'avait rien à faire là ; elle n'entrait jamais dans sa chambre, pas quand il s'y trouvait, pas quand elle était sûre d'être prise la main dans le sac. Et elle ne riait pas, elle ne _souriait_ même pas. Elle s'était tue, mordillait ses lèvres. Il comprit. Elle était angoissée. Il ne l'avait jamais vue angoissée. Jamais.

En une seconde, il fut parfaitement réveillé. Il l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda-t-il.

Sa voix était plus dure qu'il ne l'avait voulu, mais le malaise laissait progressivement place à une panique instinctive, la _certitude_ que quelque chose allait mal, que quelque chose allait lui tomber dessus – il avait goûté au bonheur, un instant seulement, et il allait être puni pour y avoir cru.

« Je suis désolée, je suis venue tout de suite mais c'était déjà trop tard, il... »

Le monde tremblait.

« Eraqus l'a emmené dehors. »

Il se leva d'un bond. « Quand ?

— Moins de dix minutes. Je ne savais pas où tu étais. Ven avait l'air terrifié. Il n'est pas mon ami, mais il... »

Vanitas avait déjà arrêté de l'écouter. Il s'habilla sans même faire attention à la présence qui restait silencieuse.

Elle n'ouvrit la bouche que lorsqu'il s'avança vers la porte de la chambre.

« Tu ne peux pas sortir seul. Il n'est pas idiot. Il aura posé des pièges. D'autres apprentis t'attendront dehors. Ils te... »

Il disparut derrière la porte. Il n'avait même pas entendu.

 **XII**

Xion était installée sur le lit de son frère, assise en tailleur, une lettre qu'elle lisait entre les mains. Comme à son habitude, elle ne leva pas les yeux vers Ven quand il la surprit là. Il fronça les sourcils.

Si Vanitas savait ça, pensa-t-il, il la tuerait dans la seconde. Enfin, non. Il ne la tuerait pas. Ils étaient de la même famille, mais la fratrie ne disposait que d'une seule meurtrière en puissance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda-t-il, inconscient du fait que le propriétaire du lit avait posé exactement la même question quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle sourit. « Je lis une lettre.

— Pourquoi ici ? Quelle lettre ? »

Elle haussa les épaules puis retourna à sa lecture. Ven s'approcha, méfiant.

« Où est Vanitas ?

— Bonne question. Excellente question. »

Son sourire ne prédisait rien de bon. Sans plus attendre, il lui arracha le papier des mains.

C'était l'écriture de Vanitas.

« Cher monde que je déteste, imita Xion, je m'en vais pour te prouver que je suis meilleur que toi en me faisant tuer par les êtres répugnants qui traînent au-dehors. Prends bien soin de Ven, l'idiot qui a naïvement cru que je resterais pour lui. N'oublie pas de tuer tous les autres. Avec tout mon amour, Vanitas.

— Il n'a pas pu l'écrire aujourd'hui.

— Pourquoi pas ? C'est bien son style.

— Il avait renoncé. Il ne serait pas parti comme ça.

— « Pas sans moi. » C'est ce que tu viens de penser, hein ? Quand je pense que maman a osé t'engager pour le garder ici. Et voilà qu'il se tire sans toi. Quel imbécile. Vous êtes tous plus idiots les uns que les autres. Tous, mais c'est bien toi le pire.

— Il avait renoncé...

— Il est parti.

— Impossible.

— Tu lui avais brisé le cœur. Tu lui manquais tellement qu'il a fini par s'endormir dans ton sympathique petit lit. Si mignon. »

Ven serra les poings sans faire attention au papier qu'il chiffonnait en même temps.

« Où est-il ? demanda-t-il.

— Parti, je viens de te le dire. Tu n'as pas lu sa lettre d'adieu ? Il a barré toute la partie qui te concernait. Trop embarrassant, peut-être. (Elle rit.) Je crois que c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai jamais lue.

— Il était là il y a moins d'une heure. Tu l'as vu ici. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

— Rien de spécial. Il était si triste.

— Non.

— Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi. Tu ne le connais pas, Ven. Moi, oui. »

Puis elle s'interrompit et sa bouche s'arrondit sous une surprise feinte.

« Attends une seconde... mon Dieu, est-ce possible ? Toi et lui...

— Ferme-la.

— Ça alors ! Je ne savais pas ! Félicitations. Ça vient du fond du cœur.

— Je ne le répéterai plus, Xion. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

— J'aurais dû m'en douter. Quelle idiote. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Ça ne change rien. Tu ne le trouveras plus. Il est parti, Ven. Pour de bon, cette fois. »

Sans prévenir, il se jeta sur elle et la plaqua sur le matelas. Ses doigts serraient si forts les épaules de la jeune fille que cela lui fit mal. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« Il serait très fâché de nous voir comme ça, commenta-t-elle sans perdre son calme un instant.

— Il ne peut pas être parti.

— Il est toujours temps de le rattraper. N'aies pas peur, Ven. C'est juste un gosse perdu dans une rue inconnue, peut-être entouré d'ennemis. Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ?

— Ne te fous pas de moi. Dis-moi où il est parti. Dis-moi comment.

— Voyons...

— Il ne serait pas parti sans moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Dis-le moi ! »

Elle se mit à rire, alors il déplaça sa main droite vers sa gorge pour l'obliger à s'arrêter là. Il ne fit pas attention à ses gargouillements. Il la relâcha après quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle ait compris la leçon.

Elle l'avait comprise.

« Il tient tellement, _tellement_ à toi... ça me rend malade. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu aurais pu lui demander ce que tu voulais. Je l'ai fait à ta place. Il est parti te sauver la vie.

— Répète-moi les mots exacts.

— Eraqus est venu te chercher.

— Et il est sortit...

— Tout de suite après ça. Il y a quarante minutes. »

Il la libéra enfin. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, il prit soin de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Il ne devait pas céder à la panique. Vanitas savait se défendre. Il y avait moins d'une heure qu'il était parti. Il ne devait pas être bien loin...

« J'aurais pu le tuer, tu sais. Je l'aurais fait. Mais j'ai eu une faiblesse. Je lui ai laissé une chance. Je lui ai offert la liberté qu'il cherchait. C'était un cadeau. Entre ça et mourir... »

Il la dévisagea un long moment, envahi par le dégoût et la peur. _Un être comme elle ne devrait pas exister,_ songea-t-il. _Vanitas avait raison. Nos ennemis ne nous attendaient pas dehors._

« Tu devrais te dépêcher. »

Pour une fois, il lui obéit.

 _xxxxx_

Tandis qu'il traversait le jardin pour rejoindre le portail d'entrée, la seule pensée qu'il fut capable d'avoir fut : j'ai échoué.

Elle se répétait encore et encore, sans interruption, et il n'essayait même pas de s'en débarrasser. Ses pieds foulaient le sol parfaitement entretenu, les graviers de l'allée principale, le béton de l'entrée. Il voyait les gardiens, le mur plus proche que jamais, ceux qui l'attendaient dehors et avaient peut-être déjà commencé leur œuvre de destruction. Mais il n'y pensait pas.

 _J'ai échoué, j'ai échoué, j'ai échoué..._

Vanitas était parti, il avait quitté la maison, et il n'était même pas auprès de lui pour le protéger. Il ne s'en sortirait pas avec de simples égratignures, cette fois ; personne ne viendrait coller des pansements inutiles sur son visage, personne ne s'inquiéterait pour lui, personne ne chercherait à comprendre. Ven avait promis de le protéger.

Et il avait laissé Xion le piéger, cette fois encore. Il ne l'avait pas surveillée avec assez d'attention, il ne l'avait pas prise suffisamment au sérieux. Il avait cru qu'elle le tuerait, qu'elle chercherait des moyens discrets et efficaces d'y parvenir, il pensait avoir le temps de l'en empêcher. Mais elle avait abandonné, tout simplement. Et ça, c'était une hypothèse qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'envisager. À tort.

Elle s'était servie des sentiments de son frère pour le pousser gentiment à l'extérieur et refermer les portes derrière lui. Elle avait eu raison. Elle ne l'avait pas poussé à l'eau – _il_ l'avait fait.

 _J'ai échoué._

Mais il ne pouvait pas céder à la panique, aux regrets ou au désespoir. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les remords. Vanitas savait se défendre – il s'en était assuré lui-même. Il n'était parti qu'une heure plus tôt. Il n'était pas complètement inconscient. : il devait avoir trouvé un endroit où se cacher.

Mais une voix sourde dans son oreille soufflait : tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, tu sais exactement où il va se rendre, et tu sais ce qui l'attend là-bas. Xion déteste Vanitas, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à la haine que lui porte Eraqus. Ses pathétiques tentatives d'évincement de son frère cadet ne sont rien par rapport à ce qu'Eraqus peut faire, rien par rapport à ce qu'il fera s'il a la chance de pouvoir poser ne serait-ce qu'une main sur sa gorge. Il est dehors, maintenant ; il n'a plus aucune raison de se retenir.

Il aurait voulu hurler. Il avait tout fait pour que ça ne se passe jamais comme ça. Il avait prié. Il avait gardé des yeux partout, il s'était lié d'amitié avec tout le personnel de maison, il avait tenté de comprendre Xion, de comprendre Vanitas, mais il avait échoué – il avait échoué d'une façon telle qu'il savait ne plus pouvoir s'en relever un jour, qu'il resterait au sol en attendant – en espérant – qu'on le batte et qu'il n'ait plus jamais, jamais à penser, plus jamais à avoir mal. _S'il est mort, s'il est mort, enlevez-moi ce qu'il reste de mon âme pour de bon._

Devant la porte, deux gardes l'observaient, impassibles. Il s'arrêta.

« Vanitas est parti, dit-il, je dois le retrouver. »

L'un d'eux haussa les sourcils ; l'autre, par contre, hocha lentement la tête.

« Vous l'avez vu. Que vous a-t-il dit ? Où est-il parti ? »

Le premier garde ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le deuxième posa une main sur son épaule et répondit à sa place : « Le garçon semblait affolé, expliqua-t-il. Il m'a demandé où se trouvait la maison de Maître Eraqus ; j'ai dit que je n'en savais rien, mais Eraqus en personne est venu le chercher. Comme il n'avait guère l'air de protester et m'a demandé de garder le silence, je les ai laissé partir.

— Vous l'avez...

— Il n'est pas dans l'interdiction de s'en aller, vous savez. La seule chose que je peux faire est de lui donner des conseils, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de les écouter.

— Par où sont-ils partis ? »

Il désigna l'ouest d'un geste. « Ils avaient l'air plutôt pressés, alors vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher. Madame est-elle au courant ?

— Non. »

Mais connaissant Xion, ce n'était peut-être plus tout à fait vrai. Il les remercia d'un signe de tête et partit.

Il connaissait le chemin jusqu'à la maison d'Eraqus – il y serait en moins d'un quart d'heure, s'il se dépêchait. Un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui et il put voir les deux gardes se disputer à voix basse. Pensant qu'ils se rejetaient la faute de la disparition de Vanitas ou qu'ils tâchaient de savoir si oui ou non il fallait prévenir leur patronne, il n'y prêta pas grande attention.

Il n'avait pas fait cent mètres quand il s'arrêta net.

Devant lui, venant à sa rencontre, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns lui adressait de grands signes.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

 _Terra._

 _xxxxx_

Il était incapable de réagir de quelque manière que ce soit. Terra avait perdu son air joyeux ; désormais, il semblait inquiet, et c'est doucement qu'il posa une main sur l'épaule de son cadet.

« Ça fait longtemps, Ven. Tu vas bien ? »

Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie – il ne _pouvait_ pas.

« T'es tout blanc... »

Il commença à trembler.

Elle l'avait trompé. Xion l'avait trompée. Et le garde à l'entrée...

« Ventus », dit quelqu'un derrière lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

 _Elle a convaincu les gardes de mentir, elle m'a fait sortir, et elle a prévenu Eraqus. Elle a dit qu'elle s'allierait à lui, et je ne l'ai pas crue. Quel idiot j'ai été._

 _Vanitas n'est peut-être même jamais sorti._

Il recula d'un pas, mais Eraqus se plaça derrière lui et le prit par les épaules. Ven connaissait la chaleur de ses mains-là, il savait ce qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais y échapper, qu'elles le maintiendraient solidement au sol. L'homme serra un peu, dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante, mais Ven pouvait presque l'entendre murmurer : tu m'as fui, tu m'as trahi, tu as préféré rester chez des étrangers plutôt que chez nous.

Il est temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Il pouvait presque le voir sourire avec bienveillance, ce sourire qu'il lui réservait quand d'autres étaient témoins de leurs discussions. Il avait amené Terra parce qu'il connaissait Ven ; il savait qu'il n'oserait rien faire, rien dire devant ce jeune homme qu'il admirait presque comme un frère. Un innocent sourd et aveugle.

Ven voulut pleurer. Il avait perdu – ils l'avaient piégé tous ensemble, et maintenant il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Sa voix était éteinte lorsqu'il demanda : « Vanitas est-il rentré ? »

Terra échangea un regard interloqué avec Eraqus qui sourit.

« Il n'est jamais parti.

— Je n'ai pas terminé de...

— Sa mère a mis ton contrat en stand-by. Tu reviendras quand tu seras près. Tu étais beaucoup trop jeune, Ven. » _Tu n'avais pas appris le silence, le secret, la fidélité et l'obéissance absolue, mais je te l'apprendrai._ « Viens, partons.

— Il ne sait pas que...

— Xion se chargera de le lui dire. »

Il se sentait faible. Beaucoup trop faible.

Elle lui inventerait quelque chose et il la croirait parce que c'était sa sœur et que, malgré tout, il avait confiance en elle. Elle lui sourirait gentiment comme elle s'était entraînée à le faire ces dernières semaine. Quelques mots, quelques actes de tendresse. Il la croirait.

Il comprit qu'elle et Eraqus avaient planifié ça dès le début, dès l'instant où il avait passé la porte du domaine. Ils n'étaient pas leurs ennemis – ils étaient l'Ennemi, une seule et même entité aux nombreuses tentacules qui les poussaient de-ci de-là à tomber dans sa gueule béante pour qu'il puisse à loisir se repaître de leur cadavre. Pourquoi avait-il été si naïf ? Pourquoi l'avait-il crue quand elle avait dit qu'elle le haïssait suffisamment pour préférer la présence continue de Ven autour de Vanitas à la satisfaction des désirs de cet homme froid et calculateur ?

Ce qui allait arriver désormais, quoi qu'il puisse se passer, il l'aurait mérité. C'était sa pénitence. Une punition pour l'aveuglement dont il n'avait cessé de faire preuve.

Eraqus avait gagné, Xion avait gagné, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient plus aucun obstacle sur leur chemin, rien pour les éloigner de leur objectif.

Terra s'approcha doucement et le prit par la main, puis ils partirent loin de la maison, loin des murs, loin de Vanitas et Xion, loin des _autres_.

Quelque part où personne ne l'entendrait pleurer.

 **XIII**

Les murs rouges et gris, sales, le sol boueux bien qu'il n'ait pas plu depuis des jours. Ça sentait la saleté et l'urine, ça sentait la mort. Vanitas connaissait cet endroit.

Il s'y était battu des mois plus tôt. Ils l'encerclaient, le menaçaient, s'approchaient et s'éloignaient dans une danse de faim et de méfiance qu'il avait pu interrompre au dernier instant en s'enfuyant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il n'avait écopé que de quelques égratignures, cette fois encore. Il n'avait même pas eu peur.

Ou juste un peu.

Cependant, il n'y avait personne, aujourd'hui, pas un être humain, pas un des leurs, pas même un chat errant. C'était vide, vide et mort, comme si personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis des jours ou des semaines.

Il se demanda où ils avaient bien pu passer, puis continua son chemin.

Il ne savait pas où se trouvait la demeure d'Eraqus. Il commençait à douter des indications du garde. Il demanda son chemin aux rares passants qu'il croisa, mais la plupart d'entre eux le jaugèrent avec une grimace de dégoût. Quand enfin il trouva un enfant qui semblait savoir de quoi il parlait, ce fut pour l'entendre dire : « Pourquoi tu cherches la maison des Petits Égorgeurs ? »

Il lui fallut un temps pour comprendre le surnom. « Les quoi ?

— Les Petits Égorgeurs. Ils patrouillent en ville et ils égorgent des gens. Comme _eux_ , sauf qu'ils sont tout petits, comme des enfants. Ma maman elle dit qu'il faut pas s'approcher de là-bas. Ça fait peur.

— Et c'est où ?

— Quelque part dans la rue derrière l'église. Tu vas y aller ?

— Je cherche quelqu'un.

— S'il est là-bas, il est mort. Ils finissent tous pareil. »

Et il s'enfuit.

Si même le plus petit des citadins était au courant, c'était à se demander pourquoi la maison restait en place sans subir de plaintes quelconques. Quoique, non, c'était évident. Eraqus pouvait bien être le diable en personne, les habitants s'en fichaient ; il les débarrassait d'un ennemi bien plus inquiétant.

Il n'eut pas grand mal à trouver l'église. Quelqu'un était assis sur le parvis et le dévisageait, les yeux vides.

Un des _leurs_.

Il n'attaqua pas. À vrai dire, c'est à peine s'il avait l'air de retenir son attention. Il l'observait, c'était tout. Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière le monument.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour tomber sur deux autres, accroupis contre une vieille maison de brique, mais eux non plus ne réagirent pas à son passage. Il y en eut d'autres, d'autres encore, et tous le fixaient sans bouger, leurs lèvres formant des mots qu'il n'entendait pas. Il ne les regardait plus. Il accéléra le pas.

Enfin, il arriva dans une rue calme, exempte de toute trace de _leur_ passage, au centre de laquelle se trouvait une maison de rangée précédée par un petit jardin. Un endroit simple, qui n'inspirait rien d'autre qu'un sentiment de sécurité indéfinissable. Une maison comme toutes les autres. Il inspira. Ven était à l'intérieur. Eraqus aussi.

Et peut-être des dizaines d'autres apprentis.

Soudain, il entendit un craquement derrière lui, quelque chose qui tombait au sol. Il se retourna. S'arrêta de respirer.

Dans le plus grand silence, _ils_ l'avaient suivi.

 **XIV**

Ven avait froid. Dieu merci, c'était le printemps. L'hiver avait été dur.

Il se demanda si certains étaient morts de froid. Puis il secoua la tête. Non, bien sûr que non. Il l'aurait su. Aqua et Terra les protégeaient. Ils n'auraient jamais laissé faire ça.

Il se sentait faible et fatigué. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il avait envie de dormir. Ça lui rappelait...

Une main dans ses cheveux. Aqua était assise à côté de lui et essuyait des larmes sur ses joues.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? », demanda-t-elle.

Il voulut répondre qu'il ne savait pas, mais il semblait avoir oublié comment faire. Il se contenta de renifler.

« Tu y retourneras bientôt, tu sais. Tu as l'air de t'être beaucoup attaché à cette famille. Comment s'appelait l'autre garçon ? Celui pour lequel tu travaillais.

— Vanitas. »

 _Vanitas, Vanitas, Vanitas._

« Il était gentil ?

— Pas vraiment. »

Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Lui seul.

« Tu l'aimes beaucoup, pas vrai ? Tu pourras peut-être aller lui rendre visite de temps en temps.

— Non... »

Parce qu'Eraqus l'en empêcherait. Il ne le laisserait jamais y remettre les pieds. Il le tuerait avant.

Elle passa un bras autour de son épaule et le serra contre son cœur. « Dis-moi ce qui te rend triste, Ven. Ça te fera du bien de te débarrasser de ce qui pèse sur ton cœur.

— Je ne veux pas mourir.

— Tu ne vas pas mourir. Qui t'a mis ça en tête ?

— Sora est mort. »

Elle resta silencieuse de longues secondes. « Sora était très malade, dit-elle enfin.

— Ce n'est pas vrai.

— Ven. » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. Son faible sourire n'était pas très convaincant. « Sora était vraiment malade. Il le cachait bien, c'était tout. Le temps qu'on le remarque, c'était déjà trop tard. Eraqus l'a emmené à l'hôpital, mais on ne pouvait plus rien faire.

— À l'hôpital ? »

Il ne comprenait pas.

« Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'on allait le laisser mourir ici ? (Son expression changea du tout au tout quand elle regarda Ven.) Tu n'y croyais pas vraiment, j'espère ? C'était juste un enfant, Ven. Eraqus n'est pas un monstre.

— Il l'a tué.

— Tué ? C'est l'homme le plus généreux que nous connaissons. Il est parfois strict, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il serait incapable de nous faire du mal. Tu le _sais_ , n'est-ce pas ? »

Il en était capable. Bien sûr qu'il en était capable. Lui et Xion étaient pareils : ils avaient fait en sorte de se placer hors de tout soupçon et, désormais, personne ne le croirait plus lorsqu'il les accuserait des crimes qu'ils avaient effectivement commis. Même Aqua, Aqua qui était comme la sœur qu'il avait toujours aimée, même elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Elle essuya une larme rebelle sur la joue de l'ancien auxiliaire.

« Tu es encore jeune. Ça passera. Tu finiras par comprendre que c'était pour ton bien. Eraqus t'as ramené ici parce qu'il t'aime, tu sais. Tu fais partie de sa famille. »

Mais il ne l' _aimait_ pas. Il le possédait. C'était son bien, son esclave. Il voulait juste s'en servir comme bon lui semblait. La main fraîche d'Aqua se posa sur son front.

« On dirait que tu as de la fièvre. Reste ici, je reviens. »

Il s'en fichait.

Les minutes passèrent. Ce ne fut pas Aqua qui apparut derrière la porte avec un remède entre les mains.

Eraqus referma derrière lui, posa le remède sur la table et croisa les bras.

« Aqua m'a dit que tu étais malade. Allons, Ventus. Ton attitude est puérile. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, tu n'es qu'un enfant. »

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça. Eraqus versa de l'eau brûlante dans une tasse et touilla un moment.

« Tu sais, dit-il, rester silencieux ne te mènera à rien. Qu'est-ce qui te déplaît tant, ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu gagnais à rester là-bas ? »

Il ravala un sanglot, mais trop tard : l'homme l'avait vu. Il souleva lentement la tasse de la table et s'approcha un peu.

« Ne pleure pas, Ventus. Tout ira bien. Je comprends que tu aies un peu de mal à te réadapter. Ce n'est pas une grande demeure comme celle de Vanitas, et certainement pas aussi confortable, mais elle a bien d'autres avantages. Il faut te remettre en forme. J'ai prévu un programme exprès pour toi. »

Il ne put retenir les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Il gardait les yeux baissés. Eraqus vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, la tasse toujours dans la main. Il la tendit à son protégé.

« Allez, bois ça. Ça calmera la douleur. Je sais à quel point l'absence d'un être cher peut faire mal. Mais Vanitas ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. J'enverrai Terra veiller sur lui. Tu as confiance en Terra, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha doucement la tête.

« Bien. Tu vois ? Tout s'arrange. Lorsque tu viendras me retrouver demain pour ton nouvel entraînement, tu ne pleureras plus. C'est d'accord ? »

Ven s'essuya les joues. Eraqus sourit. « Voilà une attitude que j'aime voir. Je dois m'occuper des autres. Repose-toi. »

Il verrouilla la porte en sortant.

 _xxxxx_

Un jour, une nuit, un jour, une nuit, un jour, une nuit, un nouveau jour.

Tous semblables. Les jours et les nuits se confondaient en un maelström de sensations désagréables. Une épaisse couche de ténèbres recouvrait tout ce qu'il voyait, entendait, touchait. Il voulait en rire, il voulait en pleurer. Il oublia certaines choses, mais il ne savait pas quoi. C'était étrange et drôle en même temps. On retirait des choses de son esprit, on le découpait au scalpel, on extrayait des morceaux de lui-même et c'était comme s'il ne les avait jamais eues. Lui manquaient-ils ? Sans doute pas. S'il vivait encore, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

Sa tête faisait parfois un bruit infernal. Il avait mal. Il trouva un moyen de lutter. Il fermait les yeux et se retrouvait au cœur de l'hiver, mais il n'avait pas froid. Il avait un manteau épais, des gants, aussi ; il lissait une boule de neige au creux de ses paumes et il souriait, il riait. Il se souvenait de la sensation. La chaleur de ses vêtements, les muscles presque douloureux. Vanitas se cachait quelque part pour éviter les attaques de son assaillant.

La scène s'arrêtait parfois là, et parfois elle continuait ailleurs. Il était assis sur une chaise abandonnée au milieu d'une salle de musique. Vanitas jouait quelque chose. Il ne lui avait pas demandé le nom du morceau. Pendant un moment, il le regretta, puis il se laissa emporter par le souvenir de la musique. À cet instant, il avait pensé : si seulement, si seulement tout pouvait rester comme ça, dans cette pièce ; si tout pouvait rester figé dans les airs ; nos soucis oubliés pour toujours.

La vie avait suivi son cours, bien sûr, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois.

Mais ce n'était ni la neige ni la musique qui l'emmenait le plus loin lorsqu'il devait s'enfuir en urgence, lorsqu'il devait rester profondément absent, lorsqu'il était incapable de s'endormir à cause de la peur qui le rongeait et des cris qui lui montaient à la gorge.

Non ; la seule chose capable de le maintenir à flot n'étaient pas ces instants de bonheur intense mais éphémères. C'était des sensations, des images fixes, des émotions qui envahissaient son cerveau et se déversaient dans les moindres parties de son corps. C'était Vanitas qui pleurait contre son épaule parce qu'il l'avait brisé. Sa respiration au milieu de la nuit. Sa façon de faire comme s'il se fichait de tout, toujours. _Je ne veux pas mourir, pas plus que toi ou que n'importe qui ici._ Un rire moqueur. _Tu viendrais avec moi ?_ Il le regardait pleurer sans rien dire. _Puisque tu ne peux pas le haïr, je le ferai à ta place. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra._

Et surtout, le son des pulsations de son cœur, sa poitrine qui baissait et remontait au rythme de ses inspirations, son bras quelque part autour de lui, la chaleur de son corps. Il l'avait embrassé et maintenant il dormait. Ven ne pouvait pas dormir. Il devait capturer cet instant et le garder enfermé dans son cœur à jamais. Il devait se souvenir de tout, toujours. Son cœur battait vite.

Cette fois-là, il s'était senti heureux. C'était tout ce qui lui restait. On ne pourrait jamais lui retirer cet instant de bonheur-là.

Vanitas qui disait : _je le hais._

Qui disait de mille autres façon : _je t'aime._

Ça, il ne l'oubliait pas.

 _xxxxx_

Eraqus le regardait, les mains croisées sur la table.

« Quelqu'un t'a-t-il pris ta voix ? Ça fait déjà plusieurs jours. Tu n'es pas muet, Ventus. Nous le savons tous les deux, non ? »

 _Les muets peuvent-ils crier ou se contentent-ils d'ouvrir la bouche en espérant qu'on les entende ?_

« Arrête de faire l'enfant. »

Il ne bougea pas. Lentement, Eraqus se leva pour s'avancer vers lui. Il passa les mains par-dessus ses épaules comme pour l'enlacer, mais ses mains descendirent jusque qu'au poing que son élève cachait derrière son dos. Il détacha ses doigts l'un après l'autre pour prendre le couteau que le garçon serrait en tremblant.

Puis il repartit s'asseoir.

« Tu veux me tuer, Ven ? »

 _Ne m'appelez pas comme ça._

« Allons, allons. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai éduqué. »

Sans prévenir, il planta le couteau dans la table.

« Je n'accepterai plus ce genre de comportement, à l'avenir. »

Puis il partit. Le couteau était resté là. Ven n'y toucha même pas.

 _Faible, faible, faible._

Il arrêta d'espérer.

 _xxxxx_

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. La voix d'Aqua, un peu assourdie, lui parvint jusque dans son lit.

« Ven ? Tout va bien ? »

Il ouvrit. « Oui, répondit-il mollement.

— Tant mieux. Comment s'appelle celui pour qui tu travaillais, encore ? »

Il pencha la tête. « Vanitas.

— Il me semblait bien... Quelqu'un est venu. Il le cherche, je crois. »

Chercher Vanitas ? Mais il n'était pas...

« J'ai juste entendu son nom. Il avait l'air inquiet, et je me suis dit que tu... enfin, puisque tu le connais bien... il y a des chances qu'il vienne te poser des questions. Tu ne sais pas où il est, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non. »

Sa poitrine le brûlait.

 _Je ne comprends pas. Où est-il ?_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? L'inconnu. »

On aurait dit qu'elle venait de voir un fantôme. Puis elle afficha un grand sourire. « Alors tu _sais_ formuler des phrases entières !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? » répéta-t-il.

Il n'avait pas envie de discuter. Il voulait simplement savoir.

« Que... Vanitas a apparemment disparu depuis plusieurs jours. Pratiquement une semaine. Il semble très inquiet. Enfin, je le comprends... mais ne t'en fais pas, Ven. Eraqus nous enverra sans doute à sa recherche, et on le retrouvera vite, tu nous connais.

— À quoi ressemble-t-il ?

— Un homme avec de longs cheveux blonds et une barbe. Tu le connais, j'imagine ? »

Maître Ansem. Que venait-il faire ici ?

« Vu ta tête, on dirait bien que oui. On peut aller voir, si tu... »

Elle s'interrompit quand leur parvinrent des cris et jurons du rez-de-chaussée. Quelqu'un appela Aqua. La panique qu'on pouvait lire dans sa voix ne laissait pas la place au doute.

« Je croyais qu'ils avaient abandonné ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se ruant à l'extérieur.

Ven resta seul, le cœur battant. Il sortit de la chambre, entra dans le bureau inutilisé adjacent, côté façade. Il en écarta les rideaux pour regarder au-dehors. Il resta sans voix.

Une vingtaine d'entre _eux_ escaladaient les grilles et retombaient dans le jardin. Quelques apprentis étaient déjà en train de défendre la maison.

Ven recula de quelques pas puis sortit dans le couloir. Eraqus et Ansem étaient là, mais il ne pouvait pas entendre leur conversation ; Eraqus, très agité, sortit une clé de sa poche et la tendit à son invité qui se dirigea derechef vers l'arrière de la maison.

 _L'arrière._ Il ne l'ouvrait jamais. Il gardait la clé sur lui, toujours.

Eraqus jetait de fréquents coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, puis il eut l'air d'abandonner et se précipita à l'extérieur pour aider ses élèves.

Ven resta figé.

La porte arrière était ouverte.

S'il descendait, s'il parcourait quelques mètres...

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui t'attends, là-bas ?_

 _Le printemps._

 _Tu n'as nulle part où aller. Ils sont tous partis. Tous. Que feras-tu ? Tu finiras assis sur le parvis de l'église, comme eux. Tu perdras tout espoir._

 _Mais j'ai déjà tout perdu. Ça ne peut plus être pire._

 _Tu as de quoi manger, ici, et tu as un toit. Il y a Aqua et Terra. Tu y a vécu plus de dix ans – tu l'as supporté. Tu pourrais le supporter encore. Ce n'est pas si difficile._

 _Si c'est pour mourir, je préfère mourir dehors._

 _Et s'il te voit descendre ? S'il te retrouves ? S'il rentre, s'il te suit, s'il..._

Mais déjà ses jambes le portaient en avant, déjà il descendait les escaliers, en conflit entre une peur si terrible qu'il tremblait de tous ses membres, d'un espoir si grand qu'il l'empêchait de respirer. Il arriva au rez-de-chaussée.

La porte d'entrée était entrouverte. Beaucoup de bruit dehors.

 _Si Eraqus entre, je ne l'entendrai pas._

 _Je vais sortir et il va m'attraper par l'épaule pour me tuer ensuite._

 _Je ne sortirai jamais d'ici. J'ai cru en être sorti. Une illusion, encore une._

 _Si je tourne le dos à cette porte, que va-t-il m'arriver ?_

 _Si je fuis pour de bon, qui me retrouvera ?_

 _Je ne veux pas mourir. Mais il reviendra. Je ne veux pas..._

Quelqu'un entra par la porte de derrière.

 _Un des leurs. Pour me tuer._

« Ven ? »

Il crut défaillir. Il aurait fondu en larmes, mais on ne le laissa pas faire.

Vanitas le tirait jusqu'à la porte arrière. Il le suivit sans résister. Il serrait fort, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec Eraqus. Ça n'avait pas d'équivalent, nulle part.

Il eut le temps de penser : _Vanitas est revenu_ , puis il fut inondé par la lumière du soleil.

 **XV**

« C'est un bel endroit. »

Ansem acquiesça. Vanitas était dans la salle de bain, occupé à changer ses pansements. Il avait refusé leur aide et s'y était caché en marmonnant.

« Encore une fois, son escapade ne lui a pas vraiment réussi, commenta l'homme. Ton entraînement lui as été bénéfique, toutefois ; ça aurait pu mal finir. Mais il a tenu le coup, comme d'habitude. Je me demande comment il fait pour s'en sortir à chaque fois. »

Ven esquissa un faible sourire. « Il est comme ça.

— Il est comme ça, répéta Ansem. Et c'est tant mieux. »

Il sirotait une tasse de thé. Ven n'avait pas touché à la sienne.

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une maison en ville, dit-il.

— Bien sûr qu'il a une maison en ville, imbécile. Tu croyais qu'il dormait où ? »

Vanitas était revenu, des pansements propres sur le visage. Les bandages de sa main gauche pendouillaient tristement le long de son bras. Vaincu, il tendit le bras vers Ven qui le noua à sa place.

« Je n'en sais trop rien, répondit-il. J'imaginais qu'il avait ses appartements chez toi.

— J'y dors seulement lorsque je travaille trop, dit joyeusement Ansem. Mais même les vieillards comme moi ont besoin d'intimité, vous savez.

— J'espère qu'il ne fallait y voir aucun sous-entendu », commenta Vanitas d'une voix si basse que Ven avait presque eu du mal à l'entendre.

Il avait terminé de refermer le bandage. Vanitas lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Quel pro ! Tu devrais songer à changer de métier, tu sais.

— J'ai plus de talents différents qu'un majordome.

— Je savais que j'avais bien fait de demander à ce que tu viennes ! »

Ansem arqua un sourcil.

« C'était une plaisanterie, expliqua Vanitas.

— Je ne suis peut-être qu'un humble précepteur, mais je ne suis pas complètement idiot. »

Cependant, il reprit vite son sourire. Vanitas et Ven échangèrent un regard éloquent.

Il y eut un silence agréable, de ceux où personne ne se sent la nécessité de parler par gêne ; Vanitas avait pris la tasse de son voisin et la vidait si vite que Ven se demanda s'il ne s'était pas brûlé au passage. Les larmes qui montèrent rapidement aux yeux de l'adolescent ne tardèrent pas à lui apporter la réponse.

Ansem regardait ailleurs. Vanitas en profita pour glisser sa main bandée dans celle de Ven qui se referma sur elle avec douceur. Il faisait ça, parfois. Quand il était pris d'un soudain besoin de proximité. Avoir la preuve qu'ils étaient bien là. Que ce n'était pas un rêve.

La main de Vanitas était chaude et agréable. Il décida qu'il ne la lâcherait jamais.

Le regard d'Ansem revint vers eux.

« Merci, dit soudain Ven. D'être venus me chercher. »

Vanitas s'agita un peu ; Ansem, lui, hochait lentement la tête.

« Je suis désolé que nous n'ayons pas pu venir plus tôt, seulement, soupira ce dernier. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre. Vanitas n'était pas en excellent état lorsque je l'ai trouvé. Il est resté alité deux jours. »

À l'évidence, celui-ci s'en sentait plus coupable qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Ven caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce. _Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne serais jamais parti, si tu n'avais pas été là._

« En outre, Eraqus est méfiant de nature. Il aurait vite remarqué notre manège, si nous n'avions pas profité de _leur_ attaque.

— Comment étiez-vous au courant ?

— Ils se concentraient dans le coin depuis un moment. Il était manifeste qu'ils se préparaient à passer à l'offensive. Et s'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, nous aurions simplement trouvé autre chose. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Eraqus n'était même pas au courant de l'absence de Vanitas. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à le voir arriver.

— Xion a dû lui raconter n'importe quoi, comme à nous tous, dit Vanitas entre ses dents.

— J'aurais dû faire plus attention à elle, regretta Ansem. J'ai cru que ça lui passerait. Elle était toujours charmante, avec moi.

— Elle connaît les points faibles de chacun d'entre nous, fit Ven. Elle n'a fait que les utiliser pour servir ses desseins.

— Je la prendrai plus au sérieux, à l'avenir. »

Il posa les tasses vides au fond de l'évier.

« J'arrangerai ce problème plus tard, reprit Ansem. Quant à vous deux, vous avez besoin de repos. Je ne suis pas suffisamment idiot pour vous interdire de sortir, mais mieux vaudrait faire profil bas pendant un moment. Je trouverai quelque chose à dire à ta mère, Vanitas, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Dites-lui que je suis mort, dit-il.

— Voyons.

— Je n'y retournerai pas, de toute façon. Alors vous pouvez tout aussi bien lui dire que je suis mort. C'est ce qui serait arrivé, de toute façon, et c'est ce que veut ma sœur. Non ? »

Ansem le dévisagea un moment.

« Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-il. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

Ven bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le stress était retombé depuis longtemps ; maintenant, il se sentait vidé de toute son énergie et n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : dormir.

« Je t'ai préparé une chambre, en haut, dit Ansem. Si tu en as besoin, bien sûr. »

Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Ven était trop fatigué pour réagir d'une quelconque façon, aussi se leva-t-il simplement pour se diriger vers les escaliers de bois. Vanitas le suivit immédiatement.

« Je suis censé aller où ? demanda Ven en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir étroit.

— Suis-moi. »

Vanitas le dépassa et ouvrit la dernière porte à gauche. La chambre était petite, mais elle disposait d'une grande fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient encore fermés. Le lit était complètement défait. Quelques affaires traînaient au sol. Ansem avait dû les rapporter de la maison.

Ven se glissa dans le lit sans même se déshabiller. Il n'avait rien avec lui, de toute façon. Et il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir.

Vanitas le regardait.

« Quel imbécile j'ai été, dit-il à voix basse.

— Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je peux me coucher à côté de toi ?

— S'il te plaît. »

Leurs visages se retrouvèrent face à face. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux.

 _Quel imbécile j'ai été_ , pensa Ven. Il porta la main à la joue de son vis-à-vis. Il pouvait presque voir sa respiration s'accélérer. Il ne bougeait pas.

« Tu penses que tu ne le mérites pas, murmura Ven, mais tu as tort. Tu es la seule personne qui le mérite. La seule. »

Il le vit déglutir.

« Tout va bien, maintenant, continua Ven. Tout ira bien. Ça finira par guérir. »

Vanitas s'approcha de lui, presque timidement ; il effleura ses lèvres des siennes, juste un instant, juste assez pour faire comprendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

Ven comprit. Il l'embrassa à son tour, étonné de sentir son cœur battre à nouveau. _Je n'ai pas tout perdu, alors._

« Tu devrais dormir, conseilla Vanitas.

— Tu resteras avec moi ? J'ai peur d'avoir froid.

— Si tu veux. »

Mais il avait l'air content que l'auxiliaire lui en ait fait la demande.

Ce dernier cessa de lutter contre le sommeil qui l'appelait d'une voix enjôleuse. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement et, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il sourit.

 _Il a son âme,_ pensa-t-il, _et j'ai ma voix. N'étions-nous pas fait l'un pour l'autre ?_

 ** _EUX_ – Épilogue**

Il avait oublié beaucoup de choses.

Il avait oublié le froid de l'hiver, la chaleur de l'été. Il avait oublié comment passait le temps – les secondes et les minutes, les heures, les jours, les semaines et les mois. Il était là depuis deux jours ou mille ou un million.

Autour de lui, rien n'existait, mais tout était gris ; il était gris et il était seul, et il n'y avait rien d'autre que lui et l'endroit où il était assis et la drôle de sensation qui parcourait sa main de temps en temps. Il regardait sa main – il y avait _quelque chose_ qui la touchait, qui la tenait, qui la tirait un peu. Puis _quelque chose_ s'en détacha et il se sentit brusquement comme si on l'avait amputé d'une partie de lui-même. Il était gris et seul mais, maintenant, il était aussi moitié moins grand.

Il ne se posa même pas de questions.

Le temps passa. Il avait faim. Il se leva.

D'autres gris passèrent à côté de lui. Ils avançaient. Il s'arrêtèrent. Tout devint bruyant un court instant – il crut entendre un cri, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il signifiait alors il n'eut pas peur. Le silence revint.

Les autres à côté de lui s'accroupirent, il les imita. À nouveau, il fut gris et seul mais, cette fois, il était grand ; lui-même plus un autre lui-même, plus encore un autre, et un autre. _Nous_. Il était grand, il n'avait plus faim, tout était normal et tout était bien.

Tout était bien ?

Il baissa les yeux vers sa main. La sensation avait disparu depuis une minute ou un an. Mais il y en avait une autre, ailleurs, désagréable. Glacée. Mortelle.

Il eut comme une réminiscence lointaine, floue, pas vraiment plaisante. La sensation sur sa main, un _nous_ qui n'était pas simplement lui-même et lui-même, mais lui-même et un _autre_. Un autre ? _Mais les autres n'existent pas. Il n'y a que moi, que moi, toujours gris, toujours seul._

Et ailleurs, il entendait : _Il me manque. Il me manque. Il me manque._

Il se demanda d'où venait cette voix, ce qu'elle voulait dire. Puis il comprit.

Il avait pensé.

Sa main se referma sur du vide. _Nous_ le regardaient, immobiles. _Nous_ levèrent les yeux.

Il suivit leur regard.

Au bout du tunnel gris, il y avait quelqu'un.

Son sang se glaça.

L'un d' _eux._

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **Oui, il y en aura un deuxième, avec les mêmes personnages, et des nouveaux, et des révélations, et des trucs pas très cools mais d'autres plus cool, et des explications sur certains points à peine effleurés ici. Genre. _Eux_. Mais ce ne sera pas l'OS suivant, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quand ça sortira, alors oubliez ça pour l'instant. :D **

**J'espère que vous êtes toujours en vie. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte ! En espérant vous revoir bientôt. :3**

 **Si vous en avez envie, n'oubliez pas de poster une review. Ça illumine mes journées et je vous aimerai comme mes enfants (... plus que la mère de Vanitas, je veux dire. Adieuuu.) Cœur sur vous, je vous aime.**


End file.
